The Plan
by Carcan
Summary: Taken from a prompt over at the Glee Kink Meme. Quinn does not want to lose Rachel, so she comes up with a plan that she believes will ensure their future together. Warning: G!Peen, Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi this is my first story so go easy on me. It started out as a one-shot, the idea coming from a prompt over at the glee kink meme and it kind of spiralled out of control. All grammatical and spelling errors are my own and apologise for any in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story...I just borrowed them temporarily from Ryan Murphy and everyone else on Glee.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

Quinn leaned with her back resting against her locker thinking about all that had happened in her life since one Rachel Berry had made her presence known. The two girls had always been in each other's lives in some way, they started out as enemies, then tentative friends, progressing to best friends and finally ending as girl friends. Quinn looked down the hall at said girl standing at her own locker and couldn't help but smile, she had no idea how the girl had managed to wriggle her way into her heart but she had and Quinn loved her even more for it, she truly was a better person now and she owed it all to Rachel. The girl calmed her down and made her more understanding.

She can recall in vivid detail the day that she told Rachel about her 'little friend' and how understanding and loving the girl had been. It was in that moment when Rachel knew her biggest secret and hadn't turned and run away that she realised that she was the love of her life and that she would do everything in her power to protect the little diva and make sure that the two would always be together.

From that moment Quinn never doubted that they were meant to be and instead of feeling paralysed by fear she actually found that she was excited by the idea…..she couldn't wait to really begin her life with Rachel.

But now as graduation was drawing near Quinn was beginning to feel a niggling of doubt and was terrified that she was going to lose her. Rachel had always had big dreams and Quinn was beginning to fear that those dreams may just be bigger than her. They both made sure to apply to the same universities, Rachel applied to UCLA for Quinn who wanted to study law and heard there department was the best and Quinn applied to NYU for Rachel so she could be in New York with her. It looked like all was going to work out for them when they both got accepted to study in New York, her at NYU and Rachel at Julliard (Quinn didn't have to go to UCLA as long as she had Rachel)…that was, until Quinn got given a full ride to UCLA, an offer she couldn't refuse. Rachel didn't want to give up Julliard, it was her dream and she had been working towards it since she was a toddler and she didn't want Quinn to pass up on UCLA as she believed that Quinn deserved to study with the best, so she decided that they would do a long distance relationship and see each other on holidays.

So here, as she was leaning against her locker, Quinn thought about the plan she had been formulating, the plan that she was going to execute this weekend that would ensure that her and Rachel stayed together... She didn't like herself for what she was about to do but figured that in the long run it would benefit the both of them. I mean they would be together and Rachel going to UCLA wouldn't really disadvantage her at all because they also had a excellent drama department... plus this way Rachel could get into film, which she thought was way cooler than stage, and if after they had graduated, she still wanted to be on stage than they would move to New York together and make a go of it as a family. She firmly believed they could do anything as long as they did it together.

With that thought in mind and with a new belief that her plan was for the best and the only way to ensure that her and Rachel stayed together, she pushed off her locker and made her way down the hall to the girl.

Rachel was putting her last book in her locker when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her flush against their body. "You almost ready to go baby" Quinn whispered into her neck as she began placing a series of kisses there. Rachel relaxed into the hold and tilted her head to the side to give Quinn more room to carry on doing what she was doing "I am. I just needed to ensure that I was only taking the books that were absolutely essential. I do not under any circumstances want to put unnecessary pressure on my back as it could result in damage that would affect my ability to perform at my best when I am on Broadway one day."

Quinn chuckled into Rachel's neck; she couldn't believe that there was ever a time when she did not absolutely love this woman. "Your dads' know you are spending the weekend at my place right?"

Rachel spun in Quinn's arms and linked her hands around her neck "Yes they are aware, I just need to phone them when we arrive so they know we got there safely."

Quinn rolled her eyes and bent down to peck her girlfriend's lips "The things I have planned for you…." She purred seductively against Rachel's lips. Rachel shivered at the implications that that statement held, she could already feel the swirling of arousal in the pit of her stomach "I can't wait", she stated pecking Quinn's lips before stepping back with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look "Your mom is definitely not going to be home right?"

Quinn laughed "No, she is going to my sisters for the weekend…..we have the whole house to ourselves for the next 3 days."

Rachel ran her hands down Quinn's arms to her hands before interlocking their fingers "Well then, what are we waiting for…..take me home Quinn Fabray."

Quinn felt her little friend twitch at the tone of Rachel's voice as she was pulled down the corridor behind her.

* * *

Quinn was nervous it wasn't the first time that she had had one Rachel Berry naked and writhing underneath her (in fact they had sex almost every weekend and most week days.), but it was the first time that she was trying to conceive a child with said person without their knowledge. She had an excuse planned if Rachel was to ask why they weren't using protection, but she kind of hoped that she would be so distracted that she wouldn't even notice... at least not for the first round.

But alas, luck was not on her side because as she situated herself between her very naked, very hot and very turned on girlfriend's legs said girlfriend stopped her. "Wait, wait, wait Quinn…..baby we need protection" ,Rachel panted her hands on Quinn's shoulders using every ounce of will power she had to not just say 'Fuck this' and let Quinn have her way with her.

"It's okay baby…..I…I went to my doctor last week and got tested, I'm sterile I can't get you pregnant", Quinn stated quickly, the guilt she was feeling becoming so intense that she had to bury her head in Rachel's neck and suck on her pulse point in order to distract herself and said girl...It also served the added purpose of ensuring Rachel couldn't look her in the eye because if anyone was going to detect her lie it was Rachel.

"Can I carry on now baby…please I need to feel you" Quinn husked into Rachel's ear.

Rachel whimpered at the sensation, if she was in the right state of mind she would have questioned why Quinn would only go and be tested now after all this time but she was fucking horny and the thought of Quinn fucking her raw was turning her on more than she thought possible so she threw caution to the wind and put her trust in Quinn "Mhmm, yeah baby….go, I need you to."

Quinn lifted her head and rested her weight on her left arm next to Rachel's head as she used her right hand to guide her dick into Rachel's tight channel. Once the tip was in she placed her right hand on the other side of Rachel's head, locking eyes with Rachel as she slowly pushed into her. She wanted to remember this moment as it could very well be the moment that their first child was conceived, she didn't want it to be just sex, she wanted it to be special and memorable.

Rachel wasn't sure why it felt so different, she could see in Quinn's eyes that she felt it too, the tension in the air between them was electric. She may not have understood why, but quite frankly it didn't really matter because in that moment with Quinn slowly entering her, sans protection for the first time, she had never really felt more loved or wanted in her whole life.

Once Quinn was all the way in and their hips were flush against each other's Quinn lowered herself onto her elbows so that her and Rachel's lips were inches from each other and they were sharing breaths. As Quinn slowly starting to thrust into her Rachel gasped at the sensation her head tilting slightly back pushing further into the pillow, she didn't break eye contact though, it was almost like she physically couldn't, she was hypnotized by the emotions she saw swirling in those Hazel eyes.

Quinn closed the distance between their lips and placed a sweet kiss to the other girl's lips as she began to increase the pace of her thrusts "I love you baby", Quinn panted as she finally broke eye contact and buried her head in Rachel's neck. All Rachel could do was nod and bite her lip to keep from moaning as all the sensations overtook her body. She placed one hand on Quinn's neck and the other on her lower back directing Quinn into her as she bought her hips up to meet every thrust.

After a few minutes Rachel began to feel the tell tale signs of her approaching orgasm "God baby….. so close", Rachel murmured into Quinn's ear, placing a gentle kiss there. "Me too baby", Quinn replied lifting her head and placing her forehead against Rachel's as she began thrusting faster, she took her right hand and lowered it between their bodies, running it down Rachel's abs as she went, until she reached her clit and began to play with it. "Come for me baby", Quinn whispered against Rachel's lips her own orgasm approaching fast. Rachel never one to disobey an instruction felt her orgasm explode through her body…..Quinn feeling Rachel's walls tighten around her finally let go releasing spurt after spurt of her cum into Rachel's tight channel.

She continued to thrust slowly riding out both their orgasms, once she was sure that Rachel had finished she stopped thrusting but didn't remove herself from her girlfriend and just lay down on top of her giving them both a few minutes to recover. She could feel every breath Rachel took, her hands running up and down her back, her thighs squeezing her waist gently and she could hear her humming to some song, this was their post coital ritual and the familiarity of it lulled Quinn into a state of complete relaxation. She nuzzled her face into Rachel's neck, her arms tightening around the other girl pulling her impossibly closer. It allowed Quinn to think clearly about how she felt about what she just did and about what might have just been created and she had never felt more connected to the girl.

Quinn picked her head up and looked down at the girl; her hair was splayed on the pillow and skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat. She could feel her little friend begin to get hard again just from the sight of the girl, she never looked sexier. Rachel smirked when she felt Quinn stand to attention, the other girl's stamina never failed to surprise her, she brushed some hair out of Quinn's face before circling her arms around her neck bringing her head down and biting and sucking on her ear "That was amazing…" she husked "but I most definitely would not be opposed to doing it again."

Quinn groaned her body shivering in anticipation before turning her head and capturing the girl's lips with her own, her body doing what it had become so accustomed to doing it was almost like it did it without Quinn being completely conscious of it and began thrusting into Rachel.

* * *

A few hours later Rachel was curled up in Quinn's arms her back to the cheerleader's front, Quinn had her arms wrapped around Rachel abdomen her hand rested low on the diva's stomach her thumb drawing small patterns over the skin, thinking about what could be growing there. Earlier in the day it had scared the girl, but the more she thought about it, the more excited she got and the more turned on she became…..I mean if she did this, how much of a stud would that make her, I mean she would be the one to knock up Rachel Berry, sure she couldn't tell people, but she would know and that thought alone was enough to get her hard again. She looked over at the diva who was fast asleep and who could blame her after the afternoon they had, they had made love several times and Quinn had made sure to cum in her every time… she was pretty sure her girlfriend was pregnant by now, but she had the rest of the weekend and she might as well use it, I mean it could only help.

Quinn smirked as she removed the blanket from the two of them, taking in the site of their combined cum on the mattress and all over the inside of Rachel's thighs. Quinn groaned at the sight, her little friend doing a full salute ready to go again. Quinn lowered her hand to between Rachel's legs cupping her core, she could feel how slippery the girl still was from their previous encounters…..she slipped her finger between the girls folds and circled her clit a few times watching Rachel carefully to see her reaction, when the other girl squirmed but remained asleep Quinn removed her fingers and placed one hand around Rachel's waist and the other on her hip for leverage, she placed her knee between the others girls legs to keep them apart and thrust into her without preamble. Rachel woke with a start at the sensation she tried to more away from the intrusion but found that she couldn't because of Quinn's vice like grip on her waist and hip. She had no idea what was going on with the girl, one minute she was making love to her and the next she was fucking her while she slept.

"It's okay baby", Quinn groaned as she thrust into her "Just relax, it'll feel real good in a minute."

Rachel who was still squirming at the sudden intrusion was having a hard time adjusting to the speed and power of each thrust, she was feeling remarkably uncomfortable and even though they had sex all the time it was still hurting slightly. She had her eyes shut tight, her teeth biting her bottom lip so hard that she was drawing blood, she took Quinn's advice and tried to relax, she stopped squirming and trying to pull away and let the sensations she was experiencing take over.

"That's right baby", Quinn murmured when she felt the tension leave the other girl's body biting down hard on the girl's neck and the soothing it with her tongue visibly marking her as her own "you feel so good around me baby…..so tight."

Rachel moaned as her body finally got used to the sensation. Quinn began thrusting faster and Rachel wasn't sure how much more of this she could take "Quinn, baby…..mhmm…..i'm so close….so, so close", she panted. Quinn dropped her hand from her hip to pinch her clit and that was all it took for Rachel to go barrelling over the edge. Quinn thrust a few more times before she spilled her cum into the diva with a grunt.

Quinn carried on thrusting through both their orgasms. The little diva eventually went limp after her orgasm passed and attempted to role away from Quinn but found that the other girl still had her in a vice like grip and had no plans of stopping. "Baby, you….mhmm…you need to stop. I d..don't think I can take another one"

"One more baby, just one more…..I just can't get enough of cumming in you", Quinn whispered in her ear.

"Oh god!" Rachel cried. She was trying to find anything she could hold onto and eventually decided on Quinn's arm and neck. She dug her nails in sure she was leaving bruises but didn't care as she felt her second orgasm roll through her body. Quinn came just seconds after and this time after she had assisted them in riding out their orgasms she stopped and pulled out of Rachel. She placed a gentle kiss on the back of Rachel's head.

Rachel lay still, her body spent from the activities of the day. She could feel the cum inside of her and some of it dribbling down her thighs, she knew she needed to shower and that Quinn's sheets were probably ruined but she didn't have the energy to move. After a few minutes she managed to gain enough energy to roll over to face Quinn with a questioning gaze. Quinn just smirked running her fingers down Rachel's arm "You just looked so good while you were sleeping I couldn't help myself."

Rachel threw her head back laughing "Well do you think you can help yourself for at least a few hours while a recover."

Quinn pretended to ponder her statement for a minute, playfully putting her finger to her chin in a contemplative manner "I can do an hour and no longer", she stated in her best business like voice.

Rachel leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Quinn's lips "Well…..I think I can agree to those terms", She kissed her again.

"If you keep that up, I can give you 5 minutes at most", Quinn growled against her lips. Rachel pulled away with a giggle "Okay, lets sleep for a while, because I am exhausted…..your sex drive is insatiable baby", Rachel said as she curled into Quinn her head nuzzled under Quinn's head. Quinn placed a kiss on the top of her head and pulled her closer "that's what you do to me baby", she murmured as sleep took over.

* * *

Rachel woke up before Quinn a few hours later; 'so much for an hour' she thought with a smirk and decided to take a shower while Quinn was asleep. Once she had showered she put on a short white silk robe and went to the kitchen to make them something to eat.

Quinn awoke to the sound of singing wafting through the house, she smiled, it was moments like this that reminded her of why she was doing what she was doing. She got out of bed, threw on a pair of shorts and a shirt and went in search of her girl. She arrived at the kitchen and stood by the door just taking the scene in... Rachel stood by the stove, slowly swaying and humming to music that only she could hear.

Quinn's eyes roamed over Rachel starting at her feet, moving up her delectable legs that were visible under the short robe, over her perfect pert ass, up her back to her shoulders and neck before finally landing on the back of the girls head, her chocolate hair hanging loosely down her back.

Quinn walked over to her wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist, her hands splayed across her abdomen. She nuzzled her neck as her hands moved, initially to turn off the stove and then to the tie of the robe where they swiftly worked to untie it. Rachel moved her hands to stop her, but Quinn just brushed her hand away murmuring a barely audible "mine" before carrying on with her previous task. Once the robe was open she lowered her one hand to cup Rachel's core and the other one moved to tease her nipples "I want you so bad baby", Quinn husked into Rachel's ear gripping it between her teeth.

Rachel moaned at the sensation and began grinding her hips against Quinn's, making her little friend stand to attention. Quinn slipped her fingers through her folds and began to circle her clit while her other hand continued to alternate between her nipples.

Rachel gripped the counter in front of her to keep herself upright as all the sensations overtook her body. Quinn slipped off the robe kissing the other girl's shoulders and then making her way down her back as more and more skin was exposed. Once the robe was discarded Quinn pulled down her shorts freeing her member, she pulled Rachel's hips out slightly and spread her legs before stepping between them and thrusting into Rachel….their groans could be heard throughout the house as they moved together as one. Quinn leaned over Rachel, her body completely blanketing the smaller girl. She rested her hands on top of the diva's on the counter in order to get more force behind her thrusts.

"God baby, I love you so much, you feel so good around me…so tight, I could do this all night"

"I love you too baby…you make me feel so good", Rachel murmured

"I'm the only one who can make you feel this way right baby?" Quinn grunted "Your mine, right?"

"God, yes baby you're it for me baby for now and forever", Rachel moaned her head dropping forward to her chest as she felt her orgasm bubbling up within her.

That was what Quinn needed to hear and with a final thrust she orgasmed spurting cum into her girl. Once she was finished she pulled out of Rachel cum spilling down her thighs and spun the girl around lifting one of her thighs and hooking it around her waist and thrusting into her again. Rachel screamed at the force and roughness of the entrance and each subsequent thrust that followed knowing that it wouldn't take long for her to orgasm again. Quinn continued to thrust at a relentless pace holding her own orgasm off until she felt the girl's wall spasm around her dick holding it tightly sending her headlong into another orgasm. She looked at Rachel as she rode out her orgasm, the other girl had her head thrown back mouth slightly open as she shivered with aftershocks from her orgasm.

The girl's appearance was enough to get Quinn ready for round 3 and she began thrusting into the girl again. She buried her head in Rachel's neck focusing all her energy on each thrust. Rachel felt the other girl begin to thrust again and didn't know if her body could take another orgasm.

"Oh My God, Quinn!" Rachel screamed everything becoming too much for her as she came a third time her body convulsing with the force of her orgasm every muscle spasming. Quinn came not long after for the third time.

Quinn lifted Rachel with energy she didn't know she had and lay her on the kitchen table climbing up and laying on top of her thrusting into her again. Quinn wasn't sure what had come over her, but she was still hard and she had no intention of stopping until she passed out or got soft whichever one came first.

"Baby…..no baby, I can't." Rachel whimpered as she tried to gain enough energy to push Quinn off of her, but she literally didn't even have enough energy to lift her arm. All Rachel could do was lay there and let Quinn have her way with her, she was limp…..she was effectively Quinn's fuck toy in that moment. She wasn't sure she could survive another orgasm. She could feel Quinn's cum inside of her, she had never felt so fill of anything in her entire life and she wasn't sure if her body could take any more of it either.

Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead, her cheek and then her mouth resting her forehead against Rachel's but did not stop thrusting "Yes you can baby, cum for me beautiful…. Cum for me."

With that Rachel felt Quinn shoot more cum into her as she orgasmed and despite how tired her body was she came again. A few minutes later Rachel was fighting to stay conscious, she could feel Quinn lying on top of her panting trying to recover from her own orgasm. Everything seemed so far away and just out of reach. She felt Quinn move above her, she felt how she was still hard, she felt how she began thrusting again and how her body despite being exhausted began to tingle and with the final thought that 'Quinn Fabray is going to fuck me to death' she lost consciousness.

* * *

Rachel woke up on Sunday morning in Quinn's bed having lost a day of her life. She tried to roll over but found that it was virtually impossible with the pain she felt. Every muscle in her body was sore and the pain between her legs was both delicious and agonizing….she was unsure whether she was going to be able to walk tomorrow in school. She turned her head to the side to look at Quinn who was fast asleep laying on her stomach her arm thrown over Rachel's waist. She didn't know how long Quinn kept going after she passed out, but judging from the amount of cum dried on the inside of her thighs and how bloated her stomach was it was a while.

She decided to push through the pain and stiffness and make her way to the bathroom to clean up and shower but as she began to roll out of bed the arm around her tightened and she turned to look at Quinn who was now awake and looking at her with a sleepy smile.

"Hey baby" Rachel cooed as she leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. Quinn smiled into the kiss "Hey you" Quinn whispered, she looked down a slight blush covering her cheeks "How are you feeling?"

Rachel chuckled "well I'm a little stiff but otherwise I am no worse for the wear", she took Quinn's hand in hers and squeezed it.

Quinn looked down at their linked hands before bringing them up to her mouth to place a kiss on Rachel's "Yeah….I'm sorry about that in the kitchen, I'm not sure what came over me."

"Well….", Rachel leaned over kissing Quinn on the head before getting up some cum still spilling from her centre and down her thighs as she walked to the bathroom "If that's all I have to worry about I think my life is pretty good"

Quinn smiled, it only faltering when Rachel closed the bathroom door knowing that if her plan had worked then their lives were about to get a whole lot more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2  3 Weeks Later

**A/N: Hey guys, here is chapter 2...it is slightly shorter than the first chapter and far more angsty. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**I want to thank you guys for all the love you've been showing this story, I love how many of you guys put it an alert on it or added it as a fave. Please continue to review I love to read all your thoughts on it. I have the first couple chapters written already but I edited this chapter slightly based on some of the suggestions you guys made, so keep them coming and I will do my best to incorporate them in if I can.**

**Once again I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors that may be present.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee of the characters, that honour belongs to Ryan Murphy...I'm just borrowing them temporarily.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**3 weeks later**

Rachel was leaning with her forehead resting against her locker with her eyes closed, a single tear running down her cheek. She could not believe this was happening, a few weeks ago she was happy….in fact she would say life was close to perfect. She had a loving girlfriend, she had got into Julliard, she was doing well in all her classes and the glee club was set to take nationals again. All her dreams were beginning to come true…..

But now…..well now it felt as if her world was falling apart and she was helpless to stop it, it felt like she was drowning on dry land….no matter how many breaths she took it never felt like she was getting enough oxygen.

She had so many 'what ifs' running through her head all linking back to one person: Quinn Fabray. They ranged from 'what if I never went to her house that weekend, to 'what if I hadn't trusted her' to the most damaging 'what if I never had fallen in love with her.'

She wished she had never gone to the doctor earlier that day…..she wished that she was still ignorant because as they say 'ignorance is bliss' and her life would still have been perfect in her eyes.

* * *

**_Earlier that day_**

"_Miss Berry, Dr. Greenly will see you now" the receptionist stated with a smile. Rachel returned the smile and made her way to the back room. She had decided to go and see Quinn's personal physician because firstly her physician was her dad and she didn't want him to know about this meeting and secondly…..Dr. Greenly knew about Quinn's condition._

"_Morning Miss Berry" Dr. Greenly greeted as he entered the room, his head bowed as he perused her file "would you like to tell me how I can help you today?" He leaned against his desk his arms crossed, a warm comforting smile gracing his face as he stared at her intently, giving her his undivided attention. He was very aware who she was, he had seen her sitting in the waiting room with Quinn on some of her previous visits._

_Rachel broke eye contact and looked down at her lap where her hands were clasped tightly, she gnawed on her bottom lip….she wasn't stupid she knew what her symptoms pointed at, but it was impossible…wasn't it?_

"_I, uh….I have been feeling nauseous lately, throwing up for the last 3 days at around lunch time mostly" she waved her hand in the air as if trying to play off the vomiting as inconsequential before reclasping her hands. "My…um…my breasts seem to be extremely sensitive and painful, and…" She hesitated taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, she needed to get this out "I'm late" she whispered almost inaudibly._

_She finally looked up and looked at the doctor in his eyes trying to gage his reaction. The doctor was the one who broke eye contact this time, he looked at the floor and sighed….he warned Quinn that this could happen, that she should always be careful._

_He ran a hand through his greying hair and locked eyes with her again "Rachel, have you had unprotected sex lately?"_

_Rachel nodded her response but interrupted the doctor before he could continue "But Quinn said that she was tested…she said that she was sterile, so whether we used protection or not shouldn't matter right…Right?" Rachel's voice had risen as the panic began to set in, could this really be happening._

_Dr Greenly furrowed his brow in confusion "When did she say she came to get tested?"_

_It was Rachel's turn to look confused "About a month ago, Why?"_

"_I never tested her Rachel, the last time she was here was when you were here with her." He didn't know what Quinn was thinking or why she lied to the girl in front of him. But he did know the girl….he had been treating her since she was a young child, she was fundamentally a good person and he was sure that she thought what she was doing was right somehow….he refused to believe anything else of the girl. He looked at the distraught girl in front of him and knew that right now he needed to support her and he didn't think she would want him making excuses for Quinn right now, she had enough other things to worry about. He slowly made his way over to her._

_Rachel felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room, she couldn't believe Quinn had lied, she couldn't breathe. The room was suffocating her and all she wanted to do was run for the door, and she probably would have if Dr. Greenly hadn't put his hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort. She looked up into his warm brown eyes and felt herself calm ever so slightly "Let's just focus on running some tests and worry about everything else later" He gave her shoulder a tight squeeze._

_Rachel took a shaky breath and gave a short nod….she really couldn't believe this was happening._

_

* * *

_

**Present Time**

"Hey baby." Rachel felt her whole body go rigid at the sound of Quinn's voice, she really did not want to see her or speak to her at all at the moment.

She pushed off her locker with every intention of walking away but her plan was thwarted when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and a kiss being placed on the crook of her neck.

Quinn felt how tense Rachel was in her arms and her brow furrowed in concern, she knew Rachel wasn't well, in fact she knew she was experiencing all of the symptoms of someone who was pregnant but now she wanted to know if the doctor had in fact confirmed it. She removed her arms from around the girl's waist and turned her to face her. The cold, hard look in Rachel's eye made her blood run cold "Are you okay, baby?"

Rachel huffed a laugh and pulled away from Quinn "Like you don't know", she growled.

Quinn was really confused now and reached out for Rachel "Don't touch me", Rachel hissed stepping backwards putting more distance between her and Quinn.

Quinn's arm froze in mid air, she knew Rachel would be upset if she was pregnant but she never expected this, something else must be wrong "Baby…..What's wrong? What happened? Because right now you're scaring me."

Rachel looked at Quinn with tears in her eyes the pain and hurt replacing the anger. Quinn's heart broke at the sight of the love of her life so broken. All she wanted to do was take the other girl in her arms and hold her until all the hurt and pain disappeared, but she knew Rachel wouldn't appreciate it, so she stood and waited for Rachel to speak.

"I…..I went to your doctor this morning Quinn", Rachel started quietly noticing all the colour drain from Quinn's face. "Baby, I….I can explain…..", Quinn began trying desperately not to panic.

Rachel held up her hand to silence Quinn, shaking her head, tears now streaming down her face "No….don't, there is nothing you can say to make this alright." She crossed her arms over her chest wincing slightly in pain. "You lied to me Quinn, I trusted you and you lied to me. I don't know if I can forgive that." Slowly she turned away from Quinn and began to walk down the hall.

Quinn stood stock still in the middle of the hall, not knowing what just happened 'Did we just break up?' Quinn finally managed to gain function of her body and started to run down the hall after Rachel, she was not going to lose her and was willing to do whatever it took to get Rachel to listen to her.

She caught Rachel as she was heading into the choir room and grabbed her wrist pulling her into the auditorium. Rachel yanked at her wrist trying to jerk it free from Quinn's grasp without success "Quinn let me go this instant!"

"No", Quinn stated as she pulled Rachel backstage "Not until we finish this conversation."

"This conversation is done Quinn…There is nothing left to say"

"Yes there is Rachel", Quinn stated voice rising, allowing Rachel to finally jerk free of her grasp. "I need to be given a chance to explain, you can't just say all that to me and expect me just to let go…We've been together for close to 2 years. I love you"

"Yeah well you have a funny way of showing it", Rachel stated softly.

Quinn looked like she had just been slapped in the face "Don't do that Rachel…Question my motives, but never question my love for you."

When Rachel said nothing Quinn took it as a sign to continue "I didn't want to lose you Rachel…I…I don't want us to go to universities on the opposite sides of the country. I…I thought that this was the only way."

Rachel scoffed "You thought that successfully knocking me up with your child was the only way not to lose me…you could of tried talking to me"

"I did", Quinn cried.

"No you didn't Quinn…I had no idea you felt like this, I thought that you were okay with the idea, that you agreed with it", Rachel yelled back, breathing hard, tears streaming down her face.

Quinn just stood there her face matching Rachel's contemplating what the diva had said when one word knocked the air from her lungs… 'successfully'

Quinn sucked in a large gulp of air "Rach…a..a...you…." She pointed at the girl's stomach "are you….pregnant? Are you having my baby?" She was pretty sure she knew the answer but she needed Rachel to say it to make it real.

Rachel choked out a sob, her hand covering her mouth as the emotions finally became too much, she hadn't said it out loud yet…that made it real. She gave a slight nod of her head her legs giving out and she collapsed onto the floor "Congratulations, I'm pregnant at 17 years of age…You have made me another faceless statistic. But you got your wish right, I'll forever be connected to you through our child…so you can officially never lose me, but let me make it clear we are nothing more than co parents. Our child deserves to have both of us in their life…but we are over in every other way."

Quinn had so many different emotions flowing through her body at that very moment…her brain still processing all that was said. She didn't want this…well actually she did, but she never expected Rachel to leave her…that thought never actually crossed her mind once. She loved Rachel too much to lose her, especially now and they were not going to leave this place until she had forgiven Quinn and taken her back.

Quinn was driven into action by the sound of the girl's sobbing and made her way over to her, crouching down next to her and pulling her into her arms. Rachel instantly started to struggle against Quinn's hold…she didn't want comfort…not from her anyway, but Quinn was having none of it and just held tighter, she circled her arms around the other girls waist and pulled her flush against her body so that Rachel was effectively straddling her waist. Rachel continued to struggle for a few minutes before giving in and relaxing into the embrace finally accepting the comfort Quinn was offering and crying into her shoulder.

"Shh, It's going to be alright baby…you'll see…it's all going to be okay, I promise", Quinn cooed into Rachel's ear, her hands drawing soothing circles on the girl's back. She continued to whisper assurances to Rachel until the sobbing subsided to whimpers and eventually stopped altogether. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Quinn placed a kiss on Rachel's head and pulled away slightly to look the girl in the eye, placing her hands on either side of Rachel's face.

"I know you said there was nothing I could say that would make this right, but I'm going to try anyway." Quinn took a deep breath to compose herself and then began "I am so sorry for the way all this happened baby…but I am not sorry that it happened."

She saw the incredulous look that Rachel was giving her and felt her attempt to pull away but she held her face firmly preventing her from doing so "No…", she stated "I need to explain."

She felt Rachel relax again and loosened her grip on the girl's face, sliding her hands down Rachel's arms to her hands where she linked their fingers.

"Rach I…I just always figured it would happen for you and me eventually, you know…the big house, fancy car, a family, all of it", Quinn licked her lips "then this whole thing with the universities came about and I freaked out…I know…", Quinn quickly added when it looked like Rachel wanted to interrupt "I should have told you…but I didn't want you to have to choose between your dream and me"

Quinn began to rub soothing patterns on the back of Rachel's hands with her thumbs "I figured I would just speed up the inevitable, you know."

Quinn took a deep breath before continuing "I know you may not want to hear it…but I don't regret it…" Rachel bristled at this statement "I can't regret it because we created something amazing that night and despite what you may think it was created out of love…because I love you", Quinn stated bringing one set of their linked hand to her heart "and I know you love me too", she added placing the other set of hands over Rachel's heart. "I don't want us to throw that away…please Rachel, don't give up on us. Let me be there", she bought the hand resting on her chest to her lips placing a tender kiss to Rachel's palm, both girls' tears flowing freely "I want to be there, we can do anything as long as we are together and we can do this as well."

Quinn waited silently praying that her speech had been enough, but when she felt Rachel pull her hands away she felt her heart break, she dropped her head and squeezed her eyes trying to stem the flow of tears.

Her eyes snapped open and her heart rate accelerated however when she felt Rachel's hand on her cheek, she looked into Rachel's glistening eyes. Rachel leaned forward resting her forehead against Quinn's, their lips inches apart "I love you Quinn and my life is better with you in it…so I am going to try so hard to forgive you for this but if you ever ever do something like this again it is over…no more chances", Rachel mumbled tearily.

Quinn let out a watery chuckle of relief "I won't…I promise" she placed a series of pecks to Rachel's lips. "God I love you so much baby, so so much", Quinn rested her hands on Rachel's hips her thumbs tracing patterns on the girl's stomach.

Rachel smiled at the intimate gesture and nodded her head but Quinn couldn't help but notice the hint of doubt reflected in the diva's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3  5 Weeks later

**A/N: Hey guys, back with the next part...Hope you enjoy. Thanks again for all the Alerts and Reviews I really appreciate it. **

**Just a heads up 'The Plan' itself may not be addressed for a few chapters as the girls may be a bit preoccupied but rest assured it will be addressed, it has not been forgotten.**

**With regards to this chapter itself...I promise I am a huge fan of Santana, I think she is awesome, I just felt like as a character she gets the most kicks out of teasing Rachel. She will be redeemed in a chapter coming up.**

**As always all grammatical and spelling errors are my own and I would like to apologise for them in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Glee or any of its characters, that priviledge belongs to Mr Ryan Murphy...I am just temporarily borrowing them.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

**5 Weeks Later**

Rachel was now 2 months pregnant and things had pretty much returned to normal with Quinn…..she didn't know if the diva had forgiven her yet, they hadn't talked about 'the plan' at all after the day in the auditorium, but she wasn't shutting her out and Quinn would take that for now, plus Rachel was really hormonal and she really didn't want to ask and risk the wrath that may follow.

'Morning sickness' was now in full swing and her mood swings were giving Quinn whip lash. One minute she would be freaking out at Quinn for 'not putting her shirt in the hamper' and the next she would be crying clinging to Quinn for dear life and begging her not to leave.

Quinn didn't complain though, she wasn't naïve enough to not realise she was solely to blame so she took it all in her stride, she figured it was kind of her role….she was there to take care of all Rachel's needs while Rachel took care of their baby who was currently hi-jacking her body and using her as its own personal 5 star hotel.

It definitely wasn't all bad though, there were definitely some benefits, firstly unprotected sex was perfectly okay, in fact Rachel preferred it….which meant Quinn was saving a fortune not having to buy condoms. Secondly Rachel loved constant contact, she always wanted to be held or cuddled and Quinn had no problem doing that. Thirdly Rachel's breasts were definitely getting bigger and Quinn loved to look at them, she couldn't touch them yet because they were still too sensitive...so sensitive in fact, that Rachel would hiss even if Quinn just brushed up against them...the doctor assured them however, that once Rachel's body adapted to the hormone changes, the sensitivity should reduce and to say Quinn was excited about that would be an understatement.

Quinn was on her way down the hall towards the choir room when she heard the distinct sound of yelling that sounded remarkably like her little diva. Quinn took off down the hall towards the choir room. As she came around the corner to enter the hall that the room was on she saw Puck running from the other direction. She gave the boy a worried smile as they both arrived at the door.

Puck was Rachel's best friend, had been since the two were in Kindergarten….he also happened to be the only other person at the school to know about Quinn's secret. It wasn't like they told him; actually he caught them in a compromising position one day when he showed up at Rachel's house uninvited. After many, many, many lewd comments he gave them his word that Quinn's secret was safe….and his word had been solid, he had been protecting them ever since.

Quinn entered the choir room and the sight that greeted her made her blood run cold. Mr Shue was holding Rachel back as she tried to lunge at Santana. Quinn wasn't sure if what Santana had said was really bad or if it was just hormones and frankly it didn't matter it made her skin crawl to see Rachel like that. The next thing that she focused on was that Mr Schue had his arms securely wrapped around the diva and was putting unnecessary pressure on Rachel's abdomen….on her baby's home….on her baby. Quinn's need to protect her family kicked in and she strode across the choir room standing between Santana and Rachel. She locked eyes with Mr Shue and placed her hands on her hips, "let go of her", Mr Schue hesitated slightly, looking like he was going to refuse..."Now!" Quinn added, her voice deadly calm not betraying any emotions she was feeling. She fixed her teacher with a cold stare that made his skin crawl, eventually he acquiesced and released the diva from his arms.

Instantly Quinn's face softened and she opened her arms for the seething diva to step into, which she did without hesitation. Quinn wrapped her arms around the little diva, savouring the feeling of knowing she was safe….that they were safe. She placed a kiss to the girl's temple, "Are you okay baby?"

Rachel just nodded her head and snuggled deeper into Quinn breathing her in. She couldn't help the feeling of safety she got from having Quinn there, she may have been to blame for their current position but she had been so supportive and caring over the last few weeks trying to prove her love and devotion to the diva. She felt so protected and for the first time since the whole encounter began she began to calm down.

Now knowing that Rachel was okay and feeling the other girl relax against her she turned around, the diva still securely wrapped in her arms and glared at Santana, "what the hell did you say to her?"

Puck had stepped into the room and was standing behind the Latina just in case she tried something. No one was going to hurt his Jew babe.

Santana just folded her arms and returned Quinn's glare, "Just relax blondie, she's freaking out about nothing. I have taunted her with far worse and she's never snapped before."

"That never answered my question, so I will ask again….What did you say Santana?" Quinn growled lowly.

"Everything I told the midget was the truth." Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn's glare, "I told her that she needs to cut down on her food intake because she is starting to look a little chubby."

Yip, that'll do it Quinn thought. Ever since Rachel found out she was pregnant gaining weight had been a big worry for her, and even though she really hadn't gained much….the weight she had gained was rather noticeable because she was so petite. This had been another point of contention between the two because Rachel couldn't help but get angry at Quinn whenever she would look in the mirror and there really was nothing Quinn could say to calm the diva down….the brunette's love of cuddles and touching came in real handy during these times.

Quinn felt Rachel bristle in her arms, pissing her off that all the effort she had made to calm her down had just been reversed by the reiteration of the statement.

"Take it back", Rachel yelled at the Latina, "or I swear to god I will come over there and kick your ass so hard, you'll be fed through a straw for the rest of your life."

Quinn winced, knowing that the statement wouldn't have been made if Rachel hadn't have been hormonal….in fact the whole situation would have been avoided. Rachel was far more confrontational now and the blonde was still sitting on the fence with regard to if she thought it was a good or a bad thing…at the moment she was leaning towards bad.

Puck looked mildly impressed by the threat but Santana was unfazed, "No, why must I….look Berry I'm only trying to help you, if you keep going like you are then it won't be long before you look like a beach ball and then who is going to want you? I'll tell you who…..no one, I mean hardly anyone likes you and you look like that." She Emphasised her words by eyeing the diva with appreciation, knowing Quinn hated it when people oogled her girl. "If you didn't have your looks working for you….you really would be a complete nobody." Santana smirked at the little diva enjoying the effect she was having on her.

Puck grabbed Santana's arm turning her to face him, "Not cool San…. You've taken it to far this time….now I suggest you fucking apologise before I get really mad and have Lauren kick your ass."

Santana bristled slightly at the threat before shrugging her shoulders and returning her gaze to the couple, she wasn't sure if Puck was serious but she was willing to take a little ass kicking if it meant she got to annoy the little diva, "You know, I think you've noticed to Berry if your little lunch time bathroom rendezvous' are anything to go by, I mean clearly it's not working but I applaud the effort." Santana stood with a smug smile on her face, nobody from the glee club daring to challenge her and defend Rachel….not even Mr Schue.

Quinn felt all the anger leave Rachel's body as her mood shifted and the sadness and pain finally took over, what Santana had been saying finally managing to break through her defences. Quinn glared at the Latina for a few minutes before turning her attention to the diva, Rachel needed her in that moment and Rachel was her priority. Quinn turned to face Rachel fully, she placed her hands on the diva's hips under Rachel's shirt and sweater feeling her warm flesh, her thumbs resting on the diva's slightly hardened abdomen, "Baby nothing she said is true….you are beautiful." She began to stroke Rachel's stomach with her thumbs drawing Rachel's eyes down to her own stomach. Quinn leaned in to whisper in her ear, "You are taking care of another human being Rach, just remember that….remember what we are getting out of this." Rachel nodded her head still looking at her stomach.

"I'm going to need you to calm down baby, stress isn't good for the both of you." Rachel took a few deep breaths to gain some control over her emotions feeling herself slowly begin to relax….she loved that Quinn was so invested, she loved that she couldn't get enough of touching her stomach, she loved that she always managed to say the right thing….she just plain outright loved her. Rachel nuzzled her face into Quinn's chest, just letting the feeling of love wash over her.

"Puck, could you take Rach to my car please, I don't think we will be staying for glee today." Quinn stated glaring at the other members and their teacher. Puck just nodded and walked over to the pair, he put his arm around the little brunette who buried her head in his chest and walked out the door with her.

Once Quinn was sure they were gone, she turned a cold stare to the other glee members….she couldn't believe that they had done nothing, not one saying anything in defence of Rachel or at the very least tried to call Santana off. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, "If any of you say anything to upset Rachel again, I will make the remainder of your time here at McKinely a living hell…..and I promise a slushie will be the least of your worries." Quinn looked at all the pale faces, "I don't care if you mean it in jest or not, if she gets upset…dead." She turned around to head to the door and just before she walked out she turned around again, "In fact if any of you look at her wrong, and by that I mean sneer at her, roll your eyes at her, frown at her, or anything of the sort…well I think you get my point."

"Now Quinn,…", Mr Schue started but Quinn interrupted him, "Mr Schue, Rach and I won't be in glee for a while…not until people learn some respect. If we are not here then Puck won't be either and if you want enough members to compete at Nationals….then I suggest they learn respect fast." With that Quinn spun on her heel and left the choir room.

* * *

Quinn was lying on her bed waiting for Rachel to come out the bathroom, it had been a few hours since the choir room fiasco and things had calmed down...the two girls spending the rest of the afternoon cuddling on the bed. Rachel was staying at Quinn's because her dads' were out of town at a convention. Quinn liked having the diva stay with her, it afforded her the opportunity to be present through every minute of the pregnancy and she could protect and keep her diva safe. She just slept better having her in her arms, knowing she was okay.

Quinn's mom was told about the pregnancy out of necessity because they needed a parent with insurance to book the hospital visits, which had to be made at private hospitals due to Quinn's condition. She also knew about Quinn's condition, Rachel's dads didn't and all they needed now on top of everything else was to have to explain that as well as a pregnancy….so needless to say they didn't know yet.

It was bad enough telling Judy, she hadn't been angry like Quinn had thought she would be…no, she had been disappointed, which was so much worse in Quinn's eyes. Quinn and her mom had always had a very good relationship that only improved when Quinn told her parents she was gay. Judy had been the cool, calm parent when she informed them (I mean how could they not see that coming, she had a dick), her dad wanted to throw her out but her mom refused. They got divorced not long after and because it was her mom's family that came from money; they still lived comfortably…not comfortably enough to skip out on a full ride to UCLA, but comfortably enough. So when she saw the pain and disappointment in her mom's eyes her heart broke, she never wanted to be the one to put that look there.

_Two weeks ago_

_Quinn and Rachel were sitting on a chair in the Fabray lounge waiting for Judy to respond, the silence was killing them and they wished she would just yell at them and get it over with._

"_Well…", Judy started far calmer than either girl expected, "we will need to book you a 10 week scan to make sure everything is progressing as normal."_

_Both girls looked at each other brows furrowed in confusion, this was so not what they were expecting. _

"_Mom…" Quinn started_

"_No Quinnie, don't", Judy said a tone of resignation in her voice, "I am so disappointed in you; I thought you were more responsible than this."_

_Quinn dropped her head to her chest, she hated disappointing her mother, if this was how her mom felt now she didn't want to think about how she would react when she found out that Quinn did it intentionally... The blonde felt sick at the thought._

"_It is easier for me to focus on what needs to be done now and not on the mistakes that were made in the past." Judy said with a nod of her head, standing up and leaving the two girls alone in the room. _

"_We can't tell them how it happened Quinn…if…if that was how your mom reacted without knowing…oh my god, imagine my dads Quinn, they will kill you and that's without knowing it was intentional", Rachel stated a hint of panic as well as anger in her voice._

_Quinn winced at the reminder, not that she needed it….she really did not think this plan through. She nodded her head squeezing Rachel's hand, "I agree, they don't need to know how it happened, just that it did." _

**Present**

Judy had taken a few days to come to terms with what had happened and although she was still disappointed, she had made it known that she planned to be there for the two girls and support them through this.

They had their first scan in 2 weeks and Judy Fabray insisted she be there, she wanted to see her grandbaby too.

Quinn was bought from her thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door opening, she looked over and the look on the diva's face made her heart stop. Quinn jumped from the bed and made her way over to the brunette. "Baby, what's wrong? What happened?"

Rachel looked up at Quinn with worry in her eyes, she had gone to the bathroom to use the toilet but on removal of her underwear she noticed blood….she took some toilet paper to check and when she removed it, there was blood on that too, she didn't know what was happening but she was terrified.

"I…..I'm bleeding", Rachel whispered voice shaky.

Initially Quinn scrunched her face in confusion, she didn't see any blood….but then realisation dawned on her and fear prickled at her skin like a thousand needles, every hair on her body stood up.

"Okay", Quinn said tone slightly panicked, "you just sit over on the bed…and I'll call the doctor." Quinn helped the girl to the bed before kissing her head and leaving the room.

Judy walked out of the kitchen just as Quinn came thundering down the stairs, Quinn broke down into tears upon seeing her mom…she couldn't cry in front of Rachel she needed to be the strong one. Judy took in Quinn's appearance and wrapped her arms around the girl, "What's going on?" Judy asked concern written on her face.

Quinn pulled away from her mom slightly to look her in her eyes, "Rachel's bleeding mom…..from down there."

Judy's eyes widened in realisation completely understanding the girl's fear and knowing how scared Rachel must be, "Listen baby, I am sure everything is fine okay. Bleeding during the early stages of pregnancy can be normal." She saw Quinn beginning to relax slightly and carried on, "Here is what we are going to do, you are going to get Rachel and drive her to the hospital and I am going to call Dr. Greenly and get him to meet you, okay?"

Quinn nodded her head and hugged her mom again, she was so relieved that she was there to help and support them.

"Now go get Rachel and go to the hospital", Quinn nodded and turned bolting up the stairs again, "and call and tell me how it goes." Judy yelled as she made her way to the phone a tinge of fear in her gut, she hoped everything was okay.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were in one of the exam rooms, the diva had already changed into a hospital gown and now all they could do was wait for the doctor to arrive. Rachel went and sat on the bed, her legs hanging off the side. Quinn stood behind her wrapping her arms around her, both of them needing the comfort.

Quinn could feel Rachel shaking in her arms and she knew no matter how scared she was, Rachel was more…she already had a bond with this baby that Quinn would never understand. "No matter what happens, we will get through this together okay?"

Rachel turned slightly locking eyes with Quinn and giving her a watery smile, "I know baby", she leaned forward locking lips with Quinn just as the door was opened and Dr. Greenly came in.

He smiled at the two girls, "so I believe we have a little bit of bleeding." Both girls gave him a slight nod, "Okay, well Rachel I'm going to need you to lay back and put your legs in the stirrups." Quinn let go of Rachel's waist allowing the diva to lie down and put her legs in the stirrups before stepping back up to the table and taking Rachel's hand in hers, bringing it to her lips and kissing it, she sat in the chair by Rachel's head, keeping the girl's hand pressed to her lips the whole time.

To have her doctor seated between her open legs looking at her most intimate parts had got to be the most uncomfortable situation Rachel had ever found herself in.

The doctor slid some gloves on and squirted some lube onto his glove, "Now there are several reasons as to why you may be bleeding and none of them are any reason to be concerned." Both Quinn and Rachel nodded in response.

"Have you felt any cramping, accompanying the bleeding?" Dr. Greenly asked. Rachel shook her head. "That's a really good sign Rachel." He gave the girl a reassuring smile and was pleased to get a small one in response. "Okay I'm going to have to do a vaginal exam and then we will do an early scan that will be vaginal as well, just to check on the baby and make sure all is well."

He felt Rachel tense slightly at the idea of having anything inserted in her vagina, "I assure you that while you may feel some discomfort, you shouldn't feel much pain. Try to relax and focus on something else, perhaps your girlfriend here can provide some assistance."

Rachel took a few calming breaths and then nodded for the doctor to continue, she looked over at Quinn who was smiling warmly at her, the blonde continued to hold her hand with one of hers and her other hand she gently laid on the diva's stomach. Rachel smiled at the gesture resting her other hand over Quinn's one on her stomach.

"Got to comfort both members of my family", Quinn murmured into Rachel's hand, Rachel grinned at the statement before a gasp escaped her lips as the doctor began his exam, she could feel his fingers inside her as he began to probe around, she tried to jerk away from the intrusion but couldn't. Quinn squeezed her hand drawing the diva's attention to her. Rachel locked eyes with Quinn and didn't look away until the exam was done, no words were said….no words needed to be said she just needed to know Quinn was there, the girl's presence always having the ability to soothe Rachel.

"Okay, well everything appears to be fine…no infection or inflammation of the walls, so we can move onto the vaginal scan", Dr. Greenly said as he pulled off his gloves flinging them into the bin and taking out and putting a fresh pair on. He pulled the screen for the ultrasound closer and picked up the long cylindrical transducer. He placed what Quinn could only describe as a condom on the transducer and squirted some lube on. "Now this should feel slightly more uncomfortable than the exam…..I find it helps when I tell people they are about to see their baby." He could see the hesitant smiles on their faces as they looked at each other, they didn't want to get too excited in case something was wrong.

"Um…..can I ask why you are using that method of scanning as opposed to the other 'more common' method?" Quinn asked pointing at the transducer the doctor was holding, she was feeling nervous on behalf of Rachel…I mean the thing wasn't exactly small.

The doctor chuckled a little at Quinn's flushed face, "Well at this stage in the pregnancy a vaginal scan would give us a clearer image and therefore a better idea of what is going on….now you probably won't hear a heart beat it's still too early for that, so don't let that worry you okay." He took his seat again, "Are you ready Rachel?"

Rachel took a few deep breaths and focused on relaxing her muscles before she nodded at the doctor to continue. She felt a slight pressure as he initially pushed the transducer in and then the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched, even with the lube to assist movement, it was still a sensation she would not wish to experience again.

Quinn leaned forward and placed a kiss on Rachel's forehead, brushing her fingers through the diva's hair, "I love you", she murmured into Rachel's ear as they waited to see their baby for the first time.

"Okay…." The doctor started, "That right there", he said pointing to a small little blotch on the screen, "is your baby…and from what I can see it is perfectly fine. I see no reason to panic." He removed the transducer and began to clean up. "I have a feeling that your spotting is due to your hormones, the hormonal changes in your body can cause irritation to your cervix which can cause bleeding, but it is nothing to worry about…it should stop in a day or two."

Both girls thanked the doctor before he left the room... Rachel turned to Quinn and burst into tears of relief, she hadn't realised how attached to the baby she already was... Well at least not until the chance that it may no longer exist came to light. She didn't agree with how the baby came to be in existence but now that it was, she definitely wanted it to stay that way. "I was so scared….so scared, I don't know what I would have done if something had happened, I never would have forgiven myself."

Quinn helped Rachel off the bed and pulled her into her arms, "I was scared too baby, but everything is fine…don't play the what if game. Everything is fine." She placed her one hand flat on Rachel's stomach, "All three of us are fine."

Rachel nodded her head before leaning back and kissing Quinn. She needed her, especially in that moment, "Everything is fine", she repeated.

* * *

That night after they got home Quinn never left Rachel's side, she just needed to be there, she needed to make sure she was okay... that everything was okay. After all that happened throughout the day both girls were absolutely exhausted and Quinn wasn't sure she ever wanted to let the diva out of her sight again. Both Girls fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow, Quinn was spooning Rachel with one arm resting under the diva's head and the other resting on her stomach, their legs in a tangled mess.

If this was only the 2 month mark, they had a long 7 months ahead of them.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that and it did not disappoint. Next chapter: A huge surprise is coming the way of our girls and plus we have the Berry men...Lots to look forward to :).**

**Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey back with a new chapter...hope you guys enjoy it. I'm just plain cruel just when you think they have enough to deal with I throw a new twist in. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and alerted I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters, they belong to one Ryan Murphy... I'm just borrowing them for a little while.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

**2 weeks later**

"Oh my god Quinn…..Oh my god", Rachel stated as she paced across her bedroom, she had been doing that for the last 20 minutes and she showed no signs of stopping.

"So did you make some kind of concession for this in your plan Quinn, because I have to be completely honest with you right now…..I am freaking out and could use some reassurance that everything is going to be alright."

Quinn was sitting on the bed watching Rachel pace from side to side, sure she was shocked too, but another emotion was currently more dominant in her body…..pride. Quinn couldn't help but smirk, man she was good.

Rachel looked over at Quinn and saw the smug look on her face, "Oh, please to god tell me you are not proud of yourself Quinn." When all Quinn could do was shrug her shoulders in response and give a shy smirk, Rachel fumed.

"Oh my god you are….you are totally proud of yourself. I cannot believe that at a time like this, where our lives have just changed for the second time in 10 weeks you are giving yourself a metaphorical pat on the back." Rachel huffed a laugh and ran a hand through her hair, "You know I was pissed at you initially for lying to me and knocking me up, intentionally might I add, but now pissed doesn't even begin to describe what I am feeling." Rachel turned to Quinn arms folded across her chest fiery brown eyes boring into hazel ones, "I think you should leave…..I really need time to process this and you are not helping in the slightest." Rachel turned around and made her way towards the bathroom door before turning back around and adding as an afterthought, "Oh and I am sooooo cutting you off….you better start getting used to giving yourself a 'helping hand'."

Quinn was off the bed in a matter of seconds and caught Rachel's arm before she could walk into the bathroom. She pulled Rachel flush against her and captured her lips in a fiery kiss, not giving Rachel chance to protest. She was out to prove Rachel wrong, she knew that Rachel was horny as hell and needed Quinn as much as she needed her and she would be damned if Rachel thought she had the control to cut her off.

She felt Rachel begin to respond with equal fervour a small moan escaping her lips, her tongue gliding across Rachel's lips begging for entrance which she was immediately granted, the feeling of Rachel's tongue massaging her own almost causing her knees to buckle. She slowly backed the diva to the bed laying her down gently before carefully laying on top of her. She broke the kiss both panting heavily as she began sucking on Rachel's pulse point, the sounds coming from the diva only spurring her on. Quinn sat up, removing both her and the diva's shirts and bras before gently laying back down, their bare chest meeting causing both girls to moan at the sensation.

Rachel opened her thighs allowing Quinn to rest snugly against her, her hardened member rubbing so sweetly against Rachel's clit. She knew she was supposed to have withheld but by god Quinn was good at what she did, as was evidenced by the predicament they found themselves in. She felt Quinn shift slightly lower and nearly orgasmed when she felt the girl gently take one of her extremely sensitive nipples into her mouth and begin to suck on it gently, her tongue coming out to play every once and a while. "Oh god baby….mhmm….so good, so, so good", Rachel moaned grabbing the back of Quinn's head to stop her from leaving. Quinn carried on giving her breasts ample attention until Rachel wasn't sure she could take anymore, "Baby, if you ever want to get off I suggest we get to the main event."

Quinn lifted her head and nodded at Rachel before sitting up and removing their remaining items of clothing. Rachel spread her legs her sopping wet pussy on display to Quinn, Quinn moaned at the sight pumping herself a few times before taking up her position between Rachel's thighs. She placed a single lick up the diva's slit because she loved the taste of the girl before slowly making her way up the diva's body, placing a lingering kiss on her hard slightly distended stomach as she went. She rested on her elbows on either side of the diva's head similar to the night that started it all and slowly grinded her hardened member against Rachel's clit.

Quinn directed herself into Rachel's tight channel and instantly felt the diva's walls grip her oh so sweetly, both girls groaning at the sensation. Once Quinn was all the way in, she stopped moving savouring the moment and looking down at her diva... Rachel began to whimper at the lack of movement and thrust her hips up to try and entice Quinn to move, but it was to no avail because the other girl stayed still.

"Rach", Quinn called, Rachel's eyes instantly snapped to hers, her big brown eyes almost black with desire…..she had something she needed to say and at least this way she knew the diva couldn't try to leave the room and would be far calmer. "I know that this is scary, I'm scared to. Things didn't quite go according to plan…" Rachel rolled her eyes at that understatement, "But….I know we can do it, as long as we are together. I'm not sure how yet but I know everything will turn out for the best." Quinn smiled down at the diva lightly pecking her on the lips, "I mean you are Rachel Berry, the most organised and determined person I know….If anyone can figure out a way to make it work, it'll be you and I will be by your side every step of the way."

Rachel smiled at Quinn and leaned up to connect their lips again, "Okay", she said feeling for the first time since they returned home from the doctor that they actually might.

"Okay", Quinn repeated finally beginning to thrust slowly into the diva, causing her to gasp slightly. "You do realise that we are going to have to tell people now…..I mean….oh baby….I mean we might have been able…..mhmm…..to hide one baby, but two we don't stand a chance", Rachel moaned softly. Quinn grunted her acknowledgement before beginning to thrust a bit faster, Rachel dug her nails into Quinn's shoulders her hips meeting each thrust. "Faster baby I….I need…faster", Rachel moaned louder this time as she neared her climax. Quinn buried her head in Rachel's shoulder and picked up the pace again, "I love you baby….I love you so much" Quinn grunted. "Oh my god baby, I'm…I'm coming, I'm coming", Rachel whimpered lightly as her orgasm washed over her, her muscles clenching pulling Quinn headlong into her own orgasm, cum spurting into Rachel.

After a few minutes Quinn was still lying between Rachel's legs, her head resting on the girl's stomach. Rachel was running her fingers through Quinn's hair humming a song. "Twins Rach….I can't believe it…..We're having twins", Quinn mused turning her head to kiss Rachel's stomach.

Rachel smiled at the girl, a hint of fear and uncertainty in her voice, "I know baby."

"I guess I should probably start referring to us as a family of four now, don't want one of them getting a complex", Quinn mused out loud.

Rachel laughed quietly, she knew they were going to need to have a serious conversation about what they were going to do. I mean they were going to UCLA to study full time, it was going to be hard…it would have been hard with one baby, but with two…Rachel shuddered at the thought, she knew it was going to be up to her to be the realist in this situation and to try and make a new plan that would ensure they could cope with two babies (Wow, she was going to have to get used to that…Damn Quinn and her need to overachieve at everything), finish university and achieve her Broadway dreams. Failure wasn't an option... She loved that Quinn was so invested and so excited, but couldn't help but think that she was in for a serious wake-up call when the babies finally did arrive.

"Rachel!" Leroy Berry yelled angrily as he barged into her room without knocking, catching both girls naked and in a very compromising position on the bed. "Oh my god!" he yelled as he slammed the door again and stood outside. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs right now", he growled angrily through the door, "You both have some serious explaining to do."

Quinn and Rachel were still lying on the bed naked Quinn between Rachel's legs, to shocked to move. They locked eyed with each other before flying out of bed to get dressed not wanting to anger the man anymore than he already was.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn made their way downstairs, hands tightly interlocked. They were both scared beyond belief, I mean neither one had ever seen Leroy that angry before…..and that was before he had caught them, well he hadn't really caught them in the act, but he had seen them in their post coital bliss…with Quinn…naked…lying on top of his daughter… Who was also naked.

They rounded the corner and entered the living room where Leroy was pacing much like Rachel had been doing about an hour before. He turned around to face them when they entered the room, fury present in his eyes. Quinn felt Rachel stiffen and without even thinking about the consequences she stepped in front of her, blocking her from her father's view.

Leroy saw the look in Rachel's eyes before Quinn stepped in the way, it was a look he never wanted his daughter to direct at him and he knew he needed to calm down before he did or said something he was going to regret for the rest of his life... The last thing he wanted to do was burn bridges that he would never be able to repair. He dropped his head and took a few deep breaths to try and calm the rage that he was feeling before looking back up and locking eyes with Quinn, "Come in and sit down please", he said as calmly as possible pointing to the love seat he was standing in front of.

Quinn gave a short nod moving towards the chair, Rachel clinging to her shirt trying to keep as close to her as possible. Quinn made sure to keep her body positioned between Rachel and her dad all the way to the couch, once seated Rachel curled up into her side needing the comfort Quinn provided. Quinn wrapped her arm around her pulling her impossibly close, the sides of their bodies were completely touching, she turned her head kissing Rachel's temple her eyes never leaving Leroy.

Leroy watched the display with interest, to know that his daughter was so loved actually helped to calm him even more….there was so much he didn't understand and he knew that the two girls in front of him were his only way of getting answers. He sat down on the coffee table in front of them and took a deep breath, "Now…." Just then the front door flew open and Hiram Berry came running in, panting like he had just run a marathon, "Leroy", he shouted, "I got your 911, what's going on? Who is injured? Did someone die?" He entered the lounge and instantly stopped when he took in the sight in front of him, "What's going on?" he asked concern evident in his tone.

"I was just about to find that out myself", Leroy said giving a slight smile, "You should probably sit down for this". Hiram just nodded his head and sat down next to his husband on the table smiling slightly at the sight of the two girls wrapped so tightly together.

"Now…" Leroy began again, "I was at the private hospital on the other side of town today for a consult", both girls instantly stiffened as the implication of what he just said sunk in. Hiram looked at everyone confused, "What am I missing?" he asked.

"Well…" Leroy started still looking at the girls but angling his body towards his husband, "while I was there, one of the nurses recognised me as being Rachel's father and then proceeded to congratulate me on becoming a grandfather in a few months." He looked at Hiram who was now sitting in shock, "Oh, that's not all. She gave me this…" he took a scan out of his pocket and gave it to Hiram. "Apparently these two were so shocked when they found out they were having twins that they forgot to wait for a picture of the ultrasound, so she gave it to me in hopes that I could give it to them."

Hiram sat in silence trying to comprehend all that he had just learned…this wasn't what he wanted for his baby, she was supposed to go to Julliard, become successful on Broadway and then when she was much, much older consider having children. But now she was giving up her dream of going to Julliard to attend UCLA with Quinn and she was pregnant at 17…How was that even possible I mean Quinn's a girl.

"It's yours", Hiram asked uncertainly.

Quinn gulped and nodded, she knew the time had come to tell them, she just didn't know how they were going to react.

"But how…I mean…how?" Hiram asked eyebrows furrowed in confusion looking at the scan of his grandchildren apparently.

Quinn blushed, how do you tell your girlfriends parents you have a dick. "I, uh, I… have a…", she gestured to the lower half of her body, "I have since I was born."

Both men initially looked confused before both of sets of eyes widened in realisation. "How come we didn't know about this?" Leroy gestured at her lap.

Quinn was about to answer when another voice spoke on her behalf, "Because daddy, it's not exactly something that you bring up on Sunday dinner. Quinn didn't feel comfortable enough to tell you about it and I didn't want to pressure her into doing something she wasn't ready for." Rachel stated with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Well, do you think it's necessary for us to know now?" Leroy questioned eyebrow raised, arms crossed.

"Well, yes obviously…as I am with child it has become of the utmost importance as I would not want you to think I had been unfaithful."

Hiram jumped in before Leroy could respond again, "Well now that we understand the reason behind the secrecy, I think we need to address the issue of your stupidity at not using protection."

Both girls looked at each other silently agreeing that like with Quinn's mother they didn't need to know the truth about the conception of their babies. Quinn turned back to Rachel's fathers, "It only happened once….we got a little carried away and I forgot, but I swear that it only happened the once."

Rachel didn't like lying to her fathers but felt that considering the circumstances she would need to if she wanted to keep Quinn in her life, "We are both equally to blame, it is our sex life and the responsibility of remembering protection should lie on both our shoulders."

Both Quinn and Rachel's Dads blushed at the mention of a sex life, "We do realise this and we are not blaming Quinn at all for what happened. We are however extremely disappointed in both of you. This should never have happened…do you have any idea how difficult raising a baby is, even when you are an adult with a full time job …let alone two babies. You two are just children yourself, who are going to be studying full time away from home where we and Judy aren't going to be able to help you. Do you have any idea what you are going to do?" Leroy scolded his frustration at the situation getting the better of him.

"We're keeping them…" Rachel stated softly locking eyes with Quinn, "We don't know how yet but we are, they are a part of us and we can't give that up." Quinn smiled down at Rachel before leaning forward and giving her a kiss.

Leroy scoffed, "Think about this Rachel, this is going to mess up your dreams. Do you really think you are going to make Broadway with two babies to support, you are living in a fantasy if you think you will." He stood up and bent over right in front of Rachel, "IT. WILL. NEVER. HAPPEN" he enunciated each word with a clap of his hands as if to try to wake her up.

Hiram gasped, while Rachel choked back a sob burying her head in Quinn's shoulder. So many people had told her her dreams would never come true, but her father had never been part of that and to hear him say it now hurt more than she thought possible.

"Leroy…" Hiram admonished.

"No Hiram, she needs to hear this…she can't go around living in a fantasy world. She needs to face the reality of the situation." Leroy bent down in front of Rachel, "Listen to me Rachel…I love you and I only want what's best for you and this", he said pointing down at her stomach, "raising those babies is not what's best for you."

Rachel shook her head, "No", she whimpered wrapping her arms around Quinn needing more than anything to feel the comfort and protection she usually felt from being in the girl's arms. What her father was saying was hurting her, but more than that she couldn't help but think he was right…would this be all her life amounted to if they chose to keep the babies, would she never make Broadway.

Leroy stretched his hand out to her but before it made contact with her he felt pressure on his wrist delaying its progress. He looked up and was met with the fiery gaze of one Quinn Fabray, "Don't", she growled.

He could not believe the nerve of this girl stopping him from touching his own daughter, "Excuse me", he stated, "she is my daughter and I will comfort her if I so chose."

"She may be your daughter, but she is part of my family and she is carrying my children...you know those babies that you are telling her in no uncertain terms she needs to give away without even consulting me. I am a part of this too Mr. Berry and I apologise if you feel I am being disrespectful but I need to be included in this decision." She stated voice rising as her anger and frustration with the man in front of her manifested itself.

Leroy yanked his wrist out of her grasp but did not try to touch Rachel again.

Hiram made an attempt to put his hand on Leroy's shoulder, but was quickly shaken off, he was quite impressed with the girl's outburst and judging by the way Rachel was stroking her hip where her hands were resting she was too... It was painfully clear however that Leroy was not impressed, he was looking at Quinn as if she was a bug that needed to be squashed.

"I think you should go, Quinn", Leroy stated as calmly as possible, although below the surface he was seething, "I would like to talk with my daughter alone."

"No", Rachel whimpered into Quinn's neck.

"Don't worry baby, I'm not going anywhere without you", Quinn whispered but it was loud enough for the Berry men to hear. Quinn's patience with Rachel's dad was wearing thin, she knew he was saying what he thought was best, but this was her family and she wasn't going to let anybody hurt them.

"Come on", she whispered into Rachel's hair as she stood up picking the smaller girl up with her.

"What are you doing?" Leroy asked as he stood up.

"Protecting my family..." Quinn stated looking down at Rachel, "Go upstairs and pack some things baby, you are coming to stay with my mom and I for a while." Rachel gave a small nod before leaving the room to do as she was told.

"What!" Leroy yelled moving to follow Rachel but Quinn stepped in his way.

"I'm sorry Mr. Berry but Rachel doesn't need this right now, she has enough to worry about…she doesn't need you telling her that her dreams would be unreachable because of our kids. What she needs is your support and your help. We are going to do this and Rachel's dreams are going to come true…in metaphorical terms, we are going to have our cake and eat it too. We aren't living in some dream world; we know it is going to be difficult and that the next few years are going to be trying but we are going to make it…and if you want to be a part of that than I suggest that you take some time to come to terms with this and then apologize. I would really like you to be a part of our lives and get to know your grandkids….but make no mistake, my family is my top priority and I will protect them at all costs and if that means keeping you away from them so be it." Quinn turned around and began to leave the room as Rachel was coming down the stairs with a few bags.

Quinn slung the heavier bags on her left shoulder and wrapped her right arm around Rachel, "Are you ready to go?"

Rachel gave Quinn a watery smile before nodding. She looked over her shoulder at her dads tears leaking from her eyes. She felt Quinn kiss her temple and heard a whispered, "come on", as they started walking to the door.

"Wait….you can't do this, I'll call the police….I'll have you arrested for kidnapping", Leroy shouted trying anything to stop what was going on.

"No you won't", Quinn replied opening the front door for her and Rachel to walk through, "because no matter how much of a jackass you're being, you don't want to hurt your daughter and you know that that would hurt her very much."

"Daddy, please", Rachel pleaded with Hiram to do something, tears streaming down her face. He looked at her and nodded, he knew what his baby wanted and now all he had to do was try and convince Leroy.

"Hiram…do something", Leroy yelled pointing to the door through which the two girls had just left, "are you just going to let them go?"

"Yes", Hiram replied standing up and facing his husband, "and so are you, because I agree with Quinn." Leroy looked like he was about to interrupt but Hiram stopped him, "that is her family Leroy and as much as you don't like it, she is a part of that family….our family. I want to be a part of my daughter's life; I want to be a part of my grandbabies lives. So I suggest that you start practicing your grovelling skills and you can do that from the couch for the next few days." Hiram turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Leroy alone to stew with his thoughts.

* * *

Later that night Quinn and Rachel were laying in the bath together. Quinn had lit candles, but made sure they weren't scented as Rachel was currently very sensitive to different smells and the last thing she wanted was the little diva having an upset stomach on top of everything else. The bath was full of water, covering both of them to their shoulders, she had included foam bath in the hope it would help the little diva relax as she had been upset ever since leaving her house and her fathers.

Quinn was resting with her back against the side of the bath and Rachel was nestled between her legs with her head resting against Quinn's chest. Quinn was brushing through Rachel's hair with one hand while the other rested on the Girl's thigh, "What are you thinking about baby?" Quinn asked placing a kiss to Rachel's ear.

"I was thinking how lucky I am to have you", she turned her head to the side so she could look at Quinn, "Thank you for being there today and for not leaving when my dad asked you too", she leaned forward and connected their lips.

Quinn smiled against Rachel's lips and pecked her lips a few more times before pulling back and looking at her, "I'll never leave you baby…..you're kind of stuck with me now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way", Rachel replied.

"Your dad is going to come around too, you'll see. He loves you and he's just worried….and as soon as he sees things our way I'll let him see you guys again", she said softly resting her hands on Rachel's stomach.

Rachel giggled, "Oh…you'll let him see us will you."

"Yes, it's my job to protect you guys and I take my job very seriously", Quinn answered light heartedly.

Rachel turned so she was straddling Quinn's waist and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. "I love you so much, and I am so grateful that you, for lack of a better term, took it upon yourself to become my baby daddy."

Quinn rested her hands on Rachel's hips a low chuckle escaping her lips, "I love you too baby and I too am so grateful for the fact that I am, for lack of a better term, your baby daddy."

Rachel leaned forward capturing Quinn's lips with her own. It started out as a slow kiss that became more passionate when Rachel licked Quinn's bottom lip begging for entrance which Quinn granted. After a few minutes of kissing Rachel broke the kiss and began to place open mouthed kisses on Quinn's neck. Quinn leaned her head to the side to give the diva more access; she was so distracted that she didn't notice one of Rachel's hands moving until….

Quinn's eyes snapped open her hips jerking up into Rachel's hand, "Uh….baby….oh my god…..oh….so good…..what….uh….what are….you….doing?" Quinn managed to get out between moans.

Rachel chuckled slightly moving her lips back to Quinn's and kissing her, "I am showing you how grateful I am", she husked against her lips, her hand still moving up and down Quinn's shaft.

Quinn bit her lip throwing her head back, eyes squeezed shut trying desperately not to moan, knowing that her mom would definitely hear. She was breathing shallowly desperately trying not to lose composure as Rachel began to pump faster, "Feels so good baby", Quinn moaned out softly. She was barrelling towards orgasm when she felt Rachel's hand leave her shaft, she whimpered at the loss and jerked her hips up looking for some contact, she was so close….it would only take one or two more jerks and she would be on her way, "Baby….please", she whined.

The next thing she felt were Rachel's tight walls gripping her, she snapped her eyes to Rachel who was smirking at her, "You feel so good in me baby", Rachel whispered into her neck, her lips brushing against the skin there. Quinn groaned at the sensation and jerked her hips up, biting her lip this time trying to hold off her orgasm she wanted Rachel to enjoy this too.

Rachel began to rock her hips back and forth; she took in Quinn's face and saw her fighting her orgasm. "Let go baby, this is about you….not me…" she leant forward so her lips were brushing against Quinn's ear, she took it between her teeth feeling Quinn's hips jerk at the sensation, "I just want your cum", she husked.

"Oh god baby", she moaned, her hips jerking one more time as her orgasm overcame her and she came inside Rachel.

Rachel moaned at the feeling of being filled. She rested her head against Quinn's shoulder; their bodies flush against each other as Quinn rode out her orgasm. Rachel just savoured the feeling of spurt after spurt of cum filling her.

When Rachel felt Quinn soften she pulled back to look Quinn in the eye, "From now on, we don't waste any cum….you want to orgasm you come and you do it in me because the only thing your family seems to be craving is you", Rachel whispered running her finger down Quinn's chest. "Do you understand?"

When Quinn took a little too long to answer, still trying to comprehend what was being said after her mind blowing orgasm, Rachel tightened her inner muscles and jerked, looking at Quinn with raised eyebrows. Quinn hips jerked up automatically, a moan escaping her lips but her eyes were wide and focused on Rachel.

"I said…Do You Understand?" Rachel reiterated her previous question.

"I understand, I understand", Quinn bought her hands to Rachel's hips holding Rachel down as she jerked her hips up again, "I love it when you get forceful, I think we should start this new rule right now….because I am definitely ready to go again."

Rachel laughed huskily, rocking her hips in time with Quinn the water slushing around them, "Uh-huh, I think I like that idea", she whispered as she bent down and reconnected their lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys back with a new chapter and the redmption of Santana as promised. I'm not so sure about this chapter, its not one of my favourite ones...so drop me a review and let me know what you think about it.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews I appreciate everyone's thoughts on the story, they are always fun to read. I'm glad you're all enjoying it.**

**All grammatical and spelling errors are my own and I apologise for them in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's character...that priviledge belongs to one Ryan Murpy, I am just temporarily borrowing them.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**

**3 Months Along**

Quinn woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed; she leaned up on her elbows and listened carefully to see if she could locate her little diva. Rachel had officially moved in with Quinn and her mother a week ago, not because she was still fighting with her fathers, they had come over and apologized 2 days after the 'disagreement' and were now being the supportive, loving parents they always were. No, she had moved in because she didn't want to be separated from Quinn and they both felt that living with her mom would be better because well things were still tense between Quinn and Leroy and Rachel really didn't need the stress.

Quinn heard what sounded remarkably like retching coming from her bathroom and instantly rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom and the site that greeted her broke her heart as it had every night since morning sickness had begun hitting Rachel at approximately 3am.

Rachel was on her knees leaning heavily on the seat, her head resting on her arms, her stomach now definitely visible. Quinn still couldn't believe it, it was like they went to sleep one night and they woke up the next morning and there it was. The doctor had informed them that because Rachel was so petite it would be likely that she would show relatively early in her pregnancy, especially since she was having twins, but Quinn didn't expect it to happen so suddenly.

Quinn walked over to Rachel picking up the wash cloth from the basin as she went, she knelt down behind Rachel taking the elastic band that she kept for these occasions off her wrist and tied up Rachel's hair with it. "You okay?" Quinn cooed rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Rachel glared over her shoulder, Quinn held up her hands in surrender, "You're right….stupid question." Rachel shook her head in agreement, "You know…I hate you at moments like these" Rachel whimpered before dry heaving in the toilet.

"I know", Quinn chuckled, "you tell me every night baby."

Quinn couldn't help but think what it was going to be like when Rachel was pushing two babies out of her…

"Quinnie", Judy called from the door, "I just bought a bottle of flat ginger ale for Rachel, it always helped to settle my stomach when I was pregnant with you and your sister."

"Thanks mom", Quinn smiled walking over to get the ginger ale from her. "Go back to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay", she stated pulling Quinn into a hug. She looked over at Rachel, "This will stop soon sweetheart, it usually only lasts the first trimester."

Rachel nodded her response leaning her back against the bath. Quinn walked back over to her and knelt in front of her. "You finished?" Quinn questioned softly, when Rachel nodded Quinn stood and flushed the toilet, she wet the cloth and bought Rachel some mouth wash. She wiped her face with the cloth and then gave her the mouth wash, "Swirl and spit baby." Rachel did as she was told spitting the mouth wash into the bath behind her. Quinn helped Rachel up and led her to the bed and helped her lay down.

"Here baby, take a few sips of this", Quinn stated as she sat down next to her holding the bottle with a straw to Rachel's lips. Rachel lifted to her elbows and took a few sips before lying back down again. She was tired all the time, her body was hurting; she felt like a whale, her hormones were all over the place and she was only 3 months in.

Quinn lay down on her side next to her, rubbing soothing circles on her stomach. Rachel turned her head to look at Quinn, "6 more months and then they stop using me as an incubator and my body can go back to being mine."

Quinn smiled reassuringly at her, "I know it's hard baby but think of the pay off….we get two beautiful babies." She leaned down and kissed her stomach before resuming the soothing rubbing, "If you want I can have a word with them in private, tell them to give you a break."

Rachel chuckled, "I'd like that very much….but not now okay, we have school tomorrow and I think we both need some sleep."

Quinn smiled and nodded rolling onto her back, knowing that Rachel preferred lying on her side so the babies didn't put pressure on any organs. Rachel wrapped her leg over Quinn's and rested her stomach snug against Quinn's side on a pillow, one arm wrapped around her stomach, the other interlocked with Quinn's resting on Quinn's chest, her head on her shoulder. "I love you baby….and babies", Quinn mumbled sleepily and a few minutes later they were asleep.

* * *

The next day school seemed to be going without a hitch, there were a couple of stares when people took in Rachel's appearance but other than that Quinn felt that everyone pretty much ignored them... Which was good because that meant they weren't the focus of attention and that it would be less likely that people would realise Rachel was pregnant.

Rachel was feeling extremely self conscious; she felt like everyone was staring at her, she had on one of Quinn's baggy hoodies and a pair of jeans that wouldn't fit much longer. She was carrying her books over her stomach hoping to further hide her prominent bulge. She felt like she might as well have the word 'pregnant' tattooed on her forehead.

She hadn't seen Quinn since that morning because they only shared one class before lunch and now she felt as if she was walking the hallways without her security blanket. She was walking to her next class head bowed, determined to get there as fast as possible, she didn't like being in the hall on her own, she felt like she was a sitting duck…and she wasn't wrong.

As she rounded the corner she was hit with a wave of cold that made her breath hitch, she wiped her eyes and looked up just in time to see Azimio hit her with another one. Rachel stood there frozen not sure what to do, she looked down at the floor where the slushie was pooling around her feet. She was hypnotized by the drops falling off her onto the floor, she was so hypnotized in fact that she didn't notice that they were talking to her until she felt Karofsky knock her books out of her hand and push her shoulder to get her attention…her body jerked back at the push and she moved her foot to try to maintain her balance but because the floor was wet her feet slipped and she fell hard onto her back.

She was so distracted by the pain that she couldn't focus on what was happening around her until she heard the banging of lockers and looked up to see Santana and Puck, Glee's resident bad asses kicking Karofsky and Azimio's asses.

Quinn was walking to her locker having stayed behind in her history class to discuss a possible extra credit assignment when she saw students running down the hall in the direction she was going, which could only mean there was a fight going on. Quinn felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and started to jog which then led to a full on sprint. She rounded the corner and pushed her way through the crowd, the first thing she noticed when she got to the front was Puck and Santana in fight mode. They fought like a well oiled machine; it looked like a dance they had choreographed for years. Then she noticed Rachel lying on the floor in a pool of slushie, Kurt and Finn forming a small wall around her trying to protect her from prying eyes.

Quinn made her way to Rachel and knelt down beside her and tried to pull her into her arms only to have Rachel wince, "Baby, what's hurting?"Quinn asked concern evident in her tone. Rachel looked up at Quinn, tears streaming down her face, "My back", she sobbed out. Kurt and Finn had turned at the sound of the diva's voice. "Quinn….the babies", Rachel sobbed her hand finding her stomach as she continued to lie on the floor on her back, "Do you think they are okay?"

Quinn looked up at Finn and Kurt whose eyes had widened in shock, she looked around and noticed everyone else was distracted by the fight so hadn't heard Rachel, she knew both boys now knew but didn't have time to worry about their reaction. She looked down at Rachel and smiled lightly, running her fingers through the brunettes hair hoping to reassure the diva, "They're fine baby….they are protected in a nice pool of goo, so we don't have to worry about them. They are strong little people."

Quinn looked up at Kurt and Finn, "Finn can you go and get the school nurse and Kurt can you go to my locker and bring me my gym bag please." Both boys nodded and took off in different directions do as was instructed.

"Alright let's break it up", coach Beiste yelled as she came down the hall, "EVERYBODY GET TO CLASS!" she yelled causing the students to scatter.

Mr Schuester came around the corner and helped to separate the four students fighting, "Alright, somebody want to tell me what happened?"

"These idiots slushied Rachel and then pushed her so she slipped and now she's hurt", Puck explained. "You two are damn lucky they came because San and I would have killed you."

"Alright, enough of that….coach Bieste could you take these four to the principal's office please", Mr Schue asked as he made his way to Quinn and Rachel.

Bieste nodded and ushered the four down the hall towards the principal's office. Finn came running down the corridor with the nurse as Kurt arrived with the gym bag. The nurse knelt down next to Rachel and gave her a warm smile, "Finn tells me you hurt your back." Rachel nodded, "Okay, we're going to try and sit you up okay, Mr Schue you care to help?" The nurse asked and Mr schue nodded taking Rachel's other arm and slowly but surely helping her to sit up.

"We'll call your dads to come fetch you okay?" The nurse informed Rachel holding her hand reassuringly.

"Actually she's been living with my mom and me", Quinn supplied, as she pulled another hoodie out her gym bag. She didn't bother to answer the questioning stares as they were all about to find out why. She sat in front of the girl and pulled the hoodie she was wearing off, and judging by the gasps she heard everybody saw the very prominent baby bump.

"She's pregnant", Quinn responded to their gasps staring directly into Rachel's eyes a small smile gracing her lips, "With my babies."

* * *

It was decided once both Rachel's dads and Judy had been called that Judy would come and fetch Rachel and take her to Leroy for a check – up.

Once Quinn was sure that Rachel was safely in her mother's car, she made her way to the choir room where Mr. Schue had called an emergency meeting on her behalf with the glee club members.

She walked into the room to find the rest of the club all sitting on the stands waiting for her to arrive. She stopped in the centre of the room when all eyes snapped to her and waited for her to speak.

"Firstly, I want to thank Puck and Santana for standing up for Rach…..I really appreciated it and I know Rach did as well", Quinn spoke hoping to convey her deepest sincerity.

"She's my jew babe…..totally worth the black eye", Puck stated nonchalantly.

"Yeah well…whatever. It doesn't mean that I like her or anything", Santana mumbled avoiding Quinn's eyes trying to play-off her defence of Rachel.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana's actions, "Well, there is something you all should know….some of you as off this morning already do", she gestured to Kurt and Finn. "Rachel is pregnant…with twins", she looked around at all the glee club members faces, their eyes wide with shock. "She's only 3 months…but she is showing…because…because she is pregnant with twins…which is why she was wearing what she was wearing and why she has gained some weight", she added hastily with a pointed glare at Santana who at least had the decency to look embarrassed at her previous behaviour.

Quinn took a deep breath knowing that this next point would be the real shocker, "and…they're mine." She stopped when the room erupted with noise. She heard a few 'No Ways', some 'Hows' and a very prominent 'What The Hell' from Mercedes.

"I know you all have questions, and rightfully so…but I don't really feel like explaining right now. But trust me when I say it is more than possible", Quinn added.

"Oh, come on Q, it is a physical impossibility. The midget is lying to you…clearly she must have cheated." Santana stated angrily.

"She's telling the truth", Puck responded interrupting Quinn before she could answer, "it is possible….My jew babe would never cheat and I don't appreciate you implying that she would."

Puck eyed Quinn with a look of disappointment, "God Quinn how stupid could you be?"

While she appreciated his defence of Rachel and the fact that he was still keeping quiet about her condition, she really didn't want to address this with him now, "Not now Puck, Okay?"

She had her head down; massaging her temples she just wanted this day to be over, "Look, all you guys need to know is that Rachel is pregnant and that they are mine." She looked up at the club exhaustion evident on her face, "She's already showing so we aren't going to be able to hide it for the last 2 months of school like we had hoped and I am going to need your help in protecting Rachel. What happened today can't happen again and I can't be with her 24/7 to ensure that it doesn't. So I am pleading with you guys to help, I know that you don't all necessarily like Rachel but…"

"We got your back Q", Puck stated interrupting Quinn's rant. Finn, Sam and Mike nodded their heads in agreement.

"From now on the midget is untouchable to the entire student body", Santana added a determined glint in her eye.

"And I'll inform the teachers, so they are aware and can keep an eye on her." Mr Schue said walking up to Quinn and squeezing her shoulder.

"But you two have to come back to glee", Mr Schue added with a warm grin that had Quinn nodding and the entire glee club vocalising their agreement.

* * *

Quinn arrived home and was greeted at the door by her mom, "Hey mom, how is she? What did Leroy say?"

Judy smiled reassuringly at Quinn, "She's fine, they're fine, everyone is fine. She is upstairs lying on your bed. She has pulled a muscle in her lower back, Leroy has put her on a week of bed rest and then she is allowed to start attending school again, but she'll still have to take it easy. She is going to be uncomfortable for a while because she refuses to take pain killers because of the babies and the only thing she would accept was a heat pack."

Quinn growled she hated the idea of Rachel being in pain and her not being able to do anything about it, she walked past her mom and began walking up the stairs to go and see Rachel, "On a different note, the glee club now know so Karofsky and Azimio are going to regret the day that they were born."

Judy felt like she should protest what Quinn had just said, but decided against it as she watched her daughter disappear around the corner. She shook her head and gave a light chuckle as she made her way to the kitchen to carry on with dinner; those boys were in for a world of hurt.

Quinn arrived at her room and opened her door slowly so as not to wake Rachel if she was sleeping. She walked into the room and gently crawled onto the bed next to her girl. She turned on her side resting on her elbow so she was looking down at Rachel who was lying in her usual sleep position. Quinn brushed the back of her hand down Rachel's cheek, before resting it on the brunette's stomach and rubbing lightly, "Hi babies…..did you take care of momma today?"

Rachel opened her eyes at the sound of Quinn's voice and couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted her. She kept as still as possible so as not to alert Quinn to her now awake presence.

"Now I know you guys are still growing and need all the nutrients you can get, but could you go easy on momma because she's not used to all this…..she went from being in complete control of her body to sharing it with you two and its taking its toll. So if you could show her some love we'd both appreciate it, Okay?" Quinn questioned and waited a few seconds as if she actually expected a response, she leaned down and kissed Rachel's stomach, "Okay, mama loves you guys."

She leaned back and caught sight of Rachel staring adoringly at her. "Hey" Quinn smiled and kissed her lightly "How, you feeling?" she brushed some hair behind the diva's ear.

"I'm feeling okay….. a little sore but otherwise I'm alright", Rachel whispered.

Quinn nodded leaning in to kiss her again, "Mmmm…I missed you today."

"I missed you too", Rachel replied kissing her again. She pulled back and sighed looking down, "We have got to talk about what happened Quinn because it can't happen again."

Quinn placed a finger under her chin lifting her head so their eyes could meet, "I know, so I told the glee members and Mr Schue informed the other teachers." Quinn rested her forehead against Rachel "you will be protected for the last two months of school…Santana is even putting out the order that you are untouchable."

"Santana?" Rachel questioned her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "But she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you…she's quite fond of you actually, that's why she came to your defence today. She just has this whole badass reputation to maintain and therefore doesn't show her soft side all that often."

Rachel nodded her head in acceptance before moving onto the other topic that needed to be discussed, "We need to discuss our overall plan of action as well. Time is drawing near and we still have no idea what we are going to do and how we're doing it."

Quinn nodded her agreement "Okay…a week from today, when your back is better and you will be back at school, we will come home and the four of us will come up with our plan."

Rachel smiled lovingly at Quinn, she absolutely loved it that Quinn included the babies in everything, "Well seen as though I vote on behalf of 3 members of this family, I feel it should be mentioned that we all concur with your arrangement."

Quinn chuckled, "Well good, then we are all in agreement." She leant forward nuzzling into Rachel's neck just breathing her in before placing a lingering kiss there.

"I love you", Quinn mumbled, knowing that her family was okay and weren't in any immediate danger, the blonde allowed her eyes to close and sleep to take her.


	6. Chapter 6  4 months along

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter...we get a little glimpse into how Rachel's mood swings are effecting them. Thanks so much for the reviews guys, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Please continue to review...it's really nice to get the feedback.**

**All grammatical and spelling errors are my own and I apologise for them in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters, they belong to Mr. Ryan Murphy...I am merely borrowing them for a while.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 **

**4 months along**

"Wow you honestly look like crap", Santana mused as Quinn flopped into the chair next to the latina resting her head in her arms on the table.

"Shut the hell up", Quinn mumbled into her arms before lifting her head and eyeing the latina. "Rach had a 3am craving for a McDonalds cheeseburger, so I had to go and get it. Then I had to sit with her for the rest of the night while she cried about having meat, which happens every time she eats meat. So yes I am tired and I am pissed and I will kill you if you keep bringing it up."

Quinn was honestly exhausted and she had no idea how she was even keeping it together, all she wanted to do was break down and cry herself but she felt that she needed to be strong for her girlfriend.

Santana smiled sympathetically at the girl and placed a reassuring hand on the girl's back, "It'll get better Quinn…..this is the storm before the calm. You are both going through a lot at the moment, but when you see your babies it will all seem so worth it."

"I know", she whimpered, finally giving into her tears as she placed her head on Santana's shoulder.

Santana wrapped her arm around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head, "take a few deep breaths and wipe your eyes….you don't want your girl to see you like this."

Quinn nodded sitting up and wiping her eyes, "Thanks San", she said sincerely. She looked at her watch and furrowed her brow in concern, "Where is Rach anyway? She should have been here by now."

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure she's fine... She's with Puck and Brit until after lunch and they'll make sure that nothing happens to her." Santana couldn't help but smirk when she looked across the cafeteria and caught sight of two shaved heads and a busted limb, she and Puck, along with the other Glee guys had done a real number on Karofsky and Azimio. They didn't only cause bodily harm though, they trashed their cars, wrecked their lockers and kept harassing the boys until they quit the football team… they had taken everything from them and Santana couldn't have been happier. Everyone had seen what happened to the two boys after they picked on Rachel and they had all heard Santana's warning, so nobody had even attempted to bully the diva. Even so they all still felt better having at least two glee members with the petite mama to be at all times.

Puck came bursting through the cafeteria doors and he was fuming. He strode towards Santana and Quinn and threw a chair over at their table drawing their and everybody else's attention to him. "What the fuck?" He yelled.

Quinn stood up arms crossed and stared him down, "What are you on about, Where is Rachel?"

"I was hoping you could tell me", he spat with venom; "She was fine, happy even. She was excited to see you and then all of a sudden her whole demeanour changed. She came out of the cafeteria after leaving to find you, looking extremely pale with tears streaming down her face... Then she took off, running away from Britt and I." He put his hands on the table and leaned forward getting right into Quinn's face, "So I'll ask again….What the fuck did you two do?"

"How do you know it was something we did?" Santana sneered standing up and getting in Puck's face, she did not like the attitude he was giving Quinn, she was having a bad day as it was.

"Because…" he sneered back accepting her challenge, "she may be pregnant but she's still Rach and she doesn't give a fuck what most people think or say about her." He redirected his attention to Quinn "She does however care what you think, say and do…..so think carefully about what happened in the last 15 minutes, so I can find my jew princess and help her through whatever it is she is fucking going through."

Quinn was trying to find something that would have upset Rachel, "The only thing that happened was…." Her eyes widened in realisation, "Oh my god."

"What is it Q?" Santana asked.

"She saw you comforting me San", Quinn swallowed thickly feeling guilty. She had no right to feel sorry for herself not after what Rachel was going through…what she put her through.

"So I was helping a friend. What's wrong with that?" Santana asked genuinely confused.

"She is a hormonal pregnant woman, who was told by you might I add that once she gained more weight she would be undesirable and therefore no one would want her. Then she walks in here and sees me pressed up against you…how do you think she is going to feel?" Quinn yelled in frustration. She was frustrated with the situation, she was frustrated with Santana for making Rachel insecure in the first place, but mainly she was frustrated with herself for being so stupid.

"Woah, Q calm down okay, you freaking out ain't helping anyone." Santana stated arms held up in surrender.

Quinn took a few breaths to try to gain some composure, "Where is she Puck?"

"I already told you Q, I don't know where she is, she ran away from Britt and I. That's why I came here; I was hoping you would know where she would go." Puck huffed in frustration.

Quinn dropped her head to her chest, "Have you tried calling her?"

"She's not answering; I think her phone might be off." Puck answered collapsing into the chair opposite the girls, all the anger and frustration leaving his body only to be replaced by worry.

Both Santana and Quinn tried to call her phone but it went straight to voice mail. "Okay, get the glee club, we need to find her", Quinn stated firmly slipping into the HBIC role. It was the only thing she could do to stop herself from breaking down completely at this point.

* * *

"Rach, where are you baby? I'm worried about you guys…just…just let me know you're okay. If you don't want to talk you can text me or text one of the other glee members. I…I just need to know. I love you, bye." Quinn hung up the phone, a look of pain on her face.

It had been 3 hours since Rachel had disappeared and Quinn could feel her resolve slowly cracking. She didn't know if she was okay... What if she was hurt or worse had been kidnapped... The possibilities were endless and they were driving her insane.

She couldn't believe this was happening, I mean just yesterday things had been good. They could finally relax and enjoy the pregnancy and now this happens.

Their plan had finally been decided upon. They had sat down with their parents and discussed what needed to be done. Since both girls had been given a full ride to UCLA their education was paid for and would continue to be, provided they passed. The girls were forgoing dorm living in favour of getting an apartment for obvious reasons, so the money that the university was supplementing for on campus living was being provided to the girls to do with as they like. They had decided that they would use that money to assist in the furnishing of their apartment. The Berry men had helped them to select a suitable apartment close to campus and would be covering the monthly rent for as long as the girls were in university. Judy would be providing them with a monthly allowance that would be used for their necessities. Both girls would be remaining on their respective parents' health insurance and once the twins were born they would be added to the Berrys'. All the costs related to the babies and any additional costs that they would encounter were to be covered by the girls on their own. Their parents had given both girls access to their savings, which luckily were both substantial in amount. The girls had decided that they would dip into their savings for the first few months as they thought it would be beneficial and easier if they were both home with the babies and would only seek additional help if they were on campus at the same time. It was decided that Quinn would look for a part time job when the twins were 6 months old to provide additional income and that Rachel would only start work during their second year at UCLA.

It was a good plan. It was a full proof plan. It was a plan that Quinn couldn't enjoy because Rachel was upset and missing.

* * *

Rachel had been wondering around aimlessly for 3 hours lost in thought. She only became aware of her surroundings when the ache in her back and legs became a little too unbearable and she found she needed to find a place to sit. She noticed the park that was just outside the city centre and made her way over to one of the swings and sat down to take the pressure of her legs and began to rock slightly. She didn't think she could make it to Quinn's from here on foot; she's not even sure how she made it here to begin with. But she did know that she was too stubborn to swallow her pride and call someone to come and fetch her. So she just sat becoming lost in her thoughts again.

She knew she over reacted but seeing Quinn turning to someone else for support had hurt, they were supposed to be in this together. She should have been talking to her, letting Rachel comfort her and soothe her worries, not Santana.

It didn't really help that Santana was skinny and hot and she….well she wasn't. She knew that her fears of Quinn leaving her were unfounded but she couldn't help it, she was Rachel Berry annoying and irritating on her best day and now she could add bitch to that too. She felt like a bitch for just feeling the way she was, Quinn had been nothing but supportive yet here she was doubting her.

Rachel huffed a self deprecating laugh and shook her head, "Bitch", she mumbled to herself.

She had tears streaming down her face and no matter how hard she tried to wipe them away they just kept on falling, "Damn hormones."

She was so distracted by her own self loathing that she didn't hear the car doors slamming.

She was snapped back to reality when she heard her name been called. She looked up to see Finn and Sam running towards her.

Sam bent down in front of the swing and took her hands in his looking into her eyes, "You okay?" he asked softly.

Rachel could see the concern reflected in his eyes and felt Finn standing behind her, his hands squeezing her shoulders reassuringly and she realised just how relieved she felt to have them there. "I'm Okay", she whispered offering them a shaky smile.

Sam smiled letting out a sigh of relief, he locked eyes with Finn and gave a small imperceptible nod before turning back and looking at Rachel, "Good, we have all been freaking out…especially Quinn."

Rachel winced slightly at the mention of how worried Quinn had been, she honestly didn't want to worry her she just needed some time to process everything. Thinking back however she realised how selfish she had been, she should have at least called the girl to let her know she was fine. She was so caught up in her thoughts again that she hadn't even realised Finn had gone somewhere until he came back, "She's not angry, just really concerned".

"I…I don't know why I left, I… just needed some time to think. I didn't even realise how long I had been walking for… I would probably still be walking now if my legs and back hadn't become sore. I really am sorry I worried you guys, yes I wanted to be alone…but had I realised how long I had been gone for I most certainly would have made contact", Rachel explained in a soft tone.

"But you're okay now right, you aren't hurting anymore?" Sam questioned his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Rachel smiled at how delicately Sam had worded the question, she knew he was asking about her emotional state just as much as he was asking about her physical. "Emotionally I still have some things to work through and physically…well I think one of you is definitely going to have to drive me home."

Sam smiled sadly at her, "Look Rachel it may not mean much coming from me, but you're beautiful…" When Rachel looked like she was about to interrupt he put up his hand to stop her, "I know what it's like to have image issues and to care to much about what others think. I know exactly what you are feeling right now and you're wrong…you are not worthless because for some reason you are under the impression you're fat, which you are not…you are however pregnant with two awesome little people."

He smiled brightly when she laughed a little, he took her small hand in his, "I may not understand what is going on in the head of yours with regards to Quinn but believe me when I say I understand the image thing and your worth does not equate to what you weigh…..You are beautiful Rachel Berry on the inside and the outside."

She smiled at him, eyes glistening, "Thank you", she squeezed his hand, "Thank you both", she looked over at Finn with a smile.

Finn returned a tentative smile which faltered slightly when he began talking, "What's going on, you know with you and Quinn?"

Rachel's breath hitched and the tears began to fall again as she began to think about Quinn, "I'm scared she'll realise how much better she can do, I've been a real bitch lately and she's been so good to me. On a good day I can at best be described as brash and annoying…" She paused looking at the boys hoping they would refute her statement but when they both looked away guiltily she knew it was the truth, "she deserves better than that", she mumbled quietly, head down.

"She loves you Rach", Finn said softly placing his hand on her leg and squeezing.

"I don't know why though", she sobbed, "I don't have anything to offer her."

"Why don't you ask her?" Sam said with a wry smile looking at something in the distance. With one final squeeze to her thigh and hand Sam and Finn stood up and began to walk in the opposite direction to the one they came from. She furrowed her brow in confusion not knowing where they were going. The confusion was then replaced by another emotion when she heard a very familiar voice call her name.

She looked up in the direction of the sound just in time to see Quinn stop directly in front of her and pull her too her feet and directly into her arms.

Quinn wrapped her arms around the diva, pulling her head snuggily under her chin. She put one hand on the back of the diva's head and placed a lingering kiss to the top of her head.

"I've been so worried about you", she whispered softly before pulling back from the diva so that she could look her in the eye, the fear she felt finally bubbling to the surface... "Don't You Ever, Ever Do Something Like This To Me Again!" She yelled shaking Rachel gently by the shoulders as if she were trying to make sure that Rachel was paying attention and that the words she was saying were being processed.

"I'm sorry", Rachel sobbed.

Quinn pulled her into her arms again and held her tightly swaying slightly... "It's okay, I'm sorry too….I am so sorry", Quinn stated her own eyed filled with tears. "I was just so scared baby, I didn't know where you were or if something had happened to you", she mumbled into the diva's hair taking shuddering breaths to stop herself from crying.

Quinn kept on mumbling apologies into the diva's hair while the girl cried into her chest. She only stopped when she heard the sobbing subside and eventually seize. She could feel Rachel's nails digging into her shoulders clinging onto Quinn as if she were her lifeline and Quinn was more than happy to let her, she was just relieved that the little diva was safe and in her arms once again.

"I'm so sorry Quinn…I…I…you don't deserve any of this, I'm sorry…", Rachel rambled.

"Wait, wait, wait Rach", Quinn pulled back hands firmly wrapped around Rachel's upper arms, brow furrowed in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Rachel looked down at the ground and then looked back up at Quinn, "I've been treating you really badly, and you don't deserve that…and... and now…you don't want me…you rather go and talk to Santana and…"

"What? Rachel, No. That's not what that was at all", Quinn admonished when she realized what Rachel was thinking. "Firstly I will never not want you…you are it for me, you are the love of my life, the mother of my babies, my everything and I can't picture my life without you in it. Secondly the only reason I didn't speak to you about what I was feeling was because I felt like you already had enough to deal with and I didn't want to burden you with more than I already had. We deserve each other Rach, You know how I know?" She looked down at the diva in her arms who nodded her reply, "I know it because we are made for each other." She kissed her head and began to sway again, "So no more tears and no more talk about being undeserving, Okay?" she mumbled into Rachel's hair, "You are the only one I want Rachel berry."

"Okay…but you got to talk to me when something is bothering you Quinn because we're in this together and when I see you talking to others instead of me I feel like you aren't as in this as I am and that scares me", Rachel whimpered into her chest.

"I will baby…I promise I will. I am in this 100 percent. You and me baby all the way", Quinn stated soothingly.

Quinn and Rachel stood in silence for the next few minutes just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms when Quinn felt a light fluttering against her stomach. Both she and Rachel pulled back slightly and locked eyes with each other and waited, when Rachel gasped the next time that she felt the fluttering she knew it was the babies, "Did they just…." When Rachel nodded Quinn felt the tears begin to fall, "Oh my god", she looked at Rachel and pulled her into a searing kiss, "Oh my god!" Both girls were laughing with gleeful tears streaming down their faces, Quinn fell to her knees resting her hands and her head against Rachel's belly, "Hi babies", she cooed enjoying the feeling of the fluttering against her hands and face. She placed a kiss on Rachel's belly and mumbled, "mama and momma love you guys so much," she stood up and pulled Rachel in for another kiss. "I guess they wanted to be involved in this moment", Quinn chuckled against Rachel's lips.

Rachel laughed lightly and nodded her head too distracted by the fluttering to actually form words, their babies were actually moving and it was an unbelievable feeling.

Quinn grinned widely down at Rachel's stomach the excitement of the moment getting the best of her, she rocked on the balls of her feet before turning around and facing Finn and Sam who had stayed to make sure the girls were okay, "Finn, Sam come here and feel the babies move", she shouted excitedly jumping a little.

Rachel chuckled a little at the cuteness that was her girlfriend and then burst out laughing at the sight of Finn and Sam barrelling towards her to feel the babies move. Both boys placed a hand on her belly and waited faces scrunched in concentration waiting in anticipation for the movement. When she felt the light fluttering both boys faces broke out into huge grins and began to whoop and fist bump in their excitement.

Quinn walked behind Rachel and wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulders while the boys continued to feel the babies move with goofy smiles on their faces, she kissed the side of the diva's head and whispered a soft, "I love you", into her ear.

Rachel turned her head slightly towards Quinn, "I love you too, so, so much", Rachel whispered a content smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, back with another chapter. It's a bit of a filler chapter so it's shorter than the others, not much really goes on in this chapter...we just get to see another aspect of Rachel's pregnancy :).**

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys, I'm really glad most of you are enjoying this. Keep the reviews coming, I like hearing what you guys think.**

**Both my sister and I have gone through the chapter to edit it, but we're both really tired at the moment, so if there are any spelling and grammatical errors I apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, that priviledge belongs to one Mr Ryan Murphy...I merely borrowing them for a while.**

**Warning: This chapter is pretty much smut, so you know read it in private or something :).**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**4 months along **

Life had been good for Rachel and Quinn since the day in the park... They had their plan locked in and Rachel's morning sickness had passed so they could really sit back and enjoy the pregnancy.

Quinn had become obsessed with Rachel's belly ever since the babies had moved for the first time, she always wanted to be touching it and talking to it and Rachel…..well Rachel had become obsessed with Quinn.

It was the first one of Rachel's cravings that Quinn actually liked, Rachel was permanently horny and always wanted sex….and by sex she means sex. She didn't want all the cuddling and wooing she wanted to be fucked and that was it. Quinn was in heaven, the only problem was Rachel's urges sometimes arose at inappropriate times and Quinn was helpless against the charms of the diva…..So far they had almost gotten into trouble on more than one occasion. It was one thing to do it at home, but at school that was a whole other kettle of fish.

Quinn was sitting in the choir room a smug smile on her face as she thought back on some of her and the diva's previous encounters. She had a free before glee so she had decided to come to the choir room early just to sit and think.

She heard the door and looked up to see her little diva walking towards her, she had a look in her eye that Quinn had become all too familiar with, she looked at the clock on the wall and noticed they had 15 minutes before glee started…..she groaned this would be cutting it fine.

"Hey baby", Rachel moaned into her ear seductively as she lifted her dress and straddled the cheerleader so they were sitting flush against each other…..well as flush as one could with a pregnant belly. She ground down into Quinn's lap as she leaned down and kissed her.

Quinn moaned, her 'friend' getting hard as Rachel continued to grind against her, she broke the kiss and looked at the time, "Baby….believe me when I say I want to…oh how I want to…but I don't think we'll have the time."

"Just a quickie baby", Rachel pouted her hand moving down the cheerleader's body lifting her skirt and dropping her spanks and boy shorts just enough to release Quinn's dick, she started to stroke it slowly. Rachel's dress was serving to block the view of what was happening from other people who might have seen them, "I really want you…..right now", Rachel husked as she licked Quinn's ear lobe.

Quinn's grip tightened on the diva's waist, she wanted to protest but found that verbally responding was quite difficult when Rachel's hand was doing what it was doing. She bit her lip to keep from moaning to loud.

Rachel taking Quinn's silence as consent lifted herself up and slowly lowered herself onto the blonde girl's length and then straightened out her dress so that it hung slightly down both sides of the chair and covered everything from prying eyes.

Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes as she began to thrust upwards as Rachel ground downwards, her hands gripping the diva's hips careful not to scrunch the strategically placed white dress. "No underwear?" Quinn questioned remembering she didn't see the diva remove any.

Rachel shook her head, "Easier this way", she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her in for a heated kiss as their pace began to increase, both froze however when they heard the door to the choir room open and Mr Schue walk in…..they didn't think about the possibility of someone walking in before the bell went….oh this was going to be good.

Quinn looked at Rachel with wide eyes, she was buried deep in her girl friend, horny as hell and their teacher had just walked in on them having sex, could her life get any worse in that moment. She just had to say it because just then the bell decided to ring and soon everyone was milling the halls, she knew the glee club would be there soon and she was freaking out, how the hell were they going to get out of this one.

Rachel leaned forward causing Quinn to have to bite back a moan, she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and nuzzled into her neck, "I fell asleep on your lap….I haven't been sleeping well at home so you don't think it would be a good idea to wake me up. They will never try to wake me up then, I'm pregnant after all and sleep is important", Rachel whispered into Quinn's neck her lips barely moving.

Quinn let out a sigh of relief thanking god Rachel could think on her feet, they might actually get away with this; she just needed to play it cool and try not to react every time Rachel twitched.

Once the whole glee club had filed in and most of them had given the couple a strange look Mr Schue looked up and finally noticed their position, "Quinn is everything okay?" he asked concern evident in his tone.

"Yes Mr Schue, everything is fine….Rach and I came in here earlier to find a quiet place because she hasn't been sleeping to well and I guess it worked because she fell asleep not to long after." Quinn answered nonchalantly trying not to give away the ruse…Rachel was the actress not her, she could only hope that this was convincing.

"Oh yeah", Puck smirked, "She's only been able to sleep straddling you too?"

'Oh shit' Quinn thought, 'think Quinn think', "Actually yes….this is the most comfortable position for her because I am supporting the weight of the babies with my body where as all other positions she has to and they tend to enjoy squashing her organs", she glared at Puck and dared him to challenge her.

He shrugged and nodded turning forward with the rest of the glee club following his lead, Quinn let out a sigh of relief.

Mr Schue smiled gently at her, "Okay, we'll try to keep it to the ballads today but tomorrow we need her so we can practice for nationals, it's only a week away."

Quinn nodded her response and Mr Schue turned to the board to start the lesson.

Quinn felt Rachel's lips on her neck curve up into a smile just before said girl decided to wriggle on her lap as if readjusting herself into a more comfortable position while sleeping. Quinn bit her lip to keep from moaning and turned her head into Rachel's neck, her hands tightening around the girl's waist to try and stop her moving….she could not believe she was trying this while everyone could see.

"Stop it Rach", she whispered as quietly as possible into said girl's ear. Rachel just smirked clenching her inner muscles around Quinn's member intermittently and rocking forward and backward very subtly.

Quinn not being able to control herself let out a groan which drew the attention of the glee club. Mr Schue looked at her in concern taking in her flushed appearance and heavy breathing, "Are you feeling okay Quinn?"

Quinn looked up trying to maintain what composure she could as Rachel continued on with the contraction and relaxation of the muscles around her dick, she bit her lip before speaking, "Y-yeah….I…uh…I'm fine, it's just…..Ra-Rachel is kind of heavy at the moment…..and I…uh….am getting a little squished."

Mr Schue nodded in sympathy before turning back around and carrying on with the lesson.

"OW!" Quinn yelped as Rachel pinched her side in objection to her last statement, once again getting the attention of the whole club.

Quinn chuckled nervously, "Muscle spasm."

The glee club looked at her more curiously this time before most of them turned around to carry on listening to Mr Schue.

"How come the midget hasn't woken up? I mean you basically just screamed in her ear", Santana questioned suspiciously.

Quinn nuzzled into Rachel's neck, hiding her face from Santana while serving the purpose of looking like the loving girlfriend. "You owe me", she mumbled into Rachel's neck and pulled away with an adoring smile before placing a kiss to Rachel's temple, "she hasn't been sleeping to well lately, as I said", she brushed some hair off of Rachel's forehead, "so when she does sleep, she's dead to the world."

Santana eyed them suspiciously for a minute before accepting the answer and turning to look at the front.

For the rest of the period both Quinn and Rachel were going insane, no matter how hard Rachel tried and she tried, the subtle rocking and clenching of muscles wasn't enough to get them off and she really….really needed to get off. Quinn had her arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her flush against her in an attempt to prevent any movement whatsoever... She was so horny she wanted to cry, to be able to feel Quinn twitching inside of her and not be able to get off was literally killing her. She whimpered into Quinn's neck not knowing what to do but needing to do something to get them out of this situation.

Quinn heard Rachel whimper and kissed the girl's ear, she knew exactly how she felt... She after all was fighting the constant temptation to push Rachel up against the wall and take her in front of everyone... which, in addition to scarring Mr Schue and the rest of the glee club would be problematic for two reasons, firstly everyone would see and know her secret and she didn't want that and secondly…..well the belly would get in the way.

When the period ended both girls sighed in relief and waited for the rest of the glee club to leave, after several minutes of pleasantries and excuses made by Quinn as to why they were staying the girls were eventually left alone. As soon as the door swung closed behind the last person Quinn gripped Rachel's hips and the girl sat up and began to ride Quinn's length hard and fast.

"God baby I need to feel you cum in me so bad", Rachel panted, hands on Quinn's shoulders for leverage. Quinn groaned at the words her hands tightening on Rachel's waist, "won't take much more baby." Rachel threw her head back in a silent scream as she felt her orgasm roll through her and dropped down onto Quinn's length throwing the blonde into her own orgasm. Rachel let out a sigh of relief as she felt Quinn's cum spurt into her; she didn't know how to explain or describe it other than using the word need. She needed Quinn's cum almost more than she needed her own orgasm, she didn't know why but she wasn't about to go and question it either.

Quinn leant forward resting her head against Rachel's chest, her hands on the side of the diva's stomach, her eyes closed as she tried to recover from the last hour of torture. She finally allowed herself to think about how close they came to getting caught and all the emotions she had been suppressing hit her at once, "We seriously can't do this again it's too risky. We were lucky today; we might not be so lucky next time." Quinn spoke quietly the fear seeping into her voice, tears glistening in her eyes.

Rachel looked down at Quinn in concern and placed her hands on the girl's cheeks lifting her head to lock eyes with the blonde. Her heart broke at the sight, the girl had done such a good job at keeping her cool throughout the situation and Rachel had done nothing to help. She knew Quinn was scared about what would happen if people found out and wasn't ready for that, she should have been more respectful but instead she let her hormones get the best of her and put the love of her life in a potentially dangerous position. "I'm sorry baby", she wiped a tear that fell from Quinn's eye as the emotions she was feeling finally took over, "We won't do this anymore okay….we will keep the sex strictly for home." She kissed Quinn's forehead, "Come on; let's just go home….I don't really feel like staying here for the rest of the day." She stood up releasing Quinn and helped the cheerleader make herself presentable before taking her hand and helping her up, she wrapped an arm around the exhausted blonde and walked slowly with her out the room, "besides…." She placed her hand on her belly and felt a small fluttering, "we would much rather spend the rest of the day in bed cuddling with mama." Quinn smiled down at Rachel and kissed her head, "Mama would like that very much." She murmured allowing the moment to ease her fears and worries as she left school to spend the rest of the day with her family in their own little cocoon of safety.


	8. Chapter 8  Nationals Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys, i'm back with a new chapter for you all :). 'The plan' is back in this chapter and we get a glimpse into how both girls really feel about what Quinn did. It's a little more angsty than the previous chapters but I felt it needed to be done. I promise the fluff and smut is back in full force quite soon :) Review and let me know what you guys think of the chapter, I like to hear you're thoughts and opinions.**

**Thank you so much to all those people who have reviewed the previous chapters and to those of you who have added this story to your alerts and favourites, I am seriously honoured.**

**Also I am currently writing chapter 14 at the moment and was hoping you guys could help me out by providing some baby names, both sexes, i'd really appreciate it :).**

**All spelling and grammatical errors are my own and I apologise for any in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, that honour belongs to one Mr Ryan Murphy...I am merely borrowing them for a while.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Nationals Part 1**

Quinn rolled onto her back a look of pure bliss on her face, "That was amazing", she panted.

Rachel rolled over and snuggled into her side, sheet slipping slightly exposing some of her smooth tanned chest, "It really was", she whispered eyes closed completely content in the moment.

Quinn smiled adoringly as the diva attempted to snuggle even closer to her, her arms squeezing the blonde's waist before relaxing. Nationals was being held the next day, two weeks before graduation and to say that Rachel was excited was a massive understatement, she was an unstoppable ball of energy and it wasn't only because of the performance tomorrow, the diva was excited to see her mom again. The two had reconnected when the diva was 15 and had been developing their relationship ever since. They didn't get a lot of time to see each other but they often spoke on the phone and emailed to keep in contact. Shelby had been informed of Rachel's current state and had been waiting patiently to get a chance to see her daughter and since Vocal Adrenaline were at Nationals, this was the perfect opportunity.

Rachel with all her excess energy was driving her fellow glee clubbers insane and they were all on the verge of reaching their last nerve. She was even more hyperactive than usual and Quinn feared for the diva's own sanity as well as theirs so she stepped up and helped the diva burn off some of that energy.

She waited until she felt the brunette's breathing even out before she slowly began to shift out of the bed, strategically replacing her body with a pillow that Rachel happily snuggled into.

Quinn chuckled quietly at the diva's cuteness, she leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, before taking a shower, getting dressed and leaving the hotel room to meet the other glee members in the lobby for some late afternoon exploring.

* * *

"Hey Quinn! Where's Rach, is she coming?" Finn asked excitedly, rocking on the balls of his feet. He couldn't wait to go out and see as much of New York as he could in 3 days and he was hoping that Rachel would show him around, he knew how much she loved the place.

"No, Rach is sleeping. I thought I would leave her to relax a bit before all of the excitement tomorrow." Quinn stated with a tiny smile.

"Oh", Finn frowned a look of disappointment on his face.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best anyway, this can't be easy for her", Mercedes mused.

Quinn furrowed her brow in confusion, she had a feeling that Mercedes wasn't just talking about the fact that this was their last nationals because that would be upsetting for the whole team not just Rachel, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Quinn, New York was Rachel's dream since before she could talk and she came so close and then…" Mercedes paused realising this wasn't exactly going the way she wanted and tried again, "Look all I'm trying to say is that it can't be easy to know she was that close to her dream and now she will have to wait at least an additional four years before she gets a shot at it again." Mercedes looked at Quinn with a hint of sadness in her eyes that was reflected in her voice, "Being here, it's like we're rubbing it in her face. So maybe it's better she doesn't walk around New York and remind herself of what she's missing out on….it'll probably make things easier for her."

Quinn felt as if she had just been sucker punched, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that made her feel sick. She took a few deep breaths hoping to stamp down the nausea that was bubbling just below the surface. It didn't even occur to her how difficult this may be for Rachel. The brunette didn't seem to be battling but she was an actress, she was an expert at hiding her feelings.

Sam noticing how pale Quinn had become walked over to the girl and placed a supporting hand on her shoulder, "Hey come on…no one is blaming you. Things happened and the two of you have stepped up and are doing the mature thing. We're all really proud of you guys."

"Yeah, I mean it takes two to tango….you can't solely blame yourself for this…she is just as much to blame as you are", Artie added.

"Although I'm still not sure how it is even possible", Mike mumbled under his breath earning himself a slap to the chest from Tina.

Quinn felt her heart sink as the feeling of nausea became overwhelming. She took off for the public toilet in the lobby and just made it to the last stall before emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She was to blame, she was solely responsible for their current position, she single handedly ruined the girl she loves dreams. As the realisation of what she had truly done sunk in, the guilt she was feeling became unbearable and she leant against the stall wall and began to cry.

* * *

Brittany walked into the bathroom and heard Quinn's heart wrenching sobs. She made her way to the last stall and kneeled in front of the girl.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Brittany asked softly, brushing some hair off of the other blondes face.

Quinn just shook her head and threw herself into Brittany's arms. Brittany began rocking the girl as she continued to cry, "You should go to Rachel, she gives awesome hugs and you always smile when you're with her. She'll make you feel better."

After a few minutes Quinn's crying eventually subsided to a few hiccupped whimpers. Brittany stood up bringing Quinn with her, "Go to Rachel", she soothed, pushing Quinn to the door. "I'll tell the others you wanted to stay with her instead."

Quinn nodded giving her a watery smile, "Thank you." She whispered before turning and walking out the door, heading back to Rachel…she needed Rachel.

* * *

Brittany smiled and skipped over to the other glee members, "Quinn's staying with Rach." She linked pinkies with Santana, "Let's go to the park."

Santana furrowed her brows in confusion; she couldn't understand why Quinn had such a strong reaction to what was said. She shrugged her shoulders deciding that she would worry about it later, she looked at the others, "You heard her, get your asses in gear…we have some sightseeing to do."

* * *

Quinn walked back into the room and closed the door quietly behind her. She stood for a few seconds just watching Rachel sleep before walking over to the bed and sitting down gently next to her. She placed her hands on either side of the diva's waist and leant forward placing a lingering kiss on the brunette's lips before nuzzling her nose into her cheek.

Rachel roused at the sensation wiping her eyes and stretching, blinking blearily up at Quinn. She furrowed her brow in confusion which quickly became concern as she became more aware and the blonde's face became more focused.

She sat up in the bed as quickly as she could and grabbed Quinn's face gently between her hands, "What's wrong? Why have you been crying?"

Quinn could see the worry reflected in Rachel's eyes and wondered how after everything she did; she still deserved a look like that. Quinn buried her head into the crook of the brunette's neck wrapping her arms around the diva's waist.

Rachel felt her anxiety build at the lack of an answer from Quinn. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders knowing that she needed the physical contact and would speak when she was ready.

"Are you happy?" Quinn whispered quietly into Rachel's neck, scared of the answer she was going to receive.

"What?" Rachel questioned trying to pull out of Quinn's arms so she could see her face but found that Quinn was holding her in a death grip that was impossible to break, "What bought this on Quinn?"

"Just answer the question….Please Rach", the blonde begged, she needed to know.

"Of course I'm happy", she whispered soothingly into Quinn's shoulder, running her fingers through the blonde's hair.

Quinn pulled away from the diva and looked into her eyes; she took a deep breath physically trying to prepare herself for the answer that she may receive for her next question, "Would you be happier if you were still coming to New York next year?"

Rachel stiffened at the question, she didn't want to talk about it or think about it for that matter, what was done was done and there was nothing she could do about it. She had made a conscious effort to try to forget that Quinn had done what she had done intentionally and it was working, she didn't talk about the plan for a reason …and she didn't want to start talking about it now. She wrapped the sheet around her and got off the bed and began to find herself some clothes to wear, "I don't want to talk about this."

Quinn dropped her head to her chest and sighed; she stood up and turned to the diva, who was walking around the room looking for her clothing, "What if I want to talk about this?"

Rachel stood stock still, clothes still in her hands; she could not believe the nerve of the blonde. She spun around to face Quinn glaring daggers at her before stalking towards her dropping her clothes as she went, she was pissed and the blonde was going to experience her wrath. "Oh, so now you want to talk. A little late for that don't you think", the diva hissed, her arms crossed over her chest.

Quinn took a physical step back a gasp escaping her, for the second time that day she felt as if she had been punched. She saw the fury reflecting in the diva's eyes, the rage she was feeling. "I…I thought you had for-forgiven me for that", she stated softly, eyes glistening with tears.

"I have…." the diva started before dropping her arms and sighing, "I'm trying."

Quinn felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room and stumbled backwards until her knees hit the bed and the next thing she knew she was sitting. She thought the diva had forgiven her, she was feeling so guilty for what she had done and the only thing that was making her feel slightly better was the thought that at least Rachel had forgiven her. The diva had given no indication until now that she was still upset about the whole thing, but now that she was really thinking about it she could completely understand; she had been spiteful and had stolen her dreams right out from underneath her.

Rachel looked at Quinn and could see the blonde was struggling, this was exactly why she didn't want to talk about it…it would only cause pain. "I love you Quinn and I find myself in such a difficult position. I can't be mad at you about the babies because I love them so, so much and I feel that if I didn't forgive you for how they came to be it would almost be like I was denying them and I don't ever want to do that. You need to try and understand though that New York and Julliard were my dream Quinn, the thing I had been working towards my whole life and you ripped it out from under me because of your insecurities, it may take me some time to get over that."

Quinn looked up at Rachel, "Why didn't you just tell me? We could have talked about it."

"Because I didn't want to hurt you Quinn…and because it was easier for me to focus on the things that were currently happening and that I could have some control over... It was easier to just not think about it." She knelt in front of Quinn with some difficulty and took her hands, "I don't want to think about New York and Julliard and what might have been if you hadn't gone through with your plan because what's done is done and there is no changing it and talking about it now will not be pleasant for either of us."

She stood up and turned away from Quinn, tears in her eyes….this is exactly what she didn't want. Suppressing her feelings regarding this particular topic wasn't particularly healthy but it was also the only way she could cope with everything that was happening to her at the moment. Now though, all those old wounds had been opened and she couldn't help but be angry, which made her feel guilty because the only way New York would have happened was if the babies hadn't and she felt like she was doing exactly what she told Quinn she didn't want to…denying them, which made her feel like a terrible mother. She hated how confused this whole conversation, hell this whole situation had her feeling.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Quinn asked earnestly looking up at Rachel with hands clasped in her lap.

Rachel looked at the girl with a sad smile, she wanted to tell her that yes she would eventually forgive her and that everything would be alright, but the truth was she didn't know. It wasn't like they weren't happy, they were very happy. She loved Quinn and she loved how attentive and affectionate she was with her and the babies, but now Quinn had to go and bring up the one topic the brunette had managed to avoid thinking about and she couldn't help but feel that slithering of anger burning below the surface... Thinking about what the blonde had done and where their lives were going and how difficult it was going to be and all the what if's that existed. But then as if the babies could sense her distress she felt them move, reminding her of the one good thing that was coming out of all of this and she felt the anger dissipate to be replaced by joy, she placed her hand on her stomach enjoying the feel of the babies they created together moving, living…existing.

"Quinn we're happy. I love you…you're my soul mate and we're going to be parents soon. Let's focus on the good things rather than the bad okay?"

Quinn looked at Rachel before nodding slightly, standing and walking to the door.

"Where are you going Quinn?" Rachel asked resignedly noticing for the first time since their 'discussion' began that she was still wrapped in the sheet.

Quinn stopped still facing the door, "you never answered my question Rach, which I take to mean you can't forgive me." She turned and looked at the diva, "I am truly sorry that I was so selfish and I messed up, I didn't even truly consider your dream when I decided to do what I did. There is nothing I can do about it now though. The guilt I feel, I can only imagine is nothing compared to the anger you feel and it is almost crippling me. I know that what I did is unforgivable but I am going to ask you to do the impossible and forgive me because I can't cope with the knowledge that I bought irreparable pain to the one person in the world I never wanted to cause any harm. I know I'm being selfish again but please Rach…I need to know you forgive me."

Rachel could see how much pain this was causing Quinn…even after everything Quinn did she never wanted to see her in pain. She realised in that moment that the only way for her and Quinn to be truly happy and for her to still have a real shot at achieving her Broadway dream, they needed to let go of all the hurt and pain associated with the past and focus on their future.

"You didn't take my dream from me Quinn…I'm Rachel Berry, I'll get New York and Broadway and I'll get it with my other dream standing by my side." She smiled at the blonde wrapping her arms around the girl's neck, "You are my dream too Quinn and I would have to be an idiot to let you continue to feel the pain you're currently feeling. You're plan just postponed my other dream and gave me two little dreams to look forward to…How can I not forgive you for that." She leant up and kissed Quinn on the lips, "I can't promise that when we have fights, or when I'm tired or frustrated that I won't through it in your face and say some hurtful things…but know I love you and I probably won't mean most of them."

Quinn smiled, "I can live with that", she mumbled kissing the diva again as she walked her backwards towards the bed, ever so grateful the girl was only in a sheet.

* * *

On the other side of the door a very angry brunette woman stood having overheard the entire conversation that was just had and not liking what she had heard one bit.


	9. Chapter 9  Nationals Part 2

**A/N: Alright guys, here is the next chapter...hope you guys enjoy it. It's the reveal of 'the plan' part 2. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter I was literally blown away, for those of you concerned about the angst...I can't promise you that their won't be any, but I can promise that above all else this is a family fic and will stay that way.**

**More baby names please!**

**I take full responsibility for all spelling and grammatical errors and apologize for them in advance.**

**Disclaimer: Glee and it's characters do not belong to me, that honour goes to one Mr. Ryan Murphy...I merely borrowing them for a while.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Nationals Part 2**

Shelby Corcoran stalked back down the hall and into the lift, she had one destination in mind and two people she really wanted to speak to.

She could remember exactly how she felt when she got the call from the Berry men telling her that Rachel was pregnant…and by her girlfriend no less. Initially she thought it was some cruel joke, I mean it was physically impossible for a girl to get another girl pregnant, but apparently it was no joke and she still had no idea how it happened. The next series of emotions all occurred almost simultaneously…she felt anger that it had even happened in the first place, sadness that her baby who she was only just getting to know was having her own baby and regret and guilt that she wasn't close enough to Rachel to really play a role in all the decision making that was bound to be taking place.

But now as she rode the lift down to the lobby she was back at angry…in fact angry didn't even begin to describe what she was feeling, she was furious, incensed, enraged. She didn't care right now if people thought she had no say in Rachel's life because she had given her up, she was her mother, she had given birth to her and that gave her this innate need to protect her…which is exactly what she planned to do.

The lift doors opened and Shelby stepped out with every intention of going to the front desk to find out what room the Berry men were staying in... When, as luck would have it she caught sight of them standing in the lobby talking to none other than Judy Fabray. "Perfect," Shelby murmured as she approached them, "Two birds with one stone."

The closer she got the more enraged she became until she was unable to contain herself any longer, "How the hell could you let that girl do that to Rachel?" Shelby yelled drawing the attention of everyone in the lobby to the group.

"Excuse Me!" Leroy asked incredulously, "We didn't LET anything happen."

"You can't blame Quinn for this Shelby; Rachel is just as to blame." Hiram stated calmly, Judy nodding emphatically in agreement.

"Oh, trust me when I say I can blame Quinn, especially when she got Rachel pregnant on purpose." Shelby exclaimed loudly, hands gesturing wildly.

The Berry men gasped loudly, while Judy narrowed her eyes dangerously, looking around for the first time and noticing they were very much centre of attention. "Those are awful hefty claims that you are throwing around…do you actually have any proof?" She crossed her arms and glared at Shelby.

"I heard it out of their own mouths," Shelby answered with a smug smile, she loved besting people…it was always a highlight of her day.

Judy visibly paled, arms dropping to her sides, "They told you?" She questioned.

"Not exactly…I overheard them arguing about it in their hotel room when I went up there to see Rachel." Shelby responded, a light blush on her cheeks being the only sign she felt slightly embarrassed by her actions.

"Well maybe you misheard," Hiram asked with a hint of hope in his voice. He liked Quinn…he didn't want to think she would do something like this.

"I didn't mishear or misunderstand…I don't know how yet…" she paused eyeing the other three adults, silently telling them she would find out, "But Quinn knocked Rachel up on purpose."

"We should go up and speak to them, hear everything from them first hand." Judy said, the others nodding their heads in agreement as they turned and walked towards the lifts.

* * *

Sam stood next to Finn by the vending machine in shock. The glee members had left the hotel with every intention of going sightseeing but quickly realised it wasn't the same with two members missing, so they came back and were planning on going up to the girls room and spending the night just relaxing and hanging out. Sam never expected that coming back early would result in being exposed to all this new information. He was still trying to comprehend everything that he had heard…he didn't understand why Quinn would do that.

Sam smacked Finn on the back drawing the taller boy out of his stupor, "Dude come on…we need to give Quinn and Rach a heads up."

"Why?" Finn asked confusion and anger visible on his face, "Quinn deserves everything that's coming to her."

Sam sighed, "Look I don't agree with what Quinn did, but I think that we should give her a chance to explain herself before we pass judgement... I mean even serial killers are given that right." When he saw Finn's features beginning to relax he decided to go in for the kill, "Plus Rach and Quinn are a pair so anything that hurts Quinn will hurt Rach too. They need us to protect them from pain Finn, let's not let them down."

Finn contemplated all that had been said before finally nodding. Both boys took off in the direction of the stairs, thankful that the four adults had stopped to carry on their conversation…no doubt coming up with their game plan.

As they passed the lift the doors opened to reveal Santana and Brittany. Sam skidded to a stop in front of the open doors only to have Finn come barrelling into him resulting in both boys being knocked to the ground. Finn looked over his shoulder and saw the four adults heading in their direction, "They're coming!"

Santana looked at the boys in confusion, "Fish Lips, Frankenteen…What the hell is going on?"

Sam and Finn scrambled to their feet, "It's a long story, but you need to delay Quinn and Rachel's parents so we can warn the girls about their upcoming visitors." Sam stated hurriedly as they ran to the stairs.

"What…" Santana started

"Just do it Santana!" Finn yelled as he disappeared up the stairs.

Just as Santana was about to question what the fuck was going on Judy, Shelby and the Berry men stepped onto the lift and they did not look happy.

As Santana took a step backwards to rest against the side of the lift she bumped into Brittany who lost her balance and knocked into several different floor buttons causing them to light up.

Santana got a sly smile on her face as an idea for delaying the four adults quickly took form in her mind. She didn't know why she needed to delay them, but she had Quinn's back and by proxy Rachel's too, no matter what. She just prayed that her idea would provide the boys with enough time to reach the girls first.

She bumped into Brittany again; who wobbled but ultimately managed to maintain her balance. Santana sighed in frustration; she looked up to make sure the four adults were not focussed on them. "Sorry about this Britt", she murmured quietly as she shoved the girl causing the blonde to stumble and fall hitting against all the buttons including the emergency stop.

Santana was literally 'whooping' in her head at the brilliance of her idea. As the lift stopped and the loud ring emitted throughout it all the adults were drawn out of their thoughts and eyed the girls suspiciously. She walked up to Brittany and helped her up, "I'm so sorry Britt, I'm so clumsy." She made a big show of dusting Brittany off and out the corner of her eye she noticed all the adults turn their attention away from them and back on each other. Santana smirked…she was good.

* * *

Finn and Sam finally slammed open the door to the stairs on the 10th floor, both panting and heaving from basically sprinting up 10 flights of stairs. They made their way down the hall to Quinn and Rachel's room glad to see that the lift had been stopped between the 8th and 9th floor.

Sam stopped in front of the girls' room and began to bang on the door, Finn nervously bouncing on the balls of his feet next to him, "Quinn, Rach open the door, its important."

Finn and Sam both rolled their eyes when they heard a series of giggles drifting through the door. "Seriously guys, we're not messing around…you've got some trouble headed your way."

They heard the door behind them open to reveal Kurt and Mercedes, "What's going on?" Mercedes asked.

"Long story…but you guys need to delay Quinn and Rachel's parents", Sam stated hastily as he heard the ding indicating the lift had finally arrived.

Kurt and Mercedes knew better than to ask questions, they nodded before heading in the direction of the lift in an attempt to form New Directions last line of defence.

Finn took to banging on the door until it was opened to reveal a slightly dishevelled looking Quinn, who was clearly irritated with the boys. Sam looked down the hall before pushing Quinn back into the room following closely behind her, Finn bringing up the rear, closing and locking the door behind him.

"What the…." Quinn started only to be interrupted by Finn.

"Stop, Quinn! Just stop! I'm not interested in what you have to say…the only reason I'm here is for Rach." Finn seethed, he had been able to hold it together up until that point but after he saw her he felt his anger begin to swell and he was fearful he would snap if she tried to explain herself.

Rachel came out of the bathroom to see a confused Quinn and an angry Finn, "What's going on here?" she questioned cautiously worried she might set Finn off.

Sam turned to Rachel giving the girl a sad smile, "We overheard your parents talking in the lobby."

Rachel made her way over to Quinn wrapping her arms around the blonde, "I'm confused, what's the big deal…I mean they talk all the time."

"Yeah Rach, but this time was different…" Finn took a deep breath glaring at Quinn, "Shelby overheard you and Quinn talking about how Quinn planned this…" he gritted his teeth as he pointed at her stomach, "and she told Judy and your dads and they are on their way up here right now."

There was a knock on the door immediately after that... "Correction they're here," Sam murmured staring at the door.

"Oh my god," Quinn whispered shakily fear evident in her eyes.

Rachel looked up at the blonde when she felt Quinn's grip on her tighten, "Baby?" she questioned concern lacing her voice, she could see how pale Quinn was and could feel her trembling and instantly became worried.

"They're going to take you guys away from me," Quinn murmured tears beginning to fall, "I don't want to lose you Rach…I can't lose you."

"You aren't going to lose me Quinn," Rachel cooed softly, "I won't let that happen." She leant up and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips, "We'll be okay, Okay?" Rachel questioned wiping fallen tears off the girl's cheek with her thumb. She was so scared, but she knew that Quinn was absolutely terrified and that she needed to be the strong one for her family today.

Quinn looked into Rachel's chocolate eyes taking a deep breath to regain some composure. She nodded her head in response to the question not trusting herself to be able to verbalise a response without her voice cracking.

"Okay," Rachel smiled lovingly up at Quinn. Without breaking eye contact with the blonde she spoke, "Finn could you please open the door?"

When she heard no movement she broke eye contact and looked over to the boy who was shooting daggers in Quinn's direction.

"Finn!" Rachel snapped drawing his attention to her, "I said…" she repeated her voice dangerously low, teeth bared, "open the door please."

Finn gave her a nod before turning around, walking to the door and opening it. Sam moved so he was standing behind the girls hoping his presence would provide them with some comfort.

As the door opened both Shelby and Judy came rushing into the room making their way over to their respective daughters who were still clinging to each other. Shelby was fuming which basically ensured that Judy was in protective mode, she needed to keep Shelby away from Quinn…she wasn't convinced that the woman wouldn't try to kill her daughter or at least attempt to cause her extreme bodily harm. She wasn't condoning what Quinn did, but she was her daughter and she would protect her and stand by her no matter what.

Hiram wasn't sure what to do, he was only one person…how was he going to stop this from getting out of control? He took a few deep breaths to compose himself, which afforded him the opportunity to think more clearly. He could see how Judy and Shelby had both grabbed their respective daughters and were trying to separate the girls who were refusing to let go of one another.

"Let go of my daughter," Shelby seethed glaring angrily at Quinn.

Quinn had her eyes squeezed shut, she didn't want to see the looks of anger and disappointment that would most definitely be directed her way. She shook her head in response to Shelby and gripped Rachel tighter to her. She was scared that this would be the last time she would get to hold the girl…She took a shuddering breath at the thought and quickly shook her head again to clear that image from her mind... No, she wouldn't let that happen.

"Maybe you should listen to Shelby honey." Judy said sympathetically, she knew how much this was hurting Quinn, the girl loved Rachel more than life itself.

"Uh-uh," Quinn mumbled into Rachel's hair.

Hiram cleared his throat loudly drawing everyone's attention to him, "Shelby, Judy step away from the girls please. What you are doing is not helping the situation."

Judy nodded her head in agreement but did not step back, rather she turned to glare at Shelby one eye brow raised in challenge, she was not going to move until Shelby did first. Shelby glared back for a moment before acquiescing to the request, letting go of Rachel and stepping back. Only after seeing Shelby retreat did Judy repeat the action with a smug smile.

Hiram breathed a sigh of relief before turning his attention to his husband who had been silent up until that point. Leroy stood stock still next to him eyeing the girls in a contemplative manner. Noticing his husband was no immediate threat, he looked to the boys who were standing near the girls just keeping an eye on everything, making sure that nothing got to out of control…he was actually glad for their presence, it was good to know he would have people backing him if something was to go down.

He offered the boys a small smile before turning his attention to the girls; he stepped forward so that he was standing in the middle of the triangle that was being formed by the other 3 parents. "Come here girls," he stated warmly, beckoning them to him with his arm.

Rachel threw herself at her dad wrapping her arms around his waist. Quinn approached much more hesitantly with her head down and her hands clasped. Hiram could see how scared she was and it broke his heart, he grabbed her by her wrist pulling her into his arms as well. She gripped his shirt in her fists and mumbled apologies into his neck where her face was buried.

He wrapped both girls in a side hug as they cried into his chest and neck, they were still just children…they had been so mature about everything that they had encountered that it was sometimes easy to forget that. Quinn had made a stupid decision which he was sure she thought was right at the time, but all kids do at some point. Sure hers was on a whole other level when compared to most teenagers, but he refused to believe it was done with the intent to cause Rachel any harm, the girl was not vindictive…well not anymore. Plus if it was meant to cause Rachel harm then surely Quinn would of left by now, but she hadn't, she was still here standing by Rachel and supporting her with no intention of ever leaving...Which is why he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, he could see how much she loved Rachel just by the way the girl looked at her and that was as good a reason as any to trust the blonde.

Shelby rolled her eyes at the display; she could not understand how Hiram could be so forgiving when Quinn put Rachel in this position on purpose. "Enough of this…she intentionally hurt Rachel. I don't want her anywhere near my daughter."

"No…she never meant to hurt me. That was never her intention." Rachel murmured, her head still resting on Hiram's chest.

"Rachel…" Shelby cooed gently, "Honey I know you think you love her…but…but she hurt you, she ruined your life and I refuse to let it continue."

"Now just wait one minute…" Judy started.

"No! We're done with this discussion." Shelby snapped interrupting Judy, "I am doing what is best for you Rachel and I believe that would be for you to come to New York with me next year. I'll help you with the babies while you're at University. You don't need to stay with Quinn, you'll have me."

"No!" Quinn yelled, speaking for the first time since this whole thing began, "You can't take them away from me."

"Frankly what you want doesn't really matter to me," Shelby seethed.

"Those babies are hers just as much as they are Rachel's," Judy replied her voice rising, "I don't agree with how it happened but it had happened and those are my grand babies and I'll be damned if you think you can just waltz in here and try to take them away from us."

Rachel and Quinn were just standing staring at each other completely ignoring the conversation going on between their mothers; Quinn reached out and cupped Rachel's cheek, "I won't let them take you from me," Quinn whispered to Rachel, "I'll follow you, I swear I will…I'll find a way. We'll be together; I promise you…we'll be together."

Hiram felt a tear having been privy to the private conversation that had just taken place between the girls. He looked up to Leroy, pleading with the man to step up and do something.

Leroy saw the pleading look in his husband's eye and with a sigh and a small nod he made his way over to his husband and the girls. He placed his hand on Rachel's shoulder drawing the girl's attention to him, "Rach…I don't want you to feel like you have to stay with Quinn just because you're pregnant." He had a feeling this was the reason behind Quinn's whole plan to begin with, "Maybe you should go to New York with Shelby…you'll have the support of an adult and you'll still get your dream."

Rachel looked at Quinn and could see how scared the blonde was, she had tears glistening in her eyes and her whole body was visibly tense. Rachel smiled at her warmly unwrapping herself from her dad and snuggling into Quinn.

"I want to be with Quinn daddy, I love her with my whole heart." She looked at Quinn and placed a kiss to her lips, smiling at the girl as they broke apart, "and who says my dreams aren't going to come true, I believe that they still will…maybe not how I initially planned it, but they still will, and when I do achieve my dreams…I'll have the support of a beautiful woman and two amazing little people."

Quinn smiled genuinely at the girl in her arms, she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "I love you baby."

Rachel leaned into Quinn with a content smile on her face, "I love you too."

"Rachel, she did this on purpose, that's not…" Shelby started.

"No mom…I love Quinn and that's all that matters, I have forgiven her for what happened and I expect everyone in this room to accept that and respect my decision."

Leroy smiled at the girls; he had always been a bit of a people watcher which is what he had been doing when he first arrived in the room. He had watched the girls carefully to see how they interacted with each other and he could see the love they felt for each other visible in every one of their interactions. Even when he proposed the question to Rachel he knew what her answer would be and he actually found that he was okay with it. He knew Quinn would take care of his daughter and grand babies while making sure Rachel still reached her dreams, "Okay then, I'm glad everything is out in the open."

"So that's it…we do nothing," Shelby asked exasperated.

"Shelby, it doesn't matter anymore how it happened, just that it did…we need to move past it and focus on the future." Hiram stated softly, walking over to his husband and hugging him; he was exhausted over the day's events and could only imagine how the girls were feeling.

Rachel walked over to Shelby and stood in front of her, "Mommy, I love her so much and I want to be with her and our babies as a family. It may not have been the best idea she's had but I don't regret it because two beautiful babies exist because of it. In fact I don't think you can solely blame Quinn for what happened."

Shelby huffed in disagreement crossing her arms over her chest.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her mother's behaviour, "I mean I've had a lot of time to think about it and I think on some unconscious level I knew what she was doing. It felt different, I could've questioned it, I could've stopped it but I didn't."

Shelby deflated a little, arms dropping to her sides at her daughter's confession.

"I was so angry immediately after I found out because I thought my dreams were over. Quinn kept on reassuring me but I don't think I really believed her until today." She turned and smiled at Quinn, "I realised that by not forgiving her for taking New York away from me I was living in the past and it was preventing me from focussing on the future. Not to mention the amount of pain I was causing Quinn. Once I finally let go of all the anger I was able to realise that I, Rachel Berry can study anywhere, I mean I live in Lima, Ohio for goodness sake and I still got noticed... I will still end up on Broadway and maybe even in movies. UCLA can provide me with every resource I will need to achieve my dreams and I get to be with Quinn, what could be better than that?"

Shelby studied her daughter for a moment before letting out a sigh and nodding her head in resignation, "Okay…" she looked at Quinn, "I don't like what you did at all, but Rachel has forgiven you and maybe with time and several hours of intense therapy and anger management I will be able to get to that point as well."

Quinn nodded her head rapidly, knowing it was as good as she was going to get…which was better than she expected actually. She hesitantly looked over at her mother who looked so disappointed. Judy walked up to Quinn and placed her hands on her shoulders, "What were you thinking Quinnie? I heard all that Rachel said and I'm glad that she's forgiven you, but how could you think that heaving all this responsibility on the two of you when you were so young would ever be a good idea."

"I don't know okay. I…I w-was scared that…that I was going to lose her and she was t-the best thing that had ever happened to me. I thought it…it was the only way to ensure it wouldn't happen. I was stupid and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Oh honey," Judy cooed pulling the girl into her arms, "What's done is done; we can only move forward from here okay…we move on and focus on the good to come. You hear me?"

Quinn nodded into her mom's shoulder.

"Alright, I think we should all leave the girls and allow them to get some rest, they have a big day tomorrow." Hiram said with the clap of his hands.

All the parents nodded and after a series of goodbyes and promises to meet up tomorrow they left, leaving Sam and Finn alone with the girls.

"Could you guys not say anything to the rest of the glee club until after the performance tomorrow?" Quinn asked with a sigh, she was exhausted from the day's events and while she was grateful that the boys had hung around to see how the meeting would play out and had stayed silent through the whole thing she really just wanted them to leave, she couldn't deal with them now…not after everything that had already happened that day.

Sam and Finn nodded in understanding and left the room after bidding the girls goodnight.

Quinn sat down on the edge of the bed her head in her hands. She couldn't believe it was over and they had all come out relatively unscathed.

She could feel her skin prickling as Rachel approached her. She felt the brunette's hands on her wrists and her hands being pulled from her face. She looked up just as the diva straddled her waist. She linked her arms behind the brunette's back to prevent her from falling as she couldn't exactly sit comfortably on Quinn's lap with the baby bump between them.

"We survived," Rachel soother running her fingers through Quinn's hair, "and we're still together."

Quinn hummed in agreement leaning her head down to kiss the bump, smiling when she got a light thump in response. She looked up at Rachel and for the first time in ages she truly felt free, she had been hiding this plan from everyone and now that they knew she felt lighter. She leaned forward and placed a series of pecks on the diva's lips.

"Come on," Quinn said falling back on the bed bringing a squealing diva with her, she rolled onto her side placing Rachel next to her, kissing her one more time before standing up and getting their pyjamas. She changed quickly before making her way over to Rachel who was still lying on the bed and helped her out of her clothes and into her pyjamas.

She lay on her back Rachel snuggled into her side, "Let's get some sleep…I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be just as trying as today was."

Rachel nodded her head with a yawn nuzzling into Quinn's neck, "Night baby, I love you."

Quinn was already fighting sleep, the events of the day paired with the heat generated from Rachel's body was making it near impossible to stay awake. Her eye lids fluttered as she kissed Rachel's forehead, "Love you too….and love you guys too." Quinn mumbled rubbing the diva's stomach soothingly as she drifted into the first truly peaceful sleep she had had in a while.


	10. Chapter 10  Nationals Part 3

**A/N: Hey guys, back with a new chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. It ends on a bit of a cliff hanger, but don't kill me...if you have read my author's note in previous chapters you have been given a hint to the outcome.**

**I want to thank you guys for all the love you have shown this story, It is the first story I have ever published on Fanfiction and the response it has been given is amazing...I really appreciate it. It gives me the courage to want to publish future stories on here for you all to read. Please continue to review, I appreciate hearing what you guys think...the feedback and knowing people are reading and enjoying your story is like a natural high. I walk around on cloud 9 after reading your reviews :)**

**I have decided after much internal debate to end this story around chapter 16, thats not to say I might not throw a one-shot in here and there when inspiartion strikes that will occur in this verse, it's just I have another story idea I am currently playing with which is dominating my thoughts and I want to finish this story on a high. I promise there will be no loose ends, I feel the ending I have in mind will be more than satisfactory.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, that honour belongs to one Mr. Ryan Murphy...I am merely borrowing them temporarily.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Nationals Part 3**

Quinn woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She lay there for a few minutes just listening to the diva move around in the bathroom, no doubt getting ready for their performance that day.

She rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom and pushed the door open as quietly as possible, she leant up against the door frame and took in the sight in front of her. Rachel was standing in front of the mirror brushing through her slightly damp hair, she eyed the diva taking in every line and curve…she could not believe that this goddess standing in front of her was almost 5 months pregnant with twins. The situation was actually remarkably similar to one that had played out a few months ago except that they were standing in a bathroom instead of a kitchen.

Rachel caught sight of Quinn staring at her through the mirror and a smirk graced her lips, "It's rude to stare you know."

Quinn returned her smirk and walked slowly over to the diva never breaking eye contact with her through the mirror. She wrapped her arms around Rachel, her hands resting on the brunette's stomach pulling her flush against her. "I can't help myself…you are one sexy mama," Quinn murmured her lips brushing teasingly against the brunette's neck.

"Why didn't you wake me up…I would have liked to have joined you in the shower." Quinn whispered, placing feather light kisses to Rachel's neck as her hands began to slowly untie the diva's robe.

Rachel's throat visibly bobbed as she swallowed thickly, arousal already flowing through her body untamed, it really was sad how little Quinn had to do before she was ready to go…damn hormones. She was helpless to fight it, her body wanted what it wanted…and it permanently wanted sex.

Quinn dropped Rachel's robe to the floor and quickly stripped herself of her clothing before reclaiming her position flush against the diva. She attached her lips to Rachel's pulse point sucking and biting the skin causing the diva to sigh in pleasure. Her hand made its way down Rachel's body between the valley of her breasts, over the baby bump before arriving at its final destination. She ran her fingers up and down the diva's slit feeling the abundance of wetness that had accumulated there, "God baby, you really want this don't you."

Rachel whimpered at the sensation of Quinn massaging her most intimate part, "Don't tease me." She pushed her hips back into Quinn, grinding down, "I need you."

Quinn groaned, the combination of Rachel's words and actions having the desired effect. She nodded her head in response, bending the diva over slightly and spreading her legs. She gave herself two swift pumps before lining up behind the diva and slowly entering her.

They had found out quickly after trying several different positions that next to Rachel riding Quinn while she lay flat on her back, this was the most comfortable position for the two of them. In fact since Rachel had started to show more they were pretty much limited to different variations of these two positions.

Quinn thrust into Rachel slowly, enjoying the quiet breathy moans that were escaping the diva. She pulled the diva upright so that she was standing flush against her changing the angle of each thrust. Rachel leaned her head against Quinn's shoulder, her hands clenching around the blondes that were resting on her stomach.

The panting blonde gripped the brunette's ear between her teeth giving it a small tug, "Feel good baby?" She groaned into Rachel's ear.

"Mmm…so good baby….I-I..oh…I can't get enough of you," She moaned eyes clenched shut.

Quinn increased the speed and pressure of each thrust, dropping her hand to tease the diva's clit. Rachel let out a loud moan bucking her hips into the blonde's hand. Rachel began to feel the familiar coiling in her stomach, "Oh god! So close."

The blonde continued with her action adding her teeth into the mix as she began to bite and lick any skin she could get in contact with.

That was all it took to push the diva over the edge, she sighed with relief as her orgasm flowed through her. Quinn thrust a few more times before she orgasmed, spurting into the small diva. She leant her head on the brunette's shoulder her hands resting on the diva's stomach as her hips continued to jerk drawing out both of their orgasms for as long as possible.

The two of them stood in blissful silence for a few minutes, completely relaxed resting against each other. "I thought you could use that…you know, to help you relax before all the excitement later today." Quinn murmured into Rachel's shoulder a content smile on her face.

"Well thank you for being so considerate," Rachel said playfully, amusement visible in her chocolate orbs, "but now I'm going to have to shower again, which is going to delay our departure time."

"Not necessarily," Quinn answered with her own playful smirk, "I am willing to take one for the team and share my shower time with you."

Rachel bit her lip enjoying their playful banter, "Oh really, well okay then…I would get started if I were you because instead of the 30 minutes I allocated you to shower you now only have 15." She untangled herself from the blonde's arms and began to walk away.

Quinn stood with an adorable confused look on her face before realisation of what the diva meant dawned on her, she gently caught the diva around the waist and pulled her back into her arms, "Soooo not what I meant and you know it…I want to shower with you, not before you."

Rachel giggled spinning to face Quinn and placing a kiss to the blonde's lips, "I know baby, I just love playing with you."

"Ha ha very funny," Quinn answered as she leant down to peck the diva on her lips. One peck turned into a series of pecks which then turned into a passionate lip-lock.

Rachel broke the kiss breathing heavily, forehead resting against Quinn's, "I don't think I'm going to be able to resist you today." She whispered against the blonde's lips squirming slightly as wetness began to run down her thighs.

Quinn smiled widely…I mean what was not to love about that statement. She lightly squeezed the diva's sides as she directed them to the shower. "Well don't then," she placed a kiss to Rachel's lips, "I am more than willing to have some relaxation shower sex now," another kiss, "then we can have some celebratory shower sex later," another kiss, "followed by round after round of more celebratory sex in our bed."

Rachel smiled into the kiss as she was lead into the shower cubicle, "I'm so lucky to have you, always so giving," she mumbled against the blonde's lips.

* * *

The atmosphere in the green room was electric as all the members of the glee club got ready for their performance. This was it; this was their last year, their last time performing in a competition as a member of New Directions. This was their swan song and it wasn't really about winning for them anymore…it was about saying goodbye, and what better way to say goodbye than to sing a melody of songs by old blue eyes himself…Mr Frank Sinatra.

The group had decided on songs that were light on choreography, it just wasn't logical for Rachel to be jumping around when she was over 4 months pregnant with twins. The songs chosen were 'I've got you under my skin' as Rachel's solo, 'New York, New York' which for the first time would be an all boys duet lead by Puck and Sam and finally 'My Way' which would be divided among the members of New Directions so everybody had an opportunity to sing in their final competition.

Just before they were due to perform New Directions were standing back stage in a huddle, Quinn and Finn standing on opposite sides, because even though they had been amicable throughout the morning, things were still tense between them and Quinn didn't want to do anything that would ruin their performance including aggravating Finn. She felt avoidance would be the best approach until she had an opportunity to address everything with the entire club.

"Alright guys, this is it!" Mr Schue stated excitedly. "I just want you guys to know how proud I am of all of you," he looked at the kids, tears glistening in his eyes. "I have felt so blessed to have been given the opportunity to get to know all of you and to have been a part of each and every one of you lives and journeys over the past few years. I just want you all to know that no matter what happens out there today, you guys are now and always will be winners to me." He couldn't believe this was it, these kids had become such a huge part of his life and to know that this would be their final competition together was heart breaking. He felt kind of like a proud father…he had watched these kids grow into these amazing adults that now stood in front of him, he knew that it was time to let them go… but he also knew that they would all be okay, that they would do amazing things.

"Ahhh, we love you Mr Schue," Puck said smacking the older man on his shoulder, blinking rapidly trying to fight back his own tears. The group all nodded in agreement and a series of 'yeahs' and 'I love you Mr Schue' were heard from different members.

"Okay, Okay!" Santana yelled drawing everyone's attention to her, "I want to hear what the midget has to say."

All eyes shifted from Santana to Rachel who was standing with her arms around Quinn and Puck.

"Oh, I don't know how good of an idea that is," Puck said teasingly, nudging Rachel gently with his hip. "I mean she is a hormonal pregnant woman…if she starts crying I don't think we'll be able to get her to stop."

The club laughed as Rachel elbowed him in his side before stopping and looking at Rachel expectantly.

"I'm not sure why you would want to listen to me now, when you couldn't stand it before," Rachel whispered, her voice quivering slightly.

All the glee members dropped their eyes with regret and Quinn placed a lingering kiss on the diva's temple.

"That didn't…I didn't mean..." Rachel sighed in frustration at her own inarticulateness, "I think we should listen to Puck and not let the hormonal pregnant woman talk."

"No, Rach…I want to hear what you have to say," Quinn cooed into her temple.

Rachel looked up at Quinn, the love and support she saw swirling in hazel eyes gave her the strength she needed to continue. She nodded her head before turning back to the other members.

"I didn't mean to put a damper on everyone's moods; I was just unable to find the appropriate words to express myself." She looked around the group ensuring to look at each and every one of them in the eyes. "What I was trying to convey is that I wouldn't be saying anything different from what I usually say. You guys may not have always agreed with me and may have at certain times and in certain situations been downright rude and mean, but when I was in a difficult position…" she placed her hand on her stomach, looking at it lovingly, "you all stepped up and defended me and took care of me and I will always be grateful for that." She looked back up at the group, "I am an only child so I never had a sibling to interact with, but I used to watch Noah with his sister and I realised that how you guys treated me was exactly how they treated each other. So I guess what I'm trying to say rather inarticulately might I add is that you guys may have never been my friends, but you have always been my family, my siblings and for that I will always love each and every one of you."

The group stood in silence for a few minutes stunned by what the little diva had said, tears streaming down most of their faces.

Mercedes looked at the diva and decided to break the silence and lighten the mood a bit,"And don't you forget it girl. Just because high school is ending doesn't mean this relationship is ending…I plan to be the very cool aunt that you and Q's kids are always asking after."

"Yeah…" Kurt added with a teasing smile, "God knows they are going to need help dressing fashionably."

Puck winked at Santana with a wicked glint in his eye, "Plus they are gonna have a badass aunt and uncle who will make sure that all the big bad bullies stay away."

"Face it you guys…you're stuck with us, especially now. We all want to meet and be a part of the lives of New Directions two newest members." Tina added with soft smile.

Rachel smiled tears streaming down her cheeks, "Thank you guys…that means so much to me."

Alright guys…it's time," Mr Schue stated happily, "Let's go out there and do our thing."

* * *

Rachel was standing by the curtains just about to walk out and join Brad by the pian where she would be sitting for the duration of her solo, when she felt someone wrap their arms around her from behind. "Good luck baby, even if you don't need it."

Rachel leaned back into Quinn, "Thank you baby."

Quinn spun her around to face her and looked her dead in the eye, "Be careful out there…don't strain yourself to much okay? Just keep it simple."

Rachel could see the concern in Quinn's eyes; she placed her hand on the blonde's cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"We are going to be fine," Rachel said softly before lightly tapping Quinn's cheek with her hand, "I'll see you out there." She turned away from Quinn and began to walk onto the stage, just as she was going through the curtains she turned to the blonde an excited smile gracing her lips and mouthed 'I love you.'

Quinn smiled as she watched the diva disappear, it scared her sometimes how much she loved that woman.

* * *

The performances went off without a hitch with Quinn unable to take her eyes off Rachel during her solo because the diva made sure to smile seductively at her whenever she was presented with the opportunity…Quinn had never been so grateful for her tight boy shorts in her life.

During the duet Quinn barely saw Rachel because they were on opposite sides of the stage, a strategic plan on Mr Schue's part because Quinn kept on interrupting rehearsal fussing over the little diva at every opportunity. Quinn didn't like it at first, but after being reassured by the diva she finally accepted it. It still didn't stop the relief that flooded her when the song ended and she could keep a constant eye on the diva again.

Rachel instantly made her way to Quinn's side wrapping her arms around the blonde as the members of New Directions formed a line at the front of the stage. Quinn leaned down and placed a kiss to the diva's head as they began to sway gently to the music…and that was how the two of them stood for the entire performance except when they had to sing their respective parts.

* * *

The glee club was on cloud 9 after the performance, they didn't go out to try to win…but after their performance they all felt they had a shot.

Rachel was sitting on the couch in the green room her feet resting on a pillow on the couch next to her when she felt a sharp pain in her side, she winced slightly more so out of shock than actual pain. She changed positions on the couch reclining more so that she was basically lying down and found that the pain eased slightly.

The rest of the Glee club were dancing around the room and reliving all the highlights from their performance. Rachel smiled, she loved to just sit back and observe them all without having the school social hierarchy interfere with their interactions…everyone was laughing and having fun with each other, like it was supposed to be.

Quinn looked over at Rachel and noticed the diva lying on the couch, she furrowed her brows in concern and walked over to the love of her life kneeling down on the floor next to her. "You okay?" she questioned softly lightly running her fingers through the diva's hair.

Rachel hummed her consent enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend playing with her hair.

The moment was interrupted by Finn who was standing on the other side of the room with his arms crossed over his chest, "I believe you guys have something to say to the glee club."

Quinn turned to glare at the boy, her hand still running through Rachel's hair, "I don't think now is the best time Finn."

"Well I do Quinn... If you don't tell them now I will and you'll come off looking worse than you already will." He added.

"Finn please." Rachel almost begged, she was tired and hungry and the babies were restless and she couldn't deal with this now. She loved Finn, she really did…he was her closest friend next to Noah, but sometimes he was a real jackass.

"No Rach, its fine. He's right they deserve to know." Quinn stated quietly to the brunette before turning around and facing everyone who had been watching the exchange with interest.

She slowly rose to her feet and took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "It was no accident that Rachel got pregnant." At everyone's confused looks she continued, "I lied to Rachel to get her to have unprotected sex with me…I wanted to get her pregnant."

The glee club stood in shocked silence before Santana broke it looking more confused than before, "Wait…I don't understand, in fact I never understood how you could get her pregnant in the first place."

Quinn blushed profusely having forgotten that the glee club had no idea about her condition and just believed on blind faith that she was the one who had in fact knocked Rachel up somehow. "There is only one way that a person can get knocked up…I…uh…I just happen to have the equipment necessary to perform that task."

The glee club, including Finn and excluding Puck all gaped at her, she was uncomfortable with the current topic of conversation so she decided to change it, "Look, it doesn't matter about that now. What matters is what I did. Rachel and our parents have forgiven me and now I want to know how you guys feel?"

"Why Quinn? I mean why?" Mercedes asked, trying to understand this all from the blonde's perspective.

Quinn looked at the ground then back up again, "Fear... I was so scared that we were going to drift apart if we didn't stay together that I came up with this plan, but I don't regret it…to much good has come out of it for me to regret it."

Puck was silently fuming in his chair; Rachel's love for the blonde was the only thing saving her neck right now. "I can't believe how selfish you are Quinn, I trusted you to protect my Jew babe only to find out you have hurt her the most."

"I am selfish…but I also love her with my whole heart and would never do anything that would intentionally hurt her. I did not do this to hurt Rachel and I will make sure that in the long run it doesn't, I swear to you I will." Quinn responded.

Rachel felt another sharp pain in her side, she had been feeling them intermittently for the last half an hour and they were making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Like I can believe anything that comes out your mouth," Puck scoffed.

Quinn furrowed her brows in anger, "Look I get that you're angry, that you're all angry at me...but I won't just stand by and let you insult me. I love Rachel and I love our babies they are my main priority, their dreams and wishes are my dreams and wishes and I will ensure they happen. You don't have to believe me, but you do have to respect me."

Puck stood from his chair stalking towards the blonde, he did not like being spoken to like that, "Who do you…"

"Noah!" Rachel yelled stopping him mid sentence, she stood up and walked to Quinn, "She has said her piece, she doesn't need to…" Rachel gritted her teeth and bent forward as another sharp pain ripped through stomach.

Quinn's was at Rachel's side in seconds her arms around the diva, "Baby? What's wrong?"

"I'm okay," Rachel exhaled, but when she stood straight up again she felt another sharp pain that had her gripping Quinn's hand in a death grip.

Quinn felt her blood run cold; something was very wrong, "Rach? I need you to tell me what's wrong?"

When the pain passed Rachel locked eyes with Quinn the fear evident in both pairs, "We need to go to the hospital…I think I'm having contractions."

Quinn nodded her head and began to shout instructions to people but for some reason Rachel could not focus on what she was saying. The world was beginning to spin for the diva and no matter how tight she gripped Quinn's hand she couldn't seem to ground herself.

"Rach, why is there blood running down your legs?" Brittany asked curiously.

The diva managed to shrug her shoulders before finally giving into to the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11  Complications

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with the new chapter, I truly apologise for making you wait for the resolution to the last chapter...but hopefully it will have been worth it. This chapter is the shortest chapter of this story to date and is the concluding chapter to nationals and all the angst it entails. All of the medical information that is provided has been researched because I wanted it as realistic as possible, so hopefully it will not disappoint.**

**You guys are absolutely amazing...I have no words that can truly explain how awesome you guys are. Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter, it makes me feel so good to know that you are as invested in my version of faberry as I am. Keep reviewing, we are into the final few chapters now...let's finish this story on a high note:)**

**Unfortunately this chapter wasn't edited like all the others, so all spelling and grammatical errors are my own and I apologise for them in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it characters, that honour belongs to one Mr. Ryan Murphy...I am merely borrowing them temporarily.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Complications.**

Quinn was sitting in the hospital waiting room her head in her hands…she didn't know how they had ended up here. The day had started off so wonderfully, their performance was amazing and now, well now things weren't wonderful anymore. This wasn't supposed to be happening, they had already encountered so many obstructions in this pregnancy…they weren't supposed to encounter anymore, they were supposed to get their chance to enjoy it and to be excited about the arrival of their babies.

She didn't know what was going on; nobody had come to speak to them since they had taken Rachel into one of the emergency rooms. She didn't know if Rachel was okay, if the babies were…she shuddered at the thought. There had been blood, not a lot of it, but there had still been blood and Rachel was experiencing pain. Quinn remembered Dr greenly mentioning that bleeding accompanied by pain was a possible indication of a miscarriage, Rachel was only 15 weeks it was still a possibility.

She took a shaky breath trying to compose herself, she didn't want to cry, if she cried it was like she was admitting defeat, like she was giving up on her family and she wouldn't do that.

The waiting room was silent; everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Quinn was sitting between Hiram and Judy both of which had a supporting hand resting on her back, the rest of the glee club were there…they had forfeited from the Nationals competition because everyone wanted to be at the hospital, winning didn't mean anything compared to this.

Leroy being a doctor had insisted on accompanying Rachel and after some arguing with the hospital administration was eventually allowed, he had promised them all that he would take care of them and that he would come and tell them what was happening as soon as he knew anything.

It was another 30 minutes of silence until they finally saw Leroy making his way towards them, everyone stood up except for Quinn who was shaking too much to gain control of her legs. Leroy walked straight towards the young woman and knelt in front of her covering her shaking hands with his "They're fine." He said softly smiling warmly at the girl.

Upon hearing the news everyone released a sigh of relief and Puck fist pumped the air yelling a jubilant "Hell yeah!" Everyone began to hug and laugh in joy, feeling the tension from the last hour begin to subside.

Hiram and Judy were embracing crying into each other's shoulders, releasing all the emotion that they had been suppressing.

Quinn squeezed Leroy's hands, They're okay?" she asked her voice cracking as she finally allowed her tears to flow.

"Yeah, they're fine." He replied returning the squeeze.

She released a choked sob and threw herself into the man's arms mumbling her thanks into his shoulder.

He allowed her to cry for a few minutes before gently pushing her back so that he could see her eyes. "They are okay, however there are some complications."

Upon hearing those words Quinn furrowed her brow in confusion "Wh-what sort of complications."

"She has a condition called 'placenta praevia' it's not very common in pregnant woman, but because of her age and the fact it's a multiple birth she was at a higher risk for complications occurring. The placenta is located to low and is partially blocking her cervix, because of its positioning the babies can't turn like their supposed to and are lying horizontal to each other instead of vertical." Leroy explained softly.

Upon seeing everyone's confused faces he explained further "It means that natural birth is not a possibility, she is going to need a C-Section."

"That's okay though right? I mean C-sections are generally safe." Quinn questioned.

Leroy looked at her carefully wondering exactly how much information the girl could handle at that point in time. After a moment he decided she would need to know eventually and that it would probably be easier for her to find out all at once rather that staggered out over time "Rachel will be at a higher risk of bleeding out during labour because of this…all the necessary precautions will be taken to ensure this doesn't happen but there is a risk."

Quinn inhaled sharply, this wasn't supposed to happen, not now…not ever "Is there anything else, I need to know."

Leroy sighed rubbing his hand across his face "The chances of Rachel carrying to term are slim to none. She has already had vaginal bleeding which is an indication of premature labour. Now there is enough risk giving birth to one baby prematurely, but with two the risk is even higher. They don't know how long she will be able to carry them until she goes into labour, so they have opted to give her steroid injections to try and accelerate the development of the babies' lungs."

Judy sat down next to Quinn gripping her daughter's hand tightly, this was a lot for her to hear so she could only imagine how difficult it was for the blonde to have to hear. "What can we do Leroy?" Judy asked, determination lacing her voice. She was willing to do anything to make sure Rachel and her grandbabies were okay.

"Well they wanted to put her on bed rest at the hospital back in Lima for the remaining months of her pregnancy." Leroy stated factually…sticking to the facts was the only thing preventing him from breaking down and sobbing with everyone else.

"Oh God." Quinn murmured, cupping her mouth with her hand…tears streaming down her face.

"But, I managed to convince them that as I am a doctor I would be able to provide her with sufficient care at home. It does however mean that she will have to move back in with Hiram and I." Leroy explained.

"Of course, Quinn and I shall move in with you then." Judy said, running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"That's really not necessary…" Leroy started.

"Nonsense Leroy, you are going to need our help and I am sure Quinn and Rachel are going to want to be together." Judy admonished interrupting Leroy before he could deny them.

Leroy and Hiram stared at each other for a moment silently communicating before Leroy nodded slightly, "Okay we shall make the arrangements when we get back to Lima."

He focused on each and every person standing in the room, "Rachel won't be attending the last 2 weeks of school and will basically be confined to her bed for the next few months. You all know my daughter and you all know how difficult this is going to be for someone like her, she is going to need you all now more than ever…so I expect you all to visit, she'll need people to distract her from her confinement."

"Don't you worry Mr. B I will basically be living on Rach's bedroom floor." Puck stated pounding his chest for emphasis.

Leroy couldn't help but role his eyes "As long as it's after school hours and your mother knows, I won't put up with you bunking Noah."

Puck blushed a little, "Gotcha Mr. B."

"Mr. Berry I think I speak on behalf of the whole glee club when I say that we will stand by Rachel and Quinn and those babies no matter what. We will help in whatever way we can." Artie stated looking Leroy directly in the eye, the rest of the club nodding their agreement.

Leroy smiled warmly at them and nodded before turning and focusing on Quinn. The blonde looked up at him with so much fear and vulnerability in her eyes "Can…can I see her?"

"Sure sweetheart, I think she'll like that."

Quinn walked into the room Rachel was in and made her way over to the bed the diva was asleep in. She looked so small and vulnerable in the hospital gown, a heart and foetal monitor attached to her. The sight broke Quinn's heart but at the same time she had never been more grateful to hear 3 steady heartbeats.

She sat on the bed next to Rachel lightly running her fingers through the brunette's hair causing the diva to stir gently. Quinn ran the back of her hand down the side of the diva's cheek and smiled warmly when a pair of chocolate orbs locked on hers "Hey gorgeous." Quinn whispered gently.

"Hey." She croaked; voice raw from sleep.

"How you feeling?" Quinn asked softly.

"I'm scared." Rachel choked out through a sob.

"Hey now, come on. None of that, Okay?" Quinn whispered wiping the tears from her face with her thumb. "Listen carefully. You hear that?" Quinn said referring to the heartbeats filling the room. At Rachel's nod Quinn continued "You are all okay and I and everyone in the waiting room are going to ensure that it stays that way, okay?"

Instead of answering the diva carried on crying. "Was it something I did? Why does everything keep happening to us? Why can't we be given a break?" Rachel murmured through her tears.

"No baby! It was nothing you did, things like this just happen and it is no one's fault. As for the other questions, I think that god does not present people with a challenge that he doesn't think they can handle. He must think that we can do this Rach and I know that he has helped us in the past to overcome obstacles and he will help us overcome this one too. I have faith that everything is going to be fine." Quinn stated with conviction "We'll follow all the rules and do everything that is required of us and it will all be alright."

Rachel stared at her for a moment, her tears having subsided. "I'm going to need you to keep me positive baby, because I'm going to have my moments of doubt especially when I'm confined to my bed for 24 hours a day…and when those moments do occur just tell me exactly what you just told me okay? Because that was perfect."

Quinn smiled down at the brunette leaning forward and placing a kiss on her lips, "We'll get through this just like we got through everything else…together."

Rachel smiled sadly, she was so scared…she felt like her body was betraying her and all she wanted was for it to stop, but she knew that that wasn't going to happen and now her and the babies lives were at risk. She looked at Quinn and saw so much love and support swirling in her hazel eyes that she allowed herself a minute to bask in it and to believe even if it was only for a short period of time that everything really was going to be okay.


	12. Chapter 12 Graduation

**A/N: Hey guys, i'm back with a new chapter and it is a welcome change from the last couple of chapters of angst. Next update will be on Wednesday before I leave for a short holiday with my boyfriend, that however also means you will have to wait for next Monday for the chapter following the next one so I apologise for that.**

**I really want to thank you all again for your reviews, they mean a lot...I am really glad you guys are liking this story and I can only hope you will show my new story as much love as you have shown this one when I eventually get around to publishing it :).**

**All grammatical and spelling errors are my own and I apologise for them in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters, that honour belongs to one Mr. Ryan Murphy...I am merely borrowing them temporarily.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Graduation**

It had been 4 weeks since the hospital incident and 2 weeks since school had officially finished, the girl's graduation was set for the coming weekend and had become a topic of contention for them.

Rachel was quickly becoming frustrated, for the last 4 weeks she had done everything that was required of her, she had been getting the steroid shots, she was attending her weekly scans to monitor the pregnancy and she had spent majority of her time in her bed only leaving it to use the toilet and bath...she wasn't allowed to shower, Quinn and their parents didn't want her to stand for excessive lengths of time. She wasn't even allowed to walk into the hospital on her own, they insisted on pushing her in a wheelchair. The only exercise she got was her daily walk around the house with Quinn hovering over her the whole way. Not to mention the fact that she was horny as hell because Quinn was refusing to have sex with her for fear it would be too exerting for the diva and that it may aggravate her condition. Through all of this though the diva had said nothing, she had gritted her teeth and accepted everything because it was for her children and she would do anything for them, but that didn't mean that having people constantly telling her what she could or couldn't do and what was best for her didn't piss her off.

Which is why she was fighting so hard for this one thing, she needed this and she wasn't prepared to have it taken away from her.

Quinn growled in frustration running her hand through her hair. She knew Rachel was frustrated and angry, but she was doing everything she could to help her through it. She got people to sign the diva's yearbook for her since she couldn't be there to get them to sign it on her own; she ensured that there was always at least one member of the glee club visiting everyday; she had been present for every shot and doctors appointment and she had spent every minute since school had finished lying with the diva in bed ensuring that she had company. She couldn't understand why the diva would not just drop this and accept that she was just looking out for her family, "God you are so frustrating Rachel, why can't you just accept this."

"Because Quinn…I deserve to be there, that school played a part in making me who I am and I want to be there to graduate with everyone else." Rachel spoke back through gritted teeth, she was trying so hard not to get angry.

"It's just a ceremony Rachel…you'll still get the diploma, you don't need to attend some stupid ceremony to know you graduated." Quinn responded with her hands on her hips.

"But you get to go…it's just a stupid ceremony Quinn, it means nothing…you'll still get your diploma after all." Rachel said tauntingly trying to get a rise out of the blonde.

Quinn glared at the diva, "Is that what this is about…I won't go Rachel, we can both stay here and watch movies instead or something."

"No! Quinn…" Rachel yelled in frustration, "I don't want us to stay here; we both deserve to graduate with our friends." Tears of frustration began to fall from her eyes, "Please Quinn, It's only a few hours and I've been so good and accepted everything else. I'm feeling fine, please I just really need to do this…I need to be there."

Quinn sighed sadly she hated to see Rachel so defeated. The two had been fighting about this very topic daily for a week and had always reached an impasse and just dropped the topic to be discussed again at a later date. They were both stubborn and neither one wanted to give in, but Quinn for the first time could see how much this was truly affecting the diva. She walked over to the bed and stood next to it, "Scoot forward," She spoke softly.

Rachel looked up at Quinn and wiped her nose with the back of her hand, tears still flowing down her cheeks. She moved forward slightly so Quinn could slip onto the bed behind her. She placed a leg on either side of the diva's body and pulled the brunette flush against her body, resting her head on her shoulder. "Okay…we'll go baby, but you better not be mad at me for hovering and being super overprotective and you are going to be sitting a lot, no unnecessary standing."

Rachel turned her head so she could see the blonde, "Really?" She sniffled.

Quinn smiled at how cute the diva looked with her red nose and puffy eyes. She leaned forward connecting her lips with the brunette's, "Really," She mumbled against Rachel's lips.

Rachel placed another kiss on the blonde's lips, "Thank you," she mumbled, kissing the blonde again as she swivelled in the blonde's arms so she was straddling her waist. Quinn moaned as Rachel ground down onto her crotch, she broke the kiss which caused the brunette to begin kissing the side of her face and her neck.

"Baby we can't," Quinn managed to moan out as Rachel bit down on her neck, soothing the mark with her tongue.

"Yes, we can," Rachel husked into her ear, "I need you baby, please…I need to feel you inside me."

Quinn bit her lip to keep from moaning, her hands gripping the covers on the bed as Rachel lavished her neck with her teeth and tongue. She was fast losing what little control she still had; her hips were thrusting up into Rachel's core unconsciously, seeking that delicious friction.

Rachel lifted up slightly onto her knees her hand gliding down Quinn's body to the button and zipper of her jeans. Quinn watched the brunette's hand as she slowly unbuttoned her pants and pulled her zipper down, her breath coming out in short pants. She moaned loudly her head thumping against the wall as she felt the diva's hand massaging her for the first time in 4 weeks.

"I know you want this just as much as I do baby." Rachel husked into her ear, her hand pulling down the blonde's boy shorts freeing her, "Don't fight it baby…just enjoy it."

Quinn really, really wanted to put up a fight…she knew that the doctors never said that they couldn't have sex, but they never said that they could either. Her mind was saying no but her body had other plans, she had been deprived of sex for 4 weeks, that was longest duration that her and Rachel had gone without having sex ever and she was sure she had been suffering from withdrawals. She knew she should have put a stop to this but Rachel's hand was proving to be all sorts of distracting and she really wanted release.

Quinn had her eyes squeezed shut and had her bottom lip firmly gripped between her teeth to prevent herself from moaning as the diva jerked her off. Rachel with some difficulty managed to get her shorts and underwear off while still continuing her motions with her other hand. She situated herself over the blonde's shaft before lowering herself slowly. Quinn opened her eyes at the feeling of her girlfriend's walls clenching around her oh so sweetly, she released the covers and gripped the brunette's hips as she continued to lower herself until her hips were flush with the blondes, the baby bump snug between them.

Rachel wrapped her one around the Quinn's neck, her other hand running through the blonde's hair tugging lightly to draw the blonde's eyes up from where they were joined. Quinn lifted her head, eyes locking with Rachel's as they rocked together gently.

Rachel dipped her head kissing Quinn, "I've missed you baby," she murmured against the blonde's lips.

Quinn looked into the chocolate eyes she had come to love and lightly ran the back of her hand down the side of the diva's face. She had missed this too, while things had been okay between them, they were both frustrated and it was putting a strain on their relationship, "I've missed you too," she whispered quietly.

Quinn buried her head into Rachel's neck, her arms wrapping around the divas back as much as they could. Rachel wrapped her arm tightly around the blonde's neck, the other resting on the back of her head holding her against her.

The two continued to rock gently together for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of being so connected to each other after so long. Quinn slid her hand around from the diva's back and down under the baby bump until she reached her goal and began to lightly tease her clit.

Rachel gasped at the contact and began to increase the pace of the rocking. The diva's grip on her head and neck tightened making it impossible for the blonde to move at all, so she did the only thing she could and latched her teeth onto the diva's neck.

"Oh god! So good baby, so, so good," Rachel moaned, "I've missed this so much."

Quinn hummed her agreement as she continued to suck and bite the diva's neck; she knew they were both close. The diva turned her face into the blonde's hair to muffle her screams as she felt her orgasm pass through her. Quinn upon feeling the diva's walls clench around her tightly, bit down on the brunette's neck to prevent her own screams as her orgasm arrived. The two continued to rock together drawing out their orgasms for as long as possible.

Eventually Quinn felt the grip on her head loosen and then drop completely as the diva relaxed against her. She pulled back slightly so she could take in the damage she had done to the diva's neck. She winced slightly as she ran her fingers over the already bruising skin, "That is going to hurt later." She mumbled with a smug smile on her lips, "Definitely going to require a lot of make up to cover that up for graduation."

That diva's head snapped up and she glared at Quinn, "How bad?" She asked as she placed her hand over Quinn's on her neck.

Quinn smirked a little, "Probably the biggest one I've ever given you."

"Quinn!" the diva shrieked smacking her in the arm.

Quinn laughed loudly, "What? I can hardly be to blame for that. You were the one who was holding my head in one place."

Rachel attempted to glare at the blonde but found it near impossible to be angry at her in that moment. She sighed and a smile broke out onto her face, "You're lucky I love you, you know that…if it was anyone else I would have killed them."

"No…" Quinn corrected eyebrow raised, "if it was anyone else, I would have killed them."

Rachel burst out laughing and Quinn couldn't help but smile adoringly, it had been such a long time since the diva had laughed like that and she had missed it. They hadn't really had too much to be overly happy about lately so she was glad she was able to offer the diva this small moment of pure bliss.

"I'm serious!" Quinn exclaimed, "I am the only one allowed to leave marks on you. You're mine baby and this…" she rubbed her fingers over the hickey, "is just a reminder of that."

"You do realise I am over 5 months pregnant with your babies right? I think that is a pretty visible reminder that we're together." Rachel added teasingly.

Quinn looked at the diva with mock surprise on her face, "Wait, wait, wait…You're pregnant. Woah, okay. I was not expecting that…wow..um…hmm, not quite sure what to do with this information."

Rachel slapped Quinn's shoulder again, "Soooo not funny."

Quinn just chuckled lightly, "I know, I'm sorry baby." She pecked the diva on the lips, "Seriously though a little make-up and everybody will be none the wiser."

Rachel smiled lovingly and kissed Quinn again, "Thank you for this baby and I'm not just talking about graduation…I really needed it."

Quinn pulled the diva tight to her chest and rolled onto her side laying the brunette down next to her. Once they were both laying side by side the blonde withdrew her shaft from the diva slowly. "Believe me when I say that I needed that just as much as you did." She ran her fingers through the diva's hair, "But just because we had sex once doesn't mean I'm okay with making it a regular thing."

When the diva looked like she was about to protest Quinn put her hand up to silence her, "I will speak to Dr. Greenly and see what he says, but even if he gives us the okay…I would still feel better if we cut down on our sexcapades okay?" She whispered soothingly hoping to placate the diva.

Rachel thought about it for a moment before releasing a resigned sigh, "Okay…but mama needs some physical intimacy okay…even if it is just some physical contact."

Quinn smile at Rachel's attempt to sound ghetto, "Baby, I hold you all the time…but if you like I can increase the frequency even more."

"I know baby, but I want skin on skin contact. So what I propose is that we sleep naked... and that you join me in the bath." Rachel stated in a professional manner as if she was performing a presentation.

Quinn just stared at her wide eyed for a few minutes not sure what to say.

"Come on baby, please! I need this…I need to know you still find me desirable." Rachel pleaded softly, a look of vulnerability on her face.

"Of course I still find you desirable baby. Do you know how difficult it has been for me not to ravish you these last 4 weeks…but I needed to make sure you and the babies stay relaxed and avoid exertion so if that meant I had to give up sex I was willing to do it. I mean compared to what you were sacrificing I thought it was the least I could do." Quinn stated softly.

"Yes, I understand and that was very noble of you Quinn…but you do realise that 2 people are involved in sex and when you made that decision you were forcing me to sacrifice another thing that I love." Rachel stated with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Quinn frowned when she considered what Rachel had said, she hadn't really discussed with the diva how she felt and had just made the choice herself, "I'm sorry baby that I didn't discuss my decision with you, I should have been more considerate. However this does not change my mind, I still feel that sex should be avoided for the most part."

"Yes and I have accepted this. Now back to my proposal, do you agree or disagree?" Rachel asked plainly.

Quinn contemplated Rachel's offer. Their parents were very respectful of their privacy only entering the room after knocking so it wasn't like someone would walk in while they were sleeping in the nude and the same applied for shower time. So the only real problem Quinn could see was with her own self control, she wasn't sure she could control her own urges around a naked diva…especially one snuggled up against her. "You have got to promise me, that you won't try to seduce me because if you do I won't be able to control myself and I really want to stick to my rule of reduced sexcapades."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I swear I will not intentionally seduce you. Does this mean you're saying yes?" Rachel asked excitedly.

Quinn scrunched her eyes suspiciously at the diva's use of the word intentionally before sighing and nodding her head, "Yes baby I would love to bath and sleep naked with you."

Rachel squealed with joy throwing her arms around Quinn and hugging her tight, "Good, let's start now." She said as she reached for Quinn's jeans and boy shorts which were still on the blonde's legs, as she gave them a tug her hand brushed against the blonde's shaft causing her hips to jerk forward.

"Rachel," Quinn warned glaring at the diva.

"What?" Rachel stated innocently fighting the smirk playing on her lips, "I was just trying to help you undress."

Quinn sighed; this was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

Quinn woke up the morning of their graduation ceremony to the sight of Rachel sitting up in bed, the sheets pooled around her waist below her pregnancy bump, creamy tan skin freely on display. Her eyes were unfocused, her hands and gaze firmly resting on her stomach…she was clearly in deep thought about something.

"God you're beautiful," Quinn whispered completely in awe of the sight in front of her.

Rachel's eyes came back into focus and she looked over at the blonde, a small smile on her lips, "Hey baby. How long have you been awake?"

Quinn snuggled into the diva's side, her face in line with the side of the baby bump. She placed a kiss there and sighed contently when she felt the brunette's fingers running through her hair. "Not Long," she mumbled, her eyes slipping closed at the soothing feeling of Rachel's hand."What are you doing up so early? It's only…" she opened her eyes and checked the alarm clock on the diva's side of the bed, "4 in the morning; you should be sleeping, you need your rest before all the excitement today."

"Well your statement would imply that I have been able to get to sleep at all, which I have not." Rachel stated plainly.

Quinn furrowed her brows in concern, "You haven't been asleep at all, Why not? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong per se, I have just been thinking." Rachel said quietly, her hand now rubbing soothing circles on the blonde's back.

Quinn rolled onto her stomach giving the diva more access to her back, "about what?"

Rachel side and looked away from the blonde, her eyes locking on the bathroom door, her fingers unconsciously splaying across her stomach and massaging lightly, "I have been wondering if we're really truly ready for this." Rachel released a shaky breath, "I mean we have less than 3 months until they're here and we haven't even settled into our new apartment yet or gotten any baby supplies."

Quinn stared at her in confusion; according to her calculations Rachel was only 51/2 months pregnant which meant they still had 31/2 months still to go, "Rach we still have 31/2 months…"

"No Quinn, we don't!" Rachel interrupted, voice rising in frustration, "You heard the doctor, the chances of me carrying to term are slim to none. These babies are coming early whether we want them to or not."

Quinn sat up slowly and looked at the diva, "Okay…" she started cautiously, "but I'm not sure what you want me to do about it."

"I want…I-I want…" Rachel sighed dejectedly, "I don't know what I want you to do, I don't think there is anything you can do…I just feel so unprepared and it scares me."

Quinn leaned forward and rested her hand on top of the diva's that was still resting on her stomach, "Well then, we'll make a plan. I'll speak to our parents as soon as the ceremony is over and we'll make a new plan that will ensure that we will be so prepared for these babies it won't even be funny. Okay?"

Rachel nodded her head gripping the hand resting on hers tightly, "We're going to be parents soon," she whispered.

"Yeah," Quinn exhaled, a combination of excitement and nerves bubbling up within her.

"We can do this right?" Rachel asked, biting her lip, vulnerability reflected in her eyes. She wasn't just talking about the babies, she was talking about everything.

"Of course we can," when she still saw doubt in Rachel's eyes, she knew that the diva didn't just want her reassurance like usual but actually wanted her brutal, honest opinion on the matter. "It is going to be really hard, but everything worth having usually is. We have already encountered so much in the last few months and I have no doubt that we will be encountering more, but I know that when we see our babies, when they are here in our arms, we will know that it has all been worth it. We will probably have to keep reminding ourselves of that when we're sleep deprived, the babies won't stop crying and we have a final the next day and all we really want to do is curl up and cry." Quinn stated quietly with a wry smile on her face.

Rachel chuckled lightly at the statement.

"So yes. To answer your question…I do believe that we can do this, that we will do this," Quinn stated with certainty.

"Thank you for being honest with me, I needed to know that you truly believed we could do this and weren't just saying yes to placate me." Rachel said quietly taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She leant forward and kissed the blonde, "Okay, I think we should get up and get ready for graduation."

Quinn shook her head, her lips lightly brushing against the diva, "We are going back to sleep, we only have to be up at 07:30 and we are going to make the most of the few hours we have before then." She pulled the diva until she was lying down with her and rolled onto her back pulling the diva into her side. "Now close your eyes and get some sleep okay…we have a big day ahead of us."

Rachel snuggled deeper into Quinn's neck, sighing contently at the feeling of Quinn's warm body pressed against her own. "I love you baby," she murmured sleepily.

Quinn kissed her head, "I love you too sweetheart."

* * *

Quinn much to her chagrin was seated a few chairs away from Rachel at the ceremony due to the schools insistence that the seating be in alphabetical based on surname. She didn't realise she had a problem with the fact that Rachel had a different surname to her until now. It was something she intended to correct and soon.

The ceremony went off without a hitch, although Quinn couldn't really concentrate because all she wanted to do was get back to the brunette. She felt slightly better knowing that Artie was sitting next to Rachel; he even gave her a ride to the stage in his chair. Their parents, her and the glee club gave the little diva a standing ovation as she walked across the stage to get her diploma a dazzling smile on her face. Quinn looked on in adoration, even with the gown you could still see that Rachel was pregnant, she felt so proud of the brunette in that moment, walking across the stage with her head held high even though she was probably aware of the judgemental gazes being directed her way by people in the audience.

Quinn was given the same treatment as the diva when she went to fetch her diploma. Most members of the glee club had forgiven her after everything that had happened following the revelation of her plan. After realising how close they had come to losing both Rachel and the babies they had come to the recognition that life was too short to hold a grudge…and they felt that if Rachel had forgiven her, so could they. Puck and Finn were still a little hostile but she expected that, they were the diva's closest friends and therefore other than the brunette's fathers were the most hurt by watch she did.

Once she had received her diploma she returned to her chair and waited as patiently as she could for the remainder of the ceremony to end. She couldn't help the sigh of relief that left her when Principal Figgins introduced them as the graduating class of 2012. While everyone threw their caps into the air and began to cheer and jump up and down in celebration, she made her way over to Rachel, who was still seated watching everyone celebrate with a huge smile on her face. She pulled the diva to her feet and into her arms, wrapping them around her waist before bringing her lips down to meet the divas in a passionate kiss.

After a minute or two she broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Rachel's, "Happy graduation baby," Quinn whispered with a loving smile. "What do you want to do now?" she questioned quietly swaying gently from side to side.

Rachel bit her lip cheekily wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck, "I want to go home, get naked and lay in bed with you."

The two girls heard a loud crash and a groan and turned to see Puck laying on the floor in front of a row of chairs, with the rest of the glee club standing behind the row their faces ranging from aroused (Finn) to downright disgusted (Kurt and Mercedes). Puck lay on the ground, a glazed over look in his eyes and a smirk on his face, "Yip, that's definitely going in the spank bank to be recalled for later use."

"Oh my god Noah!" Rachel admonished, "That's just gross."

"Come on Rach," Quinn took her hand and led her past the group kicking Puck as she went. "Let's go home, we'll see you guys later on for movie night."

The glee club watched as the two girls embraced their parents and then left to go home. "I don't know about you guys…" Mercedes mused, "But I ain't ever gonna sit on that bed again."

Most of the glee club mumbled their agreement except for Puck who sighed contently, unfocused gaze still firmly in place.


	13. Chapter 13  Los Angeles

**A/N: Hey guys, I am back with the next chapter. I know I promised this chapter to you guys yesterday but my holiday plans have been cancelled for personal reasons...so I am now available for most of the weekend, which sucks for my boyfriend but is good for all you guys. He has been a real trooper though and took my sisters and I down to Phillips Island today. If you ever find yourself in Melbourne you should definitely go there, it is a really awesome place :).**

**Thank you all again for the reviews, it means a lot that you guys are still reading and enjoying this story. Please continue to share your thoughts...only 3 more chapters after this.**

**So how was that Glee episode huh? I think i'm probably in the minority here but I didn't think it was to bad, but then again I have pretty much given up on expecting character development and story continuity from the show...I really only watch for the musical numbers now and I thought they were all really good. I much prefer reading fanfiction for story plot and continuity...after every bad episode, there is always a fanfiction that will make me smile in someway :). Although I will say that Rachel and Santana ruled and I loved seeing a smart Brittany.**

**All spelling and grammatical errors are my own, and I apologise for them in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of it's characters, that priviledge belongs to one Mr. Ryan Murphy...I am merely borrowing them temporarily.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Los Angeles**

It was July and Rachel was now 6.5 months pregnant. Since they were all convinced that it was now just a waiting game until the babies decided to grace them all with their presence, it was decided that the sooner they got to L.A. and got settled the better it would be for all parties involved.

So here they were in L.A. in their new apartment. The apartment was mostly sorted, all their boxes had been unpacked and everything had been put into place. Apparently Hiram can be quite persuasive because all their furniture had arrived in record time and the company had even stayed after hours to help ensure it was all assembled and moved into there designated places…Quinn had a feeling that a threat involving the ACLU may have been involved in some way. In fact the only room in the apartment that was still in progress was the nursery.

The Berry men and Judy had taken 2 weeks off of work to make the trip up to L.A. with the girls to help them unpack and get settled in. The three adults had insisted that they be the ones to decorate the nursery and the girls were not allowed to see it until it had been completey finished, which J udy had assured them would be no later than the next morning.

Quinn and Rachel were lying on their new sofa together head to feet, the blonde massaging the little diva's feet a content smile on her face. This was the first day since they had arrived 7 days ago where they were really able to enjoy their new place. She bought the brunette's foot up to her lips placing a gentle kiss behind her ankle, "Welcome home baby." She murmured quietly.

Rachel smiled lovingly at the blonde, "Welcome home to you too. What are we going to do tonight to celebrate our first night completely moved in? Do you think my dads' and Judy would want to get some take out?"

Quinn exhaled shakily, her hands beginning to sweat from nerves. It had been exactly a month since graduation and the blonde had been waiting for this exact day to put her new plan into action. She had approached her mom and the diva's dads' and after an hour long discussion around the topic they had eventually acquiesced and gave the blonde their blessing and their permission.

"Actually Rach, I thought I'd cook dinner for you tonight. Your dads' and my mom are going out for a few hours to…to…" Quinn was stumped as to what to say, she hadn't thought this far ahead…she couldn't exactly tell the diva that they were leaving to give the two time alone so she could propose, "go sightseeing and I thought we could stay here and make use of our time alone together." She cringed internally hoping the diva had bought her story.

Rachel eyed her for a moment before a cheeky grin broke out onto her face, "Quinn Fabray, you do realise that you don't need to cook me dinner just to get into my pants…all you have to do is ask."

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief when she realised the brunette was none the wiser about her plans for that evening…which quickly became a groan when she felt the diva's hand running up her inner thigh. "I-I know." She spluttered, grabbing the diva's hand to stop its progress, "But this isn't about me trying to get into your pants. We haven't really had the opportunity to be all romantic and go out on dates lately and you deserve that. You deserve to be wooed. You are the most important person in my life and I want to spoil you and show you how much I love you." She said earnestly. "So, will you Rachel Berry stay in tonight to enjoy a romantic date with your girlfriend?"

Rachel swivelled on the couch so that her head was on the same side of the sofa as Quinn's, she hovered over the blonde, studying her for a minute, before dropping a kiss to her lips and lowering herself so she was snuggled tightly between the blonde and the back of the sofa, her head resting on the blonde's shoulder, baby bump resting heavily on the blonde's abdomen and her leg thrown over Quinn's. "I didn't think it was possible for me to love you any more than I already did, but you just had to go and prove me wrong." She mumbled sleepily into the blonde's neck.

"So…that's a yes right?" Quinn asked hopefully, her hand rubbing soothing circles on the diva's stomach.

"It is a definite yes." Rachel mumbled, "But I think before our romantic night in, we should stay right here cuddled up on the sofa and have a nap."

Quinn placed a kiss to the diva's forehead and hummed in agreement before closing her eyes and taking a nap with the love of her life.

* * *

Later that evening Quinn was in the kitchen preparing a chicken and vegetable stir-fry that her and Rachel would be having for dinner when Judy and the Berry men entered the kitchen before leaving to go 'sightseeing' to give the girls some alone time.

Judy walked straight over to Quinn and pulled her into a hug, "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Quinn pulled back to look at all three adults in the kitchen, "Honestly…I am freaking out. I mean what happens if it doesn't go according to plan."

Leroy chuckled lightly "No offense sweety, but when has anything you have planned ever worked out exactly how you have wanted it to."

Quinn opened her mouth to protest before snapping it shut with a frown, "He's right, this is so not going to work out how I want it to."

"Sweetheart…" Hiram cooed soothingly, "It doesn't matter how you do it, just that you do." He walked over to Quinn and placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, "All you need is the ring and everything else will just happen naturally."

"You do have the ring right?" Judy questioned.

Quinn nodded her head pulling the box containing her grandmother's ring from her pocket.

Judy squealed excitedly, "I can't believe my baby girl is proposing tonight."

"Shh mom!" Quinn admonished looking down the hall in the direction of their room where Rachel was in their ensuite bathing, "Rachel is just down the hall, she might hear you and I would really like for this to be a surprise."

Judy put her hands up in a sign of surrender before making the motion of zipping her mouth closed.

"Alright you two…" Leroy stated warmly looking at Judy and Hiram, "Let's go and leave the girls to it."

Both Judy and Hiram hugged the blonde wishing her luck before making their way out the door. Leroy started towards the door behind them before stopping and turning around to face the blonde. "My daughter loves you Quinn, she's going to say yes…so just relax and enjoy the night Okay? After all you're going to remember this night for the rest of your life." He said with a reassuring smile.

Quinn nodded her head and returned his smile with one of her own.

Leroy stood for a moment before giving her one final nod and leaving out the door.

Quinn turned back towards the stove and braced herself on the counter taking a few deep breaths, praying that everything would turn out okay.

* * *

Quinn had gone all out. She had created a picnic in their living room; there was a blanket laid out on the floor surrounded by several pillows that she and the diva could recline on and she had opted to light candles instead of switching on the lights as it created more of a romantic ambiance.

Rachel was sufficiently wooed; the blankets spread on the floor, the candles, the wonderful dinner…it was all so amazing and she loved Quinn even more for all the effort she had put into this date. The two girls were currently lying on their sides facing each other sharing a bowl of fruit.

Rachel picked up a strawberry and fed it to Quinn before leaning forward and capturing the blonde's lips with her own. "Thank you for this baby, it's been so amazing."

Quinn smiled at the diva leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on her lips, "You deserve it baby."

Quinn moved her hand to the fruit bowl to take the last grape but was beaten to her destination by the diva, "Hey!" Quinn frowned, "I was going to eat that."

Rachel looked at the blonde with a playful smirk, a mischievous glint in her eye, "You want this?" She gestured to the grape. At Quinn's nod she placed the grape between her lips holding it there for a minute before using her tongue to pull it into her mouth, "Then come and get it." She husked seductively.

Quinn had been completely hypnotized, intently following the movement of the grape from the diva's hand to her lips and finally into her mouth. She couldn't believe it…she was actually jealous of a piece of fruit. She growled before lunging forward and cupping her hand behind the diva's neck pulling her towards her, their lips meeting in a searing kiss. She pushed her tongue into the diva's mouth and moaned as her tongue began to massage the brunette's. After a few seconds she pulled back a smirk on her face as she chewed happily on the grape, "Thank you baby."

All Rachel could do was nod, the kiss had left her in a stupor, it had literally knocked the air from her lungs. Even after being together for so long and after everything they had been through these last few months, all Quinn had to do was kiss her or touch her and she knew that the attraction that was felt at the very beginning of their relationship was still there. In fact since love came into the picture it had only gotten better.

Quinn chuckled lightly at the unfocused look in Rachel's eyes, "I can still render Rachel Berry speechless. That's got to be a good sign right?"

Rachel was snapped back to reality by the sound of Quinn's voice, "It's a really good sign baby," she leant forward and kissed the blonde gently, "really good." She breathed against the blonde's mouth, eyes closed in contentment, relishing the feeling that being close to the blonde provided her with.

Quinn exhaled shakily, this was it…the perfect moment had presented itself and now all she had to do was make the most of it.

She took Rachel's hands into her own focussing on the connection while she composed her thoughts, she did not want to mess this up. She took a few deep breaths before looking up and directly into concerned brown eyes.

"Quinn, are you alright baby?" Her brow furrowed in concern, she could feel the blonde's hands shaking and she was beginning to worry.

Quinn chuckled nervously squeezing the brunette's hands "I'm fine Rach…it's just…uh…there's…there's uh…there's something I-I…I uh…I want to ask you?" she stuttered out rapidly.

Rachel had never seen the blonde so inarticulate before. Even the day when she had told the blonde about the pregnancy and that she knew her plan, she was suave with her words. "Okay…" Rachel stated cautiously, she didn't know what the blonde could possibly have to say that would make her so nervous.

Quinn licked her lips and nodded, she released Rachel's right hand, her left still firmly held in her right. She put her now free hand in her jacket pocket, playing with the ring box located there. She took a deep breath in one last valid attempt to relax before locking eyes with the brunette

"For a month I have been planning exactly what I would say to you when this moment arrived…and not to toot my own horn but it was really good, but for the life of me I can't remember it at all. So I'm going to do this off the top of my head and hope it still turns out okay." Quinn rambled, a nervous chuckle escaping her.

Quinn looked all around the room for a moment composing her thoughts once more, before locking on the diva again, "I love you more than life itself. You're my best friend, my lover and the mother of my children. You are on my mind 24 hours a day, 7 days a week and I hate being away from you even for a second. I want to be standing next to you when you achieve your dreams, I want to have dinner with you every night and listen to you tell me about your day. I just…I want to be there for everything, both the good and the bad…and I want it for the rest of my life." She stated softly but with certainty.

Rachel saw Quinn pull the ring box out of her pocket and felt both her heart beat and breathing rate increase, "Oh my god." she murmured, tears welling up in her eyes.

Quinn rose to her knees from her seated position helping the brunette to sit up. She opened the box to reveal a simple gold band with a single diamond in the middle, "You're it for me Rachel Berry and I know we're young but I can assure you with all that I am that how I feel for you now is exactly how I will feel for you in 7 years, so why should I wait. I want you to be my wife Rachel and if you say yes I promise that I will spend the rest of my life ensuring that you and our kids are happy, loved and taken care of." She squeezed the diva's hand and exhaled slowly, "Rachel Berry, will you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

Rachel had tears streaming down her face, her free hand covering her mouth trying to silence the sound of her sobs. She knew she wouldn't be able to verbalise her response so she settled for nodding her head emphatically.

"Yeah?" Quinn asked a smile beginning to form on her lips. When Rachel nodded her head, she released the breath she had no idea she had been holding and let her own tears fall freely.

She removed the ring from its box and with shaking hands slid it onto the diva's ring finger. "It fits." She murmured, grasping the brunette's hand in her own, her thumb gliding over the ring softly.

She looked up at the diva who had calmed down sufficiently and was now staring in awe at her hand that was still grasped firmly in the blondes.

Rachel looked up at Quinn a beaming smile on her face. She threw herself at the blonde, wrapping her arms around her neck. Quinn leant forward slightly accommodating for both the diva's height and the baby bump and placed her hands on the diva's hips, resting her forehead against the brunette's.

Rachel was playing with the fine hairs on the back of Quinn's neck sending an involuntary shiver through the blonde's body. She connected their lips in a tender kiss, "You're it for me too baby. I love you too so, so much." She whispered against the blonde's lips.

Quinn just smiled before reconnecting their lips in a much more sensual kiss. Quinn's hands slipped under the diva's shirt massaging the skin she came into contact with, the diva moaned at the action and attempted to get even closer to the blonde, licking lightly across her bottom lip asking for access that was instantly granted. Quinn bunched the brunette's shirt in her hands and began to move it up her body, exposing more of the delicious tan skin she couldn't get enough of when she felt a swift kick against her hand that caused the brunette to pull back from the kiss and hiss in pain.

"You okay?" Quinn questioned, voice laced with concern.

"Yeah…" Rachel exhaled, "Yeah, they were clearly dissatisfied with the direction things were progressing in." She joked hoping to ease the blonde's concerns.

Quinn stared intently at Rachel for a minute before relaxing again, "You know what I think? I think that there is a mini Rachel Berry in there and they were just expressing how thrilled they were that I finally decided to make an honest woman out of you by performing a celebratory tap dance." She sated with an adoring smile on her face as she softly rubbed the diva's belly.

"Or…" Rachel added, "It's a mini Quinn Fabray and she was giving you a high five for finally asking." Rachel said with a cute smile. She liked playing this game, it always made her smile to think about her babies and what they might look like and how they might behave. She really hoped one of them took after her blonde goddess of a fiancé.

"It could be boys." Quinn suggested. They didn't know the sex of the babies; they had been given the option to find out but had decided they wanted to be surprised, they felt it would make the birthing process more memorable if they didn't know what they were expecting. "Maybe they didn't like the fact that mama was getting a bit fresh and decided they needed to protect their momma."

Rachel burst out laughing, "Well whoever they are and whatever they were trying to do, they have stopped now, so we can go back to what we were doing." She stated suggestively, biting her lip between her teeth.

Quinn moaned at the sight a jolt running through her body and straight to her groin, "I really want to baby, I do…but our parents are due home soon, so I think we should just lie down and cuddle."

Rachel pouted and looked like she was about to protest but sighed and nodded her head instead, "Okay…" she started laying down on the comforter as Quinn walked around blowing all the candles out except one, "But as soon as our parents are gone you are mine Fabray and there will be no complaints or excuses."

Quinn curled up behind her resting one hand under the diva's head and pulled a blanket over them with the other before resting it on the diva's stomach, "You will hear no complaints from me baby…trust me, I want it just as much as you do…if not more."

Rachel snuggled back into Quinn, enjoying the warmth the blonde provided, "We're getting married." She whispered her eyes closed.

"Yeah we are." Quinn murmured back a smile on her face, her own eyes closing as both girls succumbed to sleep.

* * *

When Judy and the Berry men came home, they walked into the living room to find the girls curled into one another fast asleep on the floor. Judy walked around so she could see both of their faces, she bent down and cooed at the sight, "Awww, their so precious." Her eyes sparkling with the love she felt for both girls.

Her eyes travelled to Rachel's hands lying open next to her head on the pillow and caught sight of the ring on the diva's finger, she cupped her mouth to silence the squeal that threatened to spill from her lips and stood up running to the Berry men who were standing with their arms wrapped around each other, looking at the two girls with adoring smiles on their faces.

"She said yes!" Judy squealed as quietly as possible, "She said yes."

Hiram smiled warmly at the blonde woman, unwrapping his arms from around his husband and wrapping them around Judy, "We're officially going to be family." He whispered excitedly into her ear swaying exaggeratedly with her from side to side.

Leroy chuckled lightly at the display shaking his head, "So, do we leave the newly engaged to sleep on the floor or do we wake them up?"

Judy and Hiram broke from the hug turning to look at the girls once again, "They look so peaceful." Hiram cooed.

"Is it good for Rach to sleep on the floor though?" Leroy asked in concern.

"I don't know…it looks kind of comfy though. I don't think any harm will come from it." Judy stated quietly.

Quinn heard the mumbled voices and picked her head up and looked in the direction the sound was coming from, through bleary eyes and in the dark she was able to make out 3 figures but couldn't see any defining features, "Mom?" Quinn questioned voice husky with sleep.

Judy walked over to the girl kneeling down next to her, "Yes it's me sweetheart. We arrived back a few minutes ago."

"Okay." Quinn mumbled with a nod before turning back and cuddling into the diva, eyes closing almost instantly.

Judy turned to the Berry men and chuckled lightly, "Well I guess that answers the question of whether we should leave them to sleep or not."

Leroy nodded, "If Quinn is that tired, I can only imagine what Rachel would be like to try to rouse."

"Well okay then, I think we should all head to bed. We can make ourselves comfortable on the floor of the nursery and Judy you can use the girls' room." Hiram whispered as he turned and headed down the passage to the nursery not giving Judy a chance to protest the arrangement.

Leroy just shrugged before following his husband, "I would just accept it if I were you, when he has made up his mind there is no point in arguing with him. Good night Judy, I'll see you in the morning."

Judy stood there dumbfounded for a minute before a small smile broke out on her face; with those two men as part of her family she knew her life was going to be so much more interesting.

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke up to the sound of their parents in the kitchen obviously making breakfast, she rolled onto her back and turned her head to the side to look at the still sleeping blonde. Her blonde hair was splayed across the pillow and she was exhaling in little puffs, she looked so content and Rachel couldn't help but smile.

Rachel ran the back of her hand down the side of Quinn's cheek leaning in and nuzzling her nose against the blonde's. Quinn squirmed slightly her hand on Rachel's stomach fisting the diva's shirt and tugging it up slightly causing the diva to laugh silently…even in her sleep the blonde was trying to take her clothes off. Rachel gently placed a kiss to the blonde's nose, cheek and lips, she felt Quinn's hand slip under her shirt and rest on her stomach her thumb rubbing soothing circles. Rachel looked down at her stomach when she felt a kick directly where Quinn's hand was resting; it was almost like they could sense their mama's presence and just wanted her to know that they knew it was her touching their home.

"Morning baby." Quinn mumbled drawing the diva's attention away from her stomach.

Rachel smiled at the blonde and placed a kiss on her lips, "Morning to you too. Did you sleep well?"

"I did." The blonde replied as she moved her hand to the other side of the diva's stomach, smiling when she felt a little bump directly against it, "But then I always do when I sleep next to you."

The diva turned on her side to face the blonde, which allowed Quinn to rest both hands on the diva's stomach. She furrowed her brow when she felt thumps against both hands, "They are definitely active this morning." She remarked distractedly.

"That they are." Rachel replied, "You should really feel it from my side, I've already had a few kidney shots…it is quite uncomfortable." She wiggled slightly trying to find a more comfortable position.

Quinn removed one of her hands from the diva's stomach and cupped her cheek, frowning slightly "You're okay right? Have they done this before?"

Rachel chuckled, "I'm fine Quinn, really…they haven't been this active before but then again I have never been six and a half months pregnant before so that could be quite normal."

Quinn stroked the diva's cheek and nodded her head in acceptance her eyes still displaying concern as she continued to feel the steady thump against her hand still resting on the diva's stomach, "Okay…" she licked her lips, "Okay, but if it continues like this…or it gets worse you need to tell me, so we can get you checked out." Quinn put her finger on the diva's lips to stop her from interrupting, "I know it is probably nothing, but just do this for me okay? I don't want anything to happen to you guys."

Rachel sighed by nodded her head, "Okay…if it continues or starts to get worse I'll tell you."

"Good." The blonde nodded and kissed her lips, before looking back at the diva's stomach, "You guys are probably just hungry, we should go and get some breakfast in your momma… so you can get those nutrients you so desperately need." She cooed lovingly.

"Yeah and if you could just stop kicking momma for a few minutes, she would really appreciate it." Rachel added.

Quinn looked up at the brunette, she could see she was far more uncomfortable than she was making out to be…but decided not to push the matter and trust that the diva would come to her if it got too bad. "Come on…" Quinn stated as she stood up, helping Rachel to stand up next to her, "Let's go see what your dads are making us for breakfast.

Rachel nodded her head wrapping her arm around the blonde in a side hug and letting her lead her into the kitchen.

* * *

After many congratulatory hugs and a family breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs and toast, Leroy at the request of Quinn did a superficial exam of the little diva just to ensure everything was in fact okay.

"Well…" he stated placing his stethoscope around his neck, "everything appears to be alright…but if it continues I agree with Quinn, we should go to the hospital to get a thorough exam done."

"Okay." Rachel said rolling her eyes and brushing off his concern, "If they don't settle down I will tell you."

Leroy eyed his daughter carefully, he had always been able to read her and he liked to think that he still could and he knew that right now she was putting on a big show of not being worried when in reality she was freaking out. If she truly believed that everything was okay, that nothing was wrong…then nothing was. He knew that in this instance she wanted to stay ignorant until the problem became impossible to ignore, he also knew that he couldn't allow her to do that. He looked up at Quinn who was standing nearby a look of worry in her eyes; he could tell that she was thinking the exact same thing he was.

He sighed shaking his head, he took Rachel's hands in his and looked at her intensely hoping to convey how important his next statement was, "Rachel, you have a very serious condition that is potentially very dangerous and not just to the babies but to you as well. So if you feel as if something is wrong you need to tell us."

Rachel sat quietly for a minute contemplating whether it was necessary to say something or not before finally nodding her head, "If I feel like there is something that isn't right I promise I will tell you." She stated sincerely squeezing his hand for good measure.

Before Leroy could say anything else Judy came down the passage to fetch the girls to come and see the nursery.

* * *

Quinn who was standing behind Rachel outside the nursery door, placed her hands on the diva's waist pulling the small brunette flush against her as they waited for her mother to open the door so they could see the nursery for the first time. She could feel the nervous energy radiating off the little diva, she was practically vibrating in her arms.

Her mother looked at them with an excited smile as she placed her hand on the door knob, "Are you two ready?" She asked.

Quinn leant forward and placed a kiss to the diva's neck before looking to her mother and nodding, "We're ready."

Judy squealed excitedly before turning the door knob and opening the door to reveal the nursery to the girls for the first time. Quinn and Rachel shuffled through the door into the nursery, stopping immediately once they were able to see the whole room.

Rachel bought her hand to her mouth, tears glistening in her eyes. The room looked amazing, because they were renting they were unable to paint the walls but their parents had done wonderfully despite that obstacle. The nursery was decked out with all white furniture. The colour theme that they had chosen was a pale light green and an opaque yellow because they felt those colours were the most suitable for both sexes and they wanted to avoid bright colours, preferring instead the softer more gentle tones. The curtains and rug on the floor were yellow, while all the baby accessories were green. The cribs were located next to each other on one side of the single window the room possessed, with a rocking chair on the other. The changing table and bathing area were located on the same side of the room as the cribs, while a book shelf and a toy box were located near the rocking chair by a very strategically placed rug. They had hung two large scenic paintings on opposite walls around which hung smaller framed pictures from various fairytales.

Rachel stood in awe taking in the whole room, chuckling lightly through her tears when her eyes caught sight of a framed picture of the three grandparents standing on top of the bookshelf.

Hiram followed her line of sight and saw that she was looking at the picture, "We figured that since we wouldn't be here to be with them all the time they could have a picture of us so they wouldn't forget about their grandparents back in Lima."

Rachel gave her dad a sympathetic smile stretching over to take his hand, "We would never let that happen."

"Plus" Quinn added, "They won't really have time to forget you because you are going to be visiting so often…you are not going to want to miss seeing me and Rach trying to handle this situation."

"Absolutely." Rachel added, "At least once a month if not more."

The three adults looked at each other for a minute having a silent conversation, they all knew the chances of being able to achieve what the girls were asking would be very difficult, they also knew that now was not the time to tell them that…so they pushed the thought to the back of their minds and smiled at the girls.

Quinn returned their parents smiles before turning and looking around the room, this was their room, their babies room, they had a room now. It made the fact that they were almost here all the more real and she couldn't help the feeling of excitement that bubbled up within her, she moved her hands from the diva's waist and wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders squeezing lightly. "You guys, this is seriously amazing. Thank you so much for this. Words cannot express what I am feeling right now but know that I really appreciate everything you have done for us."

"Nonsense! No thanks is needed." Judy admonished, "You're our daughters and…" she placed her hand on Rachel's belly, smiling when she felt the babies kick, "They're our grandbabies, there is nothing that we wouldn't do for you."

Quinn smiled lovingly at her mother, a few tears falling from her eyes. She looked around the room and when she noticed that all the occupants looked close to tears she decided a change of topic was necessary, she cleared her throat drawing everyone's attention to her "I think that it's time for my future wife and current love of my life to lift her feet up and relax."

"Quinn I'm on bed rest 24 hours a day, I barely get a chance to stand up. The last thing I want to do is lift my feet up and relax." Rachel huffed.

"I agree with Quinn sweety, you should lie down and see if it will help to get my grandbabies to settle down." Leroy stated softly hoping to placate the girl enough to prevent a diva tantrum.

Rachel paused for a moment alternating between staring at her father and at Quinn before finally sighing resignedly and nodding her head, allowing Quinn to guide her out the nursery and towards their bedroom. Quinn turned and mouthed a 'thank you' to Leroy as she left the room knowing very well that the diva would have fought tooth and nail if she had been trying to convince the diva on her own.

* * *

Quinn walked into the kitchen about an hour later to find Leroy sitting by the table reading the newspaper and drinking some coffee.

Leroy looked up from the newspaper when he heard Quinn entering the room. The blonde walked over to the coffee maker to fix herself a cup, "How is she?" he asked leaning back in his chair, sipping his coffee.

Quinn turned around leaning against the counter her cup of coffee cradled between her hands, "She's sleeping now, she said the babies had settled and I can confirm this as I felt her belly after she went to sleep and only felt the usual fluttering."

Leroy breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good. Maybe they were just reacting to her emotions; if anyone is capable of feeling everything she does it's them." He smiled at the blonde, relaxing against the back of his chair, "I'm pretty sure she was thrilled after the proposal yesterday and the big reveal of the nursery today, so they were probably just excited too."

Quinn moved to the table and dropped into the chair next to him, "Thanks, I really needed to hear that. I was freaking out for a while there."

"No! Really." Leroy gasped playfully.

Quinn glared at him before a smile broke out on her face, "You were scared too, don't act like you weren't."

Leroy put his hands up in surrender, "No, no…you are absolutely right, I was. But at least we can rest easy for a while. She's okay…they are all okay."

Quinn nodded in response. The two sat in a companionable silence drinking their coffee and enjoying each other's company.

After a few minutes Quinn broke the silence, "Where are Hiram and my mom anyway?"

"They are both down at the university speaking to the Dean's and lecturers of each of your respective courses to prepare them for what is to come."

Quinn furrowed her brow in confusion, "But we haven't even selected our courses yet."

"I know, but they wanted to be thorough, so they plan to speak to anyone who is willing to listen to them in both the law and drama departments." Leroy stated with amusement chuckling lightly when the blonde buried her head in her hands and groaned, "So they'll be busy for quite a while still."

"But, I mean…How?" The university hasn't even technically opened yet; the lecturers may not even be there?" Quinn moaned cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the thought of her mother and future father-in-law fighting her battles for her.

"Oh trust me, they have their ways. Those two together are like criminal master minds. I'm still trying to determine if it's a good or a bad thing." Leroy chuckled lightly, "Look, don't let it worry you okay…they only have your best interests at heart." Leroy rested his hand on the blondes shoulder causing her to look up at him, "It looks like it's just you and me since our little diva is out for the count. Why don't we head through to the living room and see what's on TV?"

Quinn studied the man for the moment and couldn't help but think how he had come, at the beginning he didn't want her anywhere near his daughter and now he had given her permission to marry that same daughter and was actually wanting to sit down and watch TV with her. She smiled and nodded her head, "I'd like that a lot actually."

He took her hand and squeezed it lightly before letting it go and standing up from the table, "Well let's go then Quinnie." He said teasingly as he walked out of the kitchen.

Quinn laughed shaking her head as she followed the man out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14  It's Time

**A/N: Okay guys, this is it...the chapter I think you have all been waiting for. I hope you all enjoy it. This is my Easter Sunday gift to you all...and if you are in Australia like me and Easter Sunday has pretty much ended than this will be for the public holiday on Monday :). I hope it is believable, I'm not a doctor or med student so everything in here is what I learnt from the internet and my mother (I'm a twin myself and she had us via c-section)...let me know what you guys think :).**

**Thank you guys all so much for sticking with this story...we are in the winning stretch now and I just wanted to let you all know I appreciate the reviews, alerts and favouriting of this story :).**

**I am just going to take a moment right now to squeal in delight about the faberry duet, it has literally blown me away...definitely my favourite duet to date :) I can't wait to see how it's going to happen in Tuesday's episode.**

**All spelling and grammatical errors are my own and I apologise for them in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, that honour belongs to one Mr. Ryan Murphy...I am merely borrowing them temporarily.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**It's Time**

It had been two weeks since their parents had left and Rachel was officially now 7 months pregnant and in the start of her third trimester. The two girls had enjoyed their alone time in their new apartment but it hadn't lasted nearly long enough for their liking before some more guests arrived.

Puck, Santana and Brittany had driven to L.A. together in Puck's truck, the fact that Santana and Puck never killed each other on the way there was a feat in itself. According to Brittany it had come close on more than one occasion. The three had arrived the prior day and were planning on staying for a week.

Quinn was in the kitchen popping popcorn with Brittany and Santana while Puck and Rachel were in the Living Room. Puck was lying on the floor next to Rachel who was propped up on some pillows, his head and hands resting on her stomach smiling as he felt the babies move.

"I bet you guys are gonna be real bad asses like Uncle Puck huh?" Puck cooed to her belly, patting it lightly with his hand.

"Ow!" Puck yelled shooting up from Rachel's belly, grabbing his ear which was red and throbbing from being twisted.

"No cursing in front of the babies Noah!" Rachel scolded, placing her hand on her stomach and rubbing soothing circles, trying to calm the now excited babies.

Santana walked into the room to find out what the commotion was about, but when she saw that Puck had finally moved off the diva's belly she swooped in to take his place. "Go help Quinn and Brittany Puckerman, you've been hogging the belly since we arrived and now it's Aunt Santana's turn."

Puck grumbled under his breath before standing up and leaving the room. Santana smirked after him before turning around and seeing the look of amusement in Rachel's eyes, "What Berry?" She growled.

"No, it's nothing," she responded with a small smile, knowing better than to taunt the latina.

"Good, that's what I thought," the latina grumbled as she lay down in a more comfortable position. She was using her one arm to prop herself up, her head was resting on Rachel's stomach with her other arm resting across the diva's thighs.

"No one is to ever find out about this Berry, you get me. I have a reputation to maintain." Santana stated firmly but softly not wanting to scare her nieces or nephews but still wanting to get her point across.

Rachel couldn't help but smile at how cute the latina was being, still trying to act all bad ass when in reality she was nothing but a big softie. "I get it Santana, nobody will hear how cute and loving you are with the babies from me."

Rachel heard the latina mumble something under her breath in response but only caught certain words like 'still', 'bad ass', 'babies' and 'change that'. Rachel chuckled lightly, she may not have heard the whole sentence but she could infer what was said and Santana could deny it as much as she wanted, but the babies had already caused her to become a big ol' ball of mush. The position they found themselves in was proof of that.

"So, how does this work exactly?" Santana asked, head resting on Rachel's belly so she was facing away from the brunette.

"It's not like there are set instructions Santana, you just talk and wait for them to respond." Rachel stated.

Santana took a deep breath, "Okay…okay, I can do this. I'm talking to the babies not to the midget's stomach, nothing weird about this at all…"

"Santana could you just start already, I am as uncomfortable as you are and the faster we get this over with, the faster Brittany can get her turn." Rachel stated clearly getting frustrated with the Latina.

Santana turned and scowled at the diva, "Keep it up and you'll have me attached to your belly for the rest of the day."

Rachel was about to respond but at the look in the latina's eyes she decided against it and just nodded in response.

Santana smirked and turned placing her head back down on Rachel's stomach, "Good, that's what I thought…Now you see babies, that is exactly how you manipulate people to get them to do what you want." She cooed.

She heard Rachel gasp in response to her statement and felt her clench her fists, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the diva's reaction, "Come on Berry, you can't seriously…" she paused when she felt a warm liquid hit her arm that was still draped over the diva's thighs. She looked down at the liquid pooling between the diva's legs initially in confusion and then in disgust. She quickly moved her arm from the diva's thighs, "Oh my god Berry! Did you just pee on me? You could of told me you had to go to the bathroom I would have moved…This is so gross, so gross." She stated a hint of anger and disgust in her voice.

She finally looked up from her arm and into the diva's eyes and saw the look of fear there and instantly felt guilty, "It's all good Berry, I ain't going to hurt you. It was a mistake…just don't do it again. She tried to move to go to the bathroom so she could have a shower but found the brunette had her shirt in a death grip.

"I didn't pee on you Santana," Rachel stated in a low fearful tone, "I'm…" the diva clenched her fists a loud scream escaping her as another contraction hit.

Quinn, Puck and Brittany came running from the kitchen when they heard the diva scream. Quinn quickly took in the look of pain on the diva's face and the pool of liquid under her legs, "Oh my god!" She ran to the diva's side kneeling down next to her and taking one of her hands, allowing the brunette to clench down on it with all she had. She looked at Santana who was still sitting on the other side of the diva unable to move because her shirt was still in the little brunette's clenched fist and could see the fear in her eyes.

After a minute she felt the hold on her hand lessen and looked up to see Rachel open her eyes and lean back against the pillows. She ran her fingers through the brunette's hair drawing her gaze to her own, "Quinn…my water just broke." She stated with a trembling voice.

"I know," the blonde replied soothingly with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. She looked up at Puck and Brittany, "Puck can you go bring your van around to the front and Brit would you mind going to our bedroom and throwing some clothes in a bag for us." They both nodded in response and went hastily to complete their assigned tasks. She looked up at the latina who looked on the verge of a panic attack, "Santana," she stated calmly drawing her eyes to her own, "I need you to call the hospital and let them know we're coming alright?" At the latina's nod she continued, "Good, the number is stuck on the fridge." The latina gave one final nod before going off to do what was asked of her.

Quinn looked back down at Rachel who was trembling with fear, she leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips and rested her forehead against the divas, "It's going to be okay baby, everything is going to be alright."

"It's…It's too early Quinn, they shouldn't be coming now…It's too early." Rachel stated fearfully.

"We knew there was a risk they would come early baby, that's why you have been having the steroid shots. It is all going to be fine okay? Just think, in a few hours they are finally going to be here…we are finally going to get to meet them." Quinn stated soothingly.

"We're going to be parents Quinn," Rachel stated in awe, her free hand clenching her belly.

"I know," Quinn stated and excited smile breaking out on her face, she placed a kiss to the diva's temple, "I know."

Santana and Puck came back into the room from the kitchen just as Brit came down the passage with the bag. "Car is idling out front and the hospital is expecting us," Santana stated calmly having regained some of her previously lost composure.

"Good," Quinn stated as she signalled Puck over to carry the diva down to the car.

Puck picked Rachel up bridal style, resting his head on top of hers as he walked out the front door followed closely by Santana and Brittany who had linked pinkies. Quinn grabbed her handbag and phone and turned to look at their home, the puddle of liquid still on the floor, knowing that after today it was never going to be just the two of them again, but rather the four of them. She smiled at the thought, "Let's go have some babies," she stated as she closed the door and locked it behind her, running to catch up to the others.

* * *

Quinn was being led down a long corridor in blue hospital scrubs. It had been an hour since they had arrived at the hospital. Puck, Santana and Brittany were in the waiting room and once Quinn had called their parents and filled out all the necessary paperwork she went with Rachel and held her hand while she had the epidural done. 30 minutes later the nurses came to get Rachel to prep her for surgery... Quinn was left to pace the labour ward for a further 20 minutes before a nurse came and fetched her to get ready for surgery and to lead her to the emergency room, which is where they were now.

The nurse had taken Quinn's camera from her with the promise that she would take the photos so the blonde could focus on supporting Rachel.

Quinn walked into the emergency room and the sight that greeted her caused her to stop dead in her tracks in shock. Rachel was lying on the exam table completely naked from the chest down; a blue drape was up separating the diva's upper body from her lower body, preventing the brunette from watching the surgery. Quinn slowly made her way towards the bed scrunching her face in confusion when she saw the nurse rubbing the diva's stomach with a yellow/brown substance. All the doctors and nurses were going about their business as if her fiancé wasn't lying completely exposed to them on a hospital exam table and it was a little disconcerting for the blonde.

A small voice calling her name drew her attention away from the diva's stomach and out of her own thoughts. She looked up and was staring directly into wide, fearful brown eyes; she smiled at the little diva, walking towards the head of the bed and taking the brunette's hand. "Hi," she stated softly, placing a gently kiss to Rachel's forehead, "How are you feeling?"

Rachel chuckled nervously at the question, giving the blonde's hand a squeeze, "Well physically I'm completely numb from the waist down and emotionally…well emotionally I'm freaking out."

"It's all going to be okay. I'm going to be here with you the whole time."Quinn soothed, placing a kiss to the diva's knuckles.

Rachel licked her lips, locking her eyes with Quinn's, "Quinn I want to watch," she stated firmly.

"What?" Quinn responded her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I want to watch the surgery," Rachel responded slowly but resolutely.

Quinn looked at the diva, concern visible on her face when she realised what the diva was asking. "I don't know if that's such a good idea baby," she said soothingly, running the back of her hand down the brunette's cheek.

"Please Quinn," Rachel begged, "If I can't feel them being removed from me, it's like it's not really happening…I need to see it in order for me to know it is really happening."

Tears were beginning to form in the diva's eyes and the sight was breaking Quinn's heart, "Okay baby, okay," Quinn cooed placing a lingering kiss on the brunette's forehead. "I'll ask the doctor when he arrives.

A minute later the doctor walked into the room making his way over to the examination table, "Are we ready to bring these babies into the world?"

All the members of the hospital staff nodded in response, Quinn leaned towards the man putting her hand on his shoulder, "She would like to watch the babies being born."

The doctor looked at both girls for a moment before finally nodding his head, "Okay, I'll make the incision first, then the nurse will drop the drape so you can watch the babies being born and then the drape will be replaced while we finish the surgery. Is that suitable for you ladies?" he asked.

When both girls nodded he nodded in reply before turning back to the table, "Okay, let's begin."

Rachel locked eyes with Quinn who was smiling reassuringly at her. She tried to focus on the blonde and all the love she could see swirling in those hazel eyes. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself, her hand unconsciously clenching down on the blonde's as she felt the tugging on her lower stomach indicating that the doctor had begun the incision. It was a strange sensation, she could feel no pain but could still feel the movement of the scalpel along her skin.

She felt the blonde squeeze her hand drawing her back to reality. She leant forward and kissed the brunette's temple before resting her forehead against the diva's, "I love you," she whispered placing a quick kiss to Rachel's lips.

"I love you too," Rachel murmured, her eyes closed revelling in the feeling of having the blonde so close.

"Alright," the doctor stated interrupting their moment and signalling to the nurse to drop the drape. Once the drape and been lowered the doctor looked at the two girls, "It's time for baby 1 to enter the world."

The feeling that Quinn experienced at the moment was indescribable, they were finally going to meet their babies.

Both girls watched transfixed as the doctors hands disappeared into the incision in the brunette's stomach, a few seconds later they remerged bringing a very messy baby with them, "Say hello to your son ladies," he stated warmly. The nurse clamped the cord allowing Quinn to sever the connection between son and mother before he was whisked off by one of the nurses for his initial examination.

While they were waiting for the doctor to prepare for the second baby a loud piercing cry filled the room, "Nothing wrong with those lungs," the doctor chuckled lightly. "Alright are we ready for number 2?" At everyone's nods he continued.

Once again the girls watched as the doctors hands disappeared into Rachel, after a few seconds a frown appeared on his face.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked immediately concerned, feeling the diva's grip on her hand tighten.

"Nothing to be concerned about, it's just there appears to be another amniotic sac." The doctor stated calmly getting the equipment he would need to burst the sac.

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"It means that while your son was eager to see the world this other baby was more than willing to stay in your belly a little longer." He went back to work bursting the second amniotic sac, returning the equipment used and then stretching back into the diva to get the other baby. "It also means that you were pregnant with fraternal twins where the two placentas had fused to make it look like there was only one so we couldn't tell, which means…" he pulled the baby out of Rachel turning it to face the girls, "Meet your daughter."

Quinn was given the honour of cutting the cord again and the nurse took the baby away to be cleaned and examined just like her brother. The two girls waited patiently and exhaled in relief when they heard a few soft whimpers which quickly turned into a loud wail.

The nurse lifted the drape again, which served the dual purpose of providing the girls with some privacy while preventing them from seeing the rest of the surgery. Quinn leaned down placing a series of chaste kisses on Rachel's lips, bringing their joined hands to rest against her chest. "You did so good baby…so good," she murmured against the brunette's lips.

Rachel knew that Quinn wasn't just referring to now but rather about everything that had happened over the last few months. She smiled up at the blonde, tears streaming down her face, a joyous laugh bubbling up from within, "They're here Quinn, they're finally here and they're okay."

Quinn nodded, tears streaming down her own face as well, she kissed the brunette's hand still firmly grasped in her own.

The nurse walked over to them a little blue bundle wrapped in her arms. She laid the baby on Rachel's chest so he was facing her, allowing her to support him with one arm. "Hey baby, welcome to the world," she cooed softly.

Quinn took a small hand in her own completely in awe of the little person she helped to create. She couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face or the laugh that escaped from her when she felt the small hand grip her finger. Rachel ran her finger down his cheek causing him to fuss a little and then open his eyes revealing and almost duplicate copy of Quinn's hazel eyes.

Rachel turned to look up at the blonde a beaming smile on her face, "He is going to break hearts with those eyes, just like his mama."

Quinn nodded in response her focus on her son who was staring at Rachel with such wonder in his eyes, "He's so tiny," she stated softly.

"Well that's because they were born at 28 weeks." The nurse stated returning with a little pink bundle wrapped in her arms, she placed the little girl on Rachel's chest allowing her to support her with her other arm in something akin to a football hold. "They are both 2lb. 11oz. Your little boy is 36.5cm, while your daughter is 36cm exactly. The steroid shots you were having made a big difference…they are going to get out here a lot faster than if you hadn't had them. I don't even think they will need to go to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit…they seem to be perfectly healthy."

Rachel and Quinn nodded their thanks to the nurse as she left before returning their attention to their babies, their little girl was fast asleep wrapped snugly in her blanket, a tuft of brown hair sticking off her head.

Quinn ran a single finger down her head, "She is going to look just like you," she whispered so as not to wake the sleeping baby.

Rachel hummed her acknowledgement staring down at the little pink bundle; she felt so much love flowing through her at that moment with both her babies in her arms, she felt like she was going to burst…it was such an overwhelming feeling that she was physically short of breath. She had only just met them and already they were the most important people in her life and she would do anything to protect them from harm, she would gladly give up her life for them and die happy knowing they were okay.

Their little boy wiggled in Rachel's arms drawing their attention back to him, when his eyes connected with Rachel's he instantly stopped and just stared at her.

Quinn smiled chuckling lightly, "Well he may have my eyes but he definitely likes to be centre of attention just like his momma."

Rachel laughed quietly in response staring lovingly into her sons hazel eyes, "Yeah well…nothing wrong with that. The world could use a few more people with Rachel Berry's drive."

"You won't hear any argument from me," Quinn stated lovingly, leaning forward to place a tender kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Okay," the doctor stated drawing their attention to him, "We're all done here and everything looks good. You'll be moved to recovery for the next 2 to 4 hours. When the epidural begins to wear off you'll start to experience some discomfort, inform the nurse and she will supply you with some pain killers to help with the pain." He began walking towards the door before stopping and turning to face them, "The babies appear to be in good health, so they can go with you to recovery." He smiled warmly at the two girls, "Congratulations on the birth of your babies."

Once the doctor had left Quinn turned back to Rachel and the babies, "I'm going to go to the waiting room to tell San, Brit and Puck the good news." She whispered soothingly, scared that speaking in her regular tone and volume would somehow hurt their fragile little ears. She placed a lingering kiss to Rachel's lips, "I'll meet you in the recovery room in a few minutes."

Rachel smiled tiredly at the blonde as the nurses began to wheel her out of the room, "Okay, I'll see you soon." She looked down at the two sleeping infants, "Say bye to mama," she murmured softly, "We'll see her again real soon.

Quinn watched as the nurses wheeled away her family until they were out of sight and then turned and began her walk to the waiting room to tell the others.

* * *

Santana and Brittany were sitting in the white plastic chairs in the waiting room, hands clasped tightly together as Puck paced the room.

"They're okay right? I mean it's been over an hour since we last saw Quinn, that's normal right? They're okay right?" Puck rambled clearly beginning to panic.

Santana sighed; she was quickly becoming frustrated with Puck's antics. She knew he was scared, but so were they and his panicking wasn't helping the situation. "Look Puckerman, just relax will you. If something was wrong we would have heard about it already. We should be celebrating the fact we haven't heard anything, it's a good sign." She stated as calmly as possible injecting as much confidence as she could into the statement.

Puck eyed her carefully and was just gearing up to respond when the door opened and an ecstatic Quinn walked in.

All three quickly scrambled over to the blonde and waited patiently for the blonde to speak.

"They're okay," she stated with a beaming smile, "We have a son and a daughter and they are both gorgeous."

"And Rach?" Puck asked hesitantly.

Quinn looked at him a small, loving smile on her face, "Rach is perfect, she was absolutely amazing today."

All three released a sigh of relief with Puck throwing a fist into the air. "I knew my Jew babe could do it," he mused excitedly.

Santana and Brittany pulled the blonde into a hug, squeezing her tightly, "When can we see them?" Brittany asked as she pulled away from the hug.

"Rach and the babies are going to be in recovery for about 4 hours so I think you guys should head home for a while. Maybe you could grab a shower or something to eat and then come back in like 2 hours." Quinn stated fidgeting slightly, anxious to get back to her family.

"Okay," Santana said, "Oh and your mom called, they managed to get an emergency flight out and should land in L.A. in about 2 hours, we'll swing by there and pick them up on our way back here if you like?"

Quinn smiled at her friend sincerely, squeezing her hand, "I would really appreciate that. Thank you so much guys…for everything." She whispered before turning and practically running out the room.

The three stood and watched her go all smiling lightly, "Come on ladies, let's go. We still have to call the whole glee club and give them the news." Puck exclaimed excitedly already dialling a number on his cell phone as he walked towards the exit both girls following close behind.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Quinn was sitting on the chair next to Rachel's bed her little girl cradled in her arms. The doctor had come about 15 minutes ago to fetch 'baby Fabray 1' for his additional examination.

Rachel who had been sleeping for the last hour began to rouse wincing slightly from the pain she could now feel in her lower stomach. She rolled her head to the side and caught sight of Quinn with the daughter, a smile breaking out onto her face.

Quinn couldn't believe the perfect little being was half her. She held her little hand between her thumb and forefinger and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, resting her lips there as she breathed in the new baby smell.

"Has she woken up yet?" Rachel asked voice husky with sleep causing Quinn to look up at her. The blonde smiled lovingly at the brunette before returning her gaze to the other brunette girl in her life, "No she hasn't. The doctor said it's because she's content and when she gets hungry she'll rouse."

"Just like this one," the nurse explained as she bought their whimpering son back into the room. Another nurse entered the room and took their daughter from Quinn's arms so she could go for her examination.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked addressing Rachel.

"I'm feeling some mild discomfort and it hurts to move." Rachel replied her eyes never leaving her son.

"Okay," the nurse cooed softly trying to soothe the fussing child. "I'll get one of the other nurses to bring you something for the pain. Now I was wondering if you wanted to attempt breastfeeding?"

Rachel licked her lips and nodded her head; gaze still locked on her son.

"Okay, well because of the c-section we will have to do this a bit differently. There are two ways we can do it and we'll teach you both but for now we'll stick with this one."

The nurse gave the fussing baby to Quinn, then helped Rachel out of her hospital gown and onto her side, a pillow resting under her stomach. She took the baby from Quinn's arms and placed him gently on the mattress next to the brunette. "Now just direct the nipple into his mouth and he should latch on."

Rachel did as she was told and was amazed when he latched on right away his little fist coming to rest on her breast right next to her nipple. She laid her hand on his side holding him in place, fearing he may roll of the bed.

The nurse chuckled lightly, "He is a quick learner. I'll leave you to it, just remember one breast per baby, don't let this little guy swindle his sister out of milk."

Both Rachel and Quinn nodded, eyes never leaving the suckling baby. Quinn sat down gently on the bed behind Rachel's back leaning over the diva and running her hand down their son's arm until she reached his little hand which instantly released Rachel's breast and clutched her finger.

Quinn leant forward and placed a kiss to the brunette's temple, "I love you," she murmured running her free hand through the diva's hair.

"I love you too," Rachel replied turning her head to place a series of quick pecks to the blonde's lips, before they both returned their attention to their son as he continued to feed.

The nurse came back not long after with their daughter who had been woken up by the examination and was sobbing loudly. She gave their son to Quinn to hold while she settled Rachel on her other side placing the screaming baby down on the mattress next to her. Rachel tried directing the nipple into her mouth but she wouldn't latch. Quinn leant forward and gently ran a finger down the side of her little girl's face, the baby instantly turned her head at the sensation and opened her mouth, Rachel directed her nipple into the baby's open mouth and she finally latched on sucking eagerly. Rachel and the nurse directed a questioning gaze at the blonde who smiled sheepishly in response, shrugging her shoulders, "Some of us need more prompting than others."

The nurse chuckled lightly and shook her head, "You two are going to do just fine." The nurse left the room leaving the family of four alone. Quinn had their son bundled up in one arm, his hand fisting her shirt, her other hand rested on the diva's thigh as she watched the brunette breastfeed their daughter, the diva lightly running her hand up and down the babies back.

The little girl opened her eyes staring up at Rachel's face, wriggling slightly as chocolate met chocolate.

Quinn stared in awe at her two girls studying each other for the first time before returning her gaze to the baby fussing in her arms, her own hazel eyes meeting his as he stared up at her, "You're going to have your work cut out for you with the boys…You're sisters going to be a real heart breaker."

* * *

**2 hours later**

Rachel had been moved from the recovery ward into the regular maternity ward and was sleeping peacefully after having been given some pain killers.

Quinn was sitting in the chair by the window, a sleeping baby resting in each arm.

There was a quiet knock at the door drawing the blonde's focus away from her kids. She smiled warmly at her mother and the Berry men as they walked quietly into the room, their arms laden with teddy bears, flowers and gift baskets beaming smiles on their faces. Santana, Puck and Brittany walked quietly into the room behind them.

Judy gently approached her daughter, placing the flowers and gifts she was carrying on the table at the bottom of Rachel's bed as she passed it. She leant down on the back of Quinn's chair dropping a kiss to her daughter's head as she peered over her shoulder to get a better look at the two babies. "They're gorgeous honey," she cooed.

Quinn smiled up at her mom then at the two Berry men who were standing nearby a look of unabashed adoration on their faces, "Would you like to hold your grandbabies?" she whispered softly.

Judy nodded and leant down carefully extracting her granddaughter from her mother, while Leroy gently took his grandson from the blonde who fussed slightly while being moved but quickly settled back into a peaceful sleep.

"Sorry we're so late by the way, your parents' flight was delayed." Santana stated softly as she and Brittany walked over to stand by Judy to get a better look at the little girl, while Puck walked over to the Berry men to see the little boy.

Quinn left her chair freeing it for Judy to now use and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Rachel, running her fingers through the diva's hair.

Santana held the little hand between her fingers, "God Q, she looks just like the little mid…Berry." She stated quietly, smiling sheepishly at the Berry men who were glaring at her for her near slip-up.

"I know, I wish you could have seen them staring at each other earlier. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." Quinn whispered softly smiling warmly at her sleeping fiancé.

"Well…" Hiram cooed softly, now holding his grandson, Puck running his fingers over the baby's head, "It looks like you got one of each because I can see a lot of you in this little guy."

Quinn smiled shyly at Hiram her eyes on her little boy who was beginning to fuss, "Yeah, Rach said the same thing when she saw his eyes."

The little boy began to moan and whimper, his little hands fisting against his eyes. Quinn got up and made her way over to Hiram to fetch her son, Rachel instantly rousing at the sound, her head turning in the direction the sound was coming from. Quinn took her little boy in her arms and began to rock him gently, "Shhh, my little man." She turned around and looked at Rachel, smiling when she noticed she was awake, she looked down at her little boy who had calmed down slightly staring up at Quinn, his hand clenched against her chest, "Let's go see momma, huh…I think she'd like to see you, she's been missing you while you slept." Quinn cooed walking over to Rachel and gently lying the baby on her chest.

Rachel ran her fingers down his back soothingly, "Hey there little man," Rachel cooed lightly smiling wide when he made a cute little noise, his thumb automatically being placed in his mouth.

Both girls attention was drawn away from their son by the sound of their daughters loud piercing cry…which then caused their son to begin crying as well, Quinn took her daughter from her mother and attempted to soothe her while Rachel did the same with their little boy.

After a few minutes both babies while still awake were calm and clinging to their respective parents.

"Yip," Santana mused, "She is definitely Berry's daughter…did you hear the vocals on that kid. Dare I say it, she may be better than you someday."

"Forget that," Puck stated amusement dancing in his eyes, "I'm sad I'm not going to get to see how you two plan to handle this on a daily basis."

Rachel's dads and Judy went over to Rachel and kissed her head, "How are you feeling? Leroy asked stepping out of dad mode into doctor mode.

Rachel rolled her eyes placing a gentle kiss onto her son's forehead, "I'm happy daddy…so, so happy." She gave him a tired smile, "I'm a little sore but they gave me some medication which is helping."

Judy leant down kissing the little boy's head, "You did so well sweetheart, they are beautiful."

Rachel smiled tiredly up at Judy, "Thank You. We couldn't have done it without the support of you guys. We owe you a lot."

"Nah! You'd have done the same for us," Puck stated shrugging off the thanks. "Now why don't you guys tell us something useful like their names."

Quinn made her way over to her fiancé sitting down gently next to her on the bed, smiling at the brunette, "Well we discussed it earlier and decided upon two names." She paused looking at Rachel to continue.

Rachel smiled at the baby in her arms, "This is Hunter Eli Fabray and this…" Rachel started gripping her little girl's hand affectionately, "is Hannah Maria Fabray."

Quinn smiled lovingly down at the chocolate brown eyes staring up at her before looking at Rachel cradling their son so lovingly against her chest and in that moment she realised that she was perfectly content for the first time in her life. There was nowhere she would rather have been than right there with her family surrounded by all those important to them.

* * *

**A/N: I may currently be living in Australia but I am proudly South African and as such I feel like doing a little bit of promotion for S.A. music. There is a band called Prime Circle, they are truly fantastic...if you can find them on the internet give them a listen because they are amazing.**

**There is also an old South African song by a band called The Clouts. The song is called substitute...I think it would be perfect for someone to sing to Sam. It is such a fun song, if you can't find the song to listen to perhaps you can look up the lyrics, I think you'll all instantly see what I mean :).**

**Just one more question and I shall be out of your hair. This one is for mainly the American readers...Do you guys know of a band called Roxette? I think they're Swedish...I'm not 100% sure. I just think their music would be awesome for Glee.**

**Anyways will be back with a new chapter in a few days :) Enjoy your holiday everybody.**


	15. Chapter 15  2 months later

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter...technically this is the last chapter and the next and final one will be an epilogue of sorts. This chapter gives us a glimpse into what the girls are like as mothers, it's a little bit of fluff and some smutt really :). This story unfortunately won't be covering them trying to cope with being mother's while studying full time...If I had to include all that, this story would probably end up being unfinished and I wanted to give you guys a real ending, which you do get in the epilogue. I will definitely be returning to this verse though with some one shots, I love my faberry family and I honestly don't think I will ever truly be able to close the book on this story, it was my first baby and as such will always be very special to me :).**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favouriting and alerts that have been left for this story, I am so glad that you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please continue to review, there is only one left after this one...let me know what you guys think :).**

**All spelling and grammatical errors are my own and I apologise for them in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of it's characters, that honour belongs to Mr. Ryan Murphy and Co...I am merely borrowing them temporarily.**

**With regards to the glee episode, I have literally only just finished watching it about 30 minutes ago and I'm honestly not sure what I think. I liked the faberry interaction, I just wish it had been more sincere and that Quinn wasn't actually supporting Rachel's decision to get a nose job. I absolutely loved the Brittana stuff, just that whole scene was amazing. Puck will forever be my favourite dude on this show and Chris Colfer is an honest to goodness showman, I thought both Kurt and Puck were amazing in the Babravention scene :).**

**Alright enough of my rambling, on with the last chapter...before the epilogue of course :).**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**2 Months later **

Rachel walked into the apartment hauling both Quinn and her back packs with her as Quinn pushed the pram with two distraught babies in it in behind her.

The two girls had taken the babies with them to the UCLA first year student registration and it had been a horrifying experience for all involved. The room had been hot and stuffy, with at least a 100 other students all conversing with one another. That alone was enough to cause the babies to feel uncomfortable. Add to that many different people all leaning over the pram and fussing over and trying to touch them and the babies were almost unmanageable. They were frightened and hungry and therefore more needy than usual.

It had been a difficult situation for the girls' who were constantly juggling two sobbing babies while trying to fill in their paperwork to register with the university. To say they were happy to be out of that situation and back at home would be a massive understatement.

Rachel walked through to their room to drop off their bags and to change into something more comfortable, while Quinn unbuckled the babies from their pram.

"What happened to mama's little angels today, huh." She cooed removing Hannah from the pram and cradled her to her chest as she walked her to her baby bouncer in the living room, she placed a gentle kiss to her forehead as she placed her in her bouncer, "the big people scared you huh, Han?" she cooed rubbing the little girls tummy as she placed the pacifier in her mouth, "Don't you worry, mama loves you, she'd never let anything happen to you."

She waited a few seconds until Hannah quieted down releasing a contented sigh around her pacifier, her fists unclenching as she began to relax. Quinn smiled and stood up walking back over to the pram to fetch Hunter, who was stretching out and whimpering slightly. She leant down and picked her little boy up, rocking him slightly. She was so grateful in that moment that Hannah liked her baby bouncer because Hunter hated his, often screaming blue murder if he was put in his while still awake.

She sat down on the sofa, Hunter in her arms rubbing soothing circles on his back, Hannah in her baby bouncer by the sofa, Quinn gently bouncing her with her foot. When both babies were finally quiet, Quinn let out a sigh of relief, a tired smile gracing her features, "There's my angels." She murmured nuzzling Hunter with her nose.

Rachel walked back into the room tying her hair up. She had on a pair of shorts and a white button down shirt, a cloth thrown over her shoulder. Quinn licked her lips when she took in the diva's outfit, a shot of arousal flowing through her body, it had been much too long since they had sex and Quinn was sure she was suffering withdrawals. Rachel bent down to get Hannah out of her baby bouncer, her ass directly in Quinn's line of sight. The blonde bit her lip suppressing the groan threatening to leave her, she fidgeted in her seat as her 'friend' began to twitch in response.

Rachel stood back up, Hannah cradled in one arm as she sat down on Quinn's lap. The blonde wrapped her one arm around the diva's waist, placing a kiss to her neck. She looked down at Hunter who was resting with his head on her shoulder, his hazel eyes staring at her. He placed a small hand on her mouth pulling on her bottom lip. Quinn laughed lightly, kissing his hand as she took it off her lip, "That's mama's mouth, baby…it's what she uses to kiss you." She emphasized her point by kissing his head, both cheeks and his little nose.

Rachel watched on in adoration as she unbuttoned her shirt. Hunter was always examining things, he could spend hours just staring at a person's face, or when he couldn't sleep at night you could stand by the window and he would look out of it completely transfixed, while Hannah is the complete opposite. She got easily distracted and the only time she was truly happy to stay still was when she was tired, sleeping or feeding.

Rachel opened her shirt and unclasped her bra, smirking lightly when she noticed how focused the blonde was on her breasts. She bought Hannah up to her breast directing the nipple into her mouth; she latched on instantly and began to suckle eagerly. Rachel closed her eyes rocking slightly until she heard her little girl spluttering, she smiled down at her daughter, "Slow down princess, it's not going anywhere; no one is going to take it from you." She looked up at Quinn, a teasing smile on her face, "That belongs to you Han."

Quinn glared at her diva, her hand sliding under the brunette's shirt running her hand up and down Rachel's bare side. She leant forward and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder, "I can think of something that would be pleasurable for both of us that doesn't even have to include your breasts, but rather…" she dipped her thumb into the waist band of the diva's shorts, "a part of your anatomy that is located a little further down…although I would really like it if your breasts were involved too."

Rachel shivered in response to the blonde's hands on her body and words in her ear. She looked down at her daughter who was still suckling, "As soon as they're taking their nap, you're mine."

Quinn grinned excitedly and looked at Hunter grabbing his hand and swaying it lightly above his head as if he was cheering, "Yeah!" she whisper cheered, much to Rachel's amusement.

* * *

Quinn walked out of the nursery closing the door slightly behind her and walked down the passage to her room. She closed her bedroom door behind her and turned to tell Rachel that the babies were down for their nap when the air was knocked out of her lungs as her back hit up against the door, her arms suddenly filled with a certain brunette, her lips being claimed in a fierce kiss.

It took her a second to overcome the shock of the situation but the minute she did she pushed back just as hard. Her arms wrapped tightly around the brunette's waist pulling her flush against her. Her tongue ran across the diva's lower lip asking for entrance she was immediately granted, groaning when Rachel's tongue met her own.

Quinn's hands moved south gripping the diva's ass and lifting her into her arms, the brunette instantly wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist. After a moment of just enjoying making out with each other Rachel pulled back from the kiss causing Quinn to redirect her focus to the diva's neck, licking and biting at her pulse point. The panting brunette bit her lip, moaning at the sensation, her grip tightening on the blonde's neck and shoulder, "Bed Now." She stated with urgency.

Quinn not needing to be told twice moved them over to their bed and laid the diva down reclaiming her position on top of her, reconnecting their lips. She moved her hand down the front of Rachel's body beginning to undo the diva's shirt before the brunette pushed against her shoulder's forcing her to break the kiss.

"Get Up." Rachel stated hastily. The blonde furrowed her brow in confusion but did as she was asked and stood next to the bed. Rachel kneeled on the bed in front of her undoing her pants and pulling them and her underwear down just enough to release her raging hard on, before returning her focus to herself and removing her shorts and underwear.

"We don't have time for fore play or to get naked baby." Rachel stated pulling the blonde back on the bed spreading her legs so she rested snuggily between them, "The babies could wake at anytime and if either one of us want to get off before that happens, I suggest we get to the main event now. Plus if they do cry, this way we can get dressed really quickly and go to them; if we were naked it would take to long."

Quinn was leaning on her elbows on either side of Rachel's head, still trying to process all that was said, which was proving quite difficult in their current position. When she was finally able to comprehend what the brunette said as she frowned, "Wait so how long until I get to have you naked and writhing underneath me?"

Rachel stretched her arm over to the dresser grabbing a condom, "Baby they're only 2 months old, it won't be for a while still." She ripped the packaging, taking the condom and rolling it on Quinn's member, "I love them dearly, but I am definitely not ready for another one…at least not yet." She gave Quinn a few swift strokes before guiding her to her entrance, "I want you in me right now." She growled biting Quinn's ear.

"Yes mam." Quinn groaned thrusting into Rachel.

"God you feel so good." Rachel moaned; arms wrapped around the blonde resting on her shoulder blades as she met the blonde thrust for thrust.

Quinn was embarrassingly close to cumming, Rachel's walls were squeezing her oh so sweetly and the sound of the brunette's breathy little moans in her ear, coupled with how long it had been and Quinn was sure she was about to pull a Finn.

"Baby…" Quinn groaned, stopping thrusting in hopes to prolong the inevitable, "I don't think I'm going to be able to last very long."

Rachel wriggled slightly frustrated with the lack of movement, "Baby I've seen your stamina, heck those babies are proof of it, if anyone can find a way to handle it it's you."

Rachel thrust her hips up forcing Quinn deeper in her, using her inner muscles to massage the blonde's length.

Quinn moaned biting her lip at the diva's action. She buried her head in the brunette's neck trying to pull out to give herself a minute to recompose herself but the diva was gripping her ass preventing her from moving as she thrust up into her.

Quinn dragged her hand down Rachel's body arriving at her goal and began massaging, pinching and teasing her clit, She felt as if she was going to explode but she'd be damned if she was going to let the diva win this little game she was playing, she was going to make sure the brunette came before she did.

She bit down hard on the diva's neck and began to thrust more quickly and forcefully, her hand still teasing the diva's clit, "Come for me Rach, please!" Quinn panted, begging the diva to help her out.

Rachel felt her orgasm roll through her, her nails digging into the blonde's ass and back, a silent scream escaping from her. As soon as she felt the diva tense and arch against her she released, falling on top of the diva as she orgasmed, her groans muffled by Rachel's neck.

After a few minutes Quinn lifted up onto her elbows above the brunette looking down into chocolate eyes a content smile on both their faces, "Thank god. I thought I was going to explode."

Rachel laughed quietly aware that their babies were asleep just down the hall. A loving smile adorned her face as she ran a hand through the blonde's hair, "I've missed being with you like this."

Quinn smiled down at the diva and nuzzled the hand that had come to rest onto her cheek, "I have missed you too baby." She leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on the diva's lips which quickly turned passionate the minute her tongue was granted access. Quinn began thrusting into the diva again when they heard one of the babies beginning to cry through the baby monitor. The blonde broke the kiss looking at the monitor; she signed resignedly and rolled off the diva.

Rachel grabbed her shorts and underwear putting them back on, leaning over and kissing the blonde, "I'll go see."

Quinn smiled slightly and watched as Rachel left the room, she rolled out of bed and discarded the condom before changing into shorts and a t-shirt. She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes taking a few deep breaths giving her body a chance to relax.

She heard Rachel murmuring to the baby and looked up as she came back into the room, Hannah cradled to her chest. She walked over to the bed gently laying Hannah on Quinn's chest. The blonde placed a gentle hand on her daughter's back as Rachel snuggled into her side, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. Quinn wrapped her other arm around the brunette kissing her forehead, "Where's Hunter?"

"He is still sleeping; I decided to bring her in here so she didn't wake him." Rachel murmured, eyes closing giving into the comfort and warmth Quinn was offering.

"Mhmm." Quinn responded eyes closed, resting her cheek on Rachel's head, "We should probably take a nap ourselves while they're sleeping, you know get sleep while we can."

When she got no response she knew the diva was already asleep. Smiling to herself she snuggled closer to her girls and relaxed into a peaceful nap.

* * *

Later that night Rachel was playing with the babies, they had just been given their baths and were now lying on a blanket spread out on the floor in nothing but their diapers. She had them lying next to each other and arm on each side of a baby so they were both effectively pinned underneath her.

She leant forward placing a kiss to each of their tummies causing the babies to squirm and squeal in delight. Rachel laughed lightly, watching intently as Hannah rolled onto her side snuggling into her brother, "You guys are too cute, I'm going to take a picture of you like this and then when you're older I'm going to bring it out and embarrass you." She cooed.

She tickled the bottom of their feet causing another round of wriggling and squealing, "Momma loves you guys so much. Yes she does, Yes." Rachel cooed making funny faces at the two babies who smiled in response. Smiling was a new development for the two of them; the first time it happened was 2 weeks ago while Quinn and Rachel were playing with them and since then the two girls went out of their way to get them to smile; they just loved to see it.

"Alright guys," Rachel started sitting back and grabbing Hunter's onesie, "time to get dressed." She put her little boy in his pyjamas before doing the same with Hannah.

Quinn walked into the room after finishing her own shower to find Rachel doing up the final buttons on Hannah's onesie, she leaned over Rachel's shoulder, "How's mama's angels? You good, huh? You look so clean." She cooed with an exaggerated tone. She kneeled next to Rachel and leant forward nuzzling her nose against first Hunter and then Hannah, just breathing them in. She turned to look at Rachel a loving smile on her face, "I love how they smell…I think it's the smell of innocence, life hasn't tainted them yet." She said softly.

Rachel pulled her in for a kiss; the blonde sighing against her lips resting her forehead against the brunette's when they pulled apart, "I wish I could protect them from the kind of hurt I caused you." She whispered softly.

"Quinn." Rachel admonished, "You are a good mother and we might not be able to protect them against all the bad in the world but we can educate them and provide them with the resources they will need to protect themselves from it." She explained.

Quinn nodded in response before redirecting her focus back to their babies.

"Oh and Quinn," Rachel said grabbing Quinn's chin and turning her head so she was looking in her eyes, "This is the last time that I ever want this bought up. You did not hurt me; you made a bad judgement call but you have made up for it tenfold. Our babies are here now and I wouldn't have it any other way. You got me?" She said sternly.

Quinn stared at Rachel swallowing hard before finally nodding her head, "I got you."

Rachel smiled leaning forward and kissing the blonde, tapping her cheek with her hand, "Good because I love you and I really don't want to have to kick your ass, but I will if I must."

"Oh trust me, after that little display I believe you." Quinn said teasingly, "It was totally hot." She added with a smirk connecting her lips with the divas once more.

Rachel smiled into the kiss and was just about to deepen it when Hunter started fussing, Quinn broke the kiss and chuckled turning her head to her son who was staring up at them curiously, "You really got to be centre of attention don't you?"

Rachel leant forward and picked Hannah up, "I think we should all go through to mommies room and watch some 'Finding Nemo'." Rachel cooed as she stood up and began walking to their room.

"I like that idea." Quinn responded picking up Hunter and following her girls to their room flicking the lights off as she went.


	16. Chapter 16  Epilogue

**A/N: Well here it is guys...the official last chapter to this story. I hope you enjoy it. I just want to thank everybody who has reviewed, alerted and favourited this story it truly means a lot to me that people enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It has been an absolute blast reading your reviews and I am so glad you all liked the last chapter. Thank you so much for sticking it out to the end, I really appreciate the support you guys have shown me through this story :) Here's to our Faberry family !**

**People have been asking about the possibility of a sequel and while there are no immediate plans for one as I have to other story idea's I am currently busy with...I won't rule the idea out completely. There will definitely be some one - shots that will cover the time gap.**

**Let me know if you guys like how it finished :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of it's characters, that honour belongs to one Mr. Ryan Murphy...I am merely borrowing them temporarily.**

**Without further ado, here is the epilogue.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Epilogue**

**6 Years Later**

Quinn walked through the front door earlier than usual on a Monday afternoon; she placed her briefcase on the kitchen table and kicked off her black court shoes at the door. She could make out the sound of little feet padding along the floor before the kitchen door flew open and her little girl came barrelling at her.

"Mama!" Hannah yelled happily throwing herself into Quinn's arms, "What you doing home so early?"

Quinn picked her up and began making her way into the living room to find the rest of her family, "I'm home early because momma has a big night tonight and she needs our support." She placed a tender kiss to her daughter's head, "Where is momma and Hunter anyway?"

"They're upstairs reading." Hannah stated resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Quinn nodded her head walking up the stairs and into her bedroom. There lying on the bed was Rachel with their son curled into her side, reading to her.

"Mama!" he exclaimed excitedly, crawling down the bed and launching himself at Quinn.

Quinn groaned as she picked him up with one arm settling each one on a hip, "You guys are getting too big for this, I'm not going to be able to do it for much longer."

Both twins started to protest loudly making Rachel laugh.

"Alright guys, I think we need to give mama a break, she's had a long day." Rachel explained softly.

Both twins reluctantly agreed and Quinn dropped a kiss to each of their heads before gently lowering them to the floor, both of them running out of their bedroom to go play with their toys.

"No running in the house!" Rachel yelled after them. She almost yelled 'no running at all' but stopped herself remembering she couldn't smother them, but that didn't stop her from worrying. The twins were 2 years old when Hunter woke them up in the middle of the night because he couldn't breathe; it was one of the scariest nights of their lives. After a hospital visit and several tests it was found that he was asthmatic. They had Hannah tested too as a precaution and the result was the same. Hannah's only seemed to act up following exercise, while Hunter's was affected by several things and therefore he tended to have attacks quite often, they always carried a pump with them now in case of such situations occurring.

Quinn moved Hunter's book to her side table and lay on the bed next to her wife, who seemed to be lost in thought. She knew exactly what was on her wife's mind; she leant forward and gently bit her shoulder drawing the woman from her thoughts, "They're okay baby." She murmured her lips brushing against the brunette's shoulder.

"I know." Rachel said softly, "I just worry, you know?"

"I do know." The blonde replied leaning up to place a chaste kiss on her wife's lips, "They're good, responsible kids Rach, they know what to do if they have an attack. I know it's hard, but try not to worry so much, Okay?"

Rachel smiled down at the blonde before connecting their lips once more, "Okay, I make no promises but I'll try."

"That's all I ask baby." Quinn replied warmly before lying down on her back on her side of the bed and closing her eyes, allowing herself to completely relax for the first time that day.

"How was work?" Rachel asked quietly, running her fingers through the blonde's hair.

"It was long; the firm is prosecuting a case involving paedophilia." She winced just thinking about it.

Working at one of the biggest law firms in New York bought Quinn into contact with all the bad that occurred in the city and with every case of murder or rape that passed over her desk, she became more and more concerned and over protective of her family, especially this new case. She used to think she picked law because she would be good at it, the reason she chooses to do law now is because she is helping to put the bad guys away and in that way she is making the city a safer place for her family.

Rachel gave her wife a sympathetic look, she knew how much the job impacted on the blonde's life, she had been there when Quinn had woken up in the middle of the night sweating and breathing heavily after having had a nightmare. She also knew why the blonde insisted on staying at her job and even though she didn't like the effect some of the cases had on her wife she knew the only way she could help her was by supporting her and by being there for her when she needed it.

"When's the trial?" She asked softly, running the back of her hand down the blonde's cheek.

"Next week." Quinn sighed before rolling over and snuggling into Rachel's side, she was tired of talking about her job and decided to change the topic, "What about you, Are you excited about tonight? I mean it is your last show."

Rachel shimmied down in the bed so she could snuggle her head into the blonde's chest and breathing her in, "I am a little sad to be leaving the show but I'm excited to be trying something new." She murmured against the blonde's chest.

The two girls had moved to New York 2 years ago following the completion of their basic 4 year degrees at UCLA. They had a little money saved from the part time work they had been doing while studying which they used to put down the initial rent on an apartment. It took a single week for Quinn to get an internship at the firm she was now a junior associate at and Rachel only 3 weeks to land the role of Fanny Brice in the Off Broadway remake of Funny Girl which after only 6 months and multiple rave reviews was moved to Broadway resulting in the brunette winning a Drama Desk Award and a Tony Award for the role.

As a result they now owned their own apartment in a safer part of the city and the twins, who had officially started school that previous September, were attending a private school in order to help protect their privacy because even though it wasn't as bad as it could be, there was still a fair amount of paparazzi that followed them around and wanted pictures of the twins which did not sit well with either woman.

Quinn was rubbing the brunette's back soothingly and hummed her acknowledgement, "Is everyone meeting us there?"

Rachel nodded her head in reply. Following the girls move to New York, their parents decided to move from Lima to settle with them in New York, they all wanted to be closer to the girls and their grandbabies. Most of the glee club ended up in New York as well, they said it was by complete accident but both girls knew they didn't want to miss the twins grow up.

The only glee clubbers who weren't in New York were Mercedes and Kurt who were in Los Angeles running their own clothing store with the hopes of developing it into a chain, and Finn and Puck…

Following high school both boys got accepted at O.S.U. After only 6 months Puck dropped out and moved to LA, he moved in with the girls and got a part time job at a surf shop. He loved it because he had his girls, he got to see the babies' everyday and he worked on the beach, he was in heaven. Everything changed a year later when Finn dropped out of university and decided to join the army, despite everything that had happened between Finn and the girls he was still Puck's boy and he had promised Finn that he would always have his back so he signed up as well. The girls didn't like the idea of either boy joining the army but reluctantly agreed to support their decision provided they promised to protect each other and to keep in contact, which they did.

The boys had kept their word and tried to call or Skype with the girls and the twins from Afghanistan at least once a month. Hunter was always so enthusiastic when they called; he was so proud of his uncles and even did a presentation about them for his class. The girls knew it was a case of hero worship; he always wanted them to buy toys to do with the army. It was a little concerning for them, they knew he was only 6 and was years away from making any decisions about his future, but they definitely did not want him to join the army when he got older.

"Mama, momma." Hannah yelled as she came running into the room, "Come on, we gotta get ready for the theatre."

Quinn lifted her head off the pillow and looked at her daughter who was bouncing on her feet excitedly by the door, "And why is that?" she asked curiously.

"Because," the little girl enthused, "everyone's going to be there…and I want to see everyone."

Rachel opened her mouth in mock outrage and looked at her daughter, "What about watching momma perform in her last show, aren't you excited to see that?"

Hannah frowned thoughtfully for a minute before climbing up onto the bed and straddling Rachel's waist, two little hands gripping the brunette's cheeks, "I love you momma, of course I want to watch you work." She stated as she placed a series of kisses to her mother's face.

Rachel laughed lightly placing a kiss to one of the palms holding her cheeks, "I love you too, Han."

Quinn pouted playfully at her daughter, "Hey! What about me?"

Hannah threw herself at Quinn, causing the blonde to groan in pain when a little knee hit her in the abdomen, "I love you too mama." Hannah stated, placing a kiss to Quinn's forehead.

"Okay, I love you too Hannah." She groaned, still trying to fully recover from the kick.

She turned her head to the side and caught sight of Hunter standing by the door; she smiled down at him and with her free arm signalled for him to join them on the bed. The little boy came running to the bed and climbed up, before he could make it over to Quinn Rachel wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into her lap. She ran her hand through his honey blonde hair, dropping a kiss to his head, "We love you too kid." She murmured.

Hunter smiled snuggling back into Rachel, resting his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes. Quinn looked from one child to the next and noticed that both had their eyes closed and decided that action needed to be taken before they both fell asleep.

She rolled out of bed taking her daughter with her, picking her up bridal style, "Come on family, let's go eat dinner and then it should be time to get ready for the theatre." She said with exaggerated enthusiasm as she ran out of the room with Hannah who was squealing with delight.

Rachel looked down at Hunter who was staring up at her. She stood up, shifting him to her hip, "Your mama's silly, huh?" Rachel asked curiously. Hunter giggled and nodded in response before resting his head on the brunette's shoulder. Rachel kissed the crown of his head as she made her way out of the room, "Let's go find them before they decide to leave us behind." She whispered conspiratorially to her son causing another round of giggles.

* * *

Quinn walked into the lobby of the theatre holding one of the twin's hands in each of her own. Hunter was dressed in a black tuxedo, matching dress shoes and a light blue tie to match his sister who was wearing a cute light blue dress accessorized with white stockings, a blue head band and some blue ballet flats. The twins were aware that there was always someone with a camera somewhere, even if they couldn't see them, so they were always on their best behaviour.

Hunter was looking around the lobby when he caught sight of his Uncle Sam standing with everyone else, "Uncle Sam!" he yelled wriggling out of Quinn's grasp to run to the man.

Sam crouched down and picked the little boy up as he reached him, "Hey little man, where's your mama?" he asked.

Hunter pointed over his shoulder at Quinn who was walking towards them, Sam eyes trailed up the blonde and he let out an appreciative whistle when she was within hearing distance, "You are one hot mama, Quinn."

Quinn blushed at the compliment; she was wearing a tight black knee length boob tube dress that hugged her curves in all the right places and a pair of matching stilettos, "Thanks Sam."

Hunter frowned at his uncle and punched him in his shoulder, he didn't like the way he was looking at his mama, "That's my mama, you're talking about."

Sam chuckled putting Hunter down and ruffling his floppy hair, causing the little boy to growl angrily at him, "I know who she is buddy."

"Rach is going to kill you when she sees what you did to his hair." Santana mused opening her arms for Hannah to run into. Brittany wrapped her arms around the latina once she had stood back up with the little brunette in her arms and placed a kiss to Hannah's cheek.

Quinn made her rounds saying hello to everyone, Tina apologized on behalf of Artie who had come down with the flu and wouldn't be able to make it.

"Hello my girl." Hiram whispered, wrapping Quinn into a hug as Leroy placed a kiss on her cheek; Hunter now nestled in his arms.

"Hi dad, daddy." She murmured into the hug before pulling back slightly, "Where's mom?"

"Well…" Leroy started, "She left to use the bathroom a while ago and she should have been back by now, but I can see now why she isn't." He gestured with his head to behind Quinn before continuing, "She's been caught by the vultures."

Quinn spun around just in time to see her mother speak to one last journalist before making her way back over to them, "Quinnie." She said warmly, pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

"Hey mom," she whispered into her mom's hair, "Are you okay?"

Judy pulled away from Quinn a beaming smile on her face, "Of course I'm okay, it's my daughter-in-laws last show and I am excited and extremely proud of her. I will happily answer any questions they have for me pertaining to that." She explained as she made her way over to both twins and gave them a hug and a kiss hello.

"I think we should go take our seats, it won't look very good if Rachel Fabray's family all walk in late to her final show." Mike announced as he gestured to his watch.

Quinn nodded her head as she took her daughter, who had her arms outstretched in her direction, from Santana and walked into the theatre behind the rest of her family.

* * *

The show had gone off without a hitch and the diva was given a standing ovation by the audience at final curtain call as well as a huge send off from the cast and crew that had Rachel, Quinn and the rest of their family in tears.

The twins were spending the night with their grandpas' allowing Quinn to give her wife a proper congratulation's…which she did, several times that night.

* * *

The blonde woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. She lifted herself onto her elbows and listened carefully to see if she could locate her wife when she heard the distinct sound of retching, she looked over at the bed side clock and noticed that it was 3am. The blonde rolled out of bed and pulled on some shorts and a shirt before walking over to their ensuite and opening the door to find her wife on her knees in front of the toilet throwing up.

"You're throwing up?" Quinn questioned, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Actually I just finished throwing up." Rachel responded, before flushing the toilet and making her way to the wash basin to freshen up.

"The last time I saw you throw up you were pregnant." Quinn stated her mind still hazy with sleep.

Rachel swirled some mouth wash around in her mouth before spitting it in the sink. She turned around and rested her back against the basin, arms folded across her chest, giving the blonde a knowing look.

Quinn's eyes widened in realisation, mind no longer hazy as everything began to sink in, "You're…" she pointed at Rachel's stomach. At the diva's nod she continued, "Are you sure?"

Rachel nodded, "I called mom to watch the kids yesterday and I went to the doctor, he confirmed it. I'm just over a month along. I was waiting til after the show to tell you."

Quinn nodded her head before turning around and walking back into their bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at the brunette who had followed her and was now leaning against the door frame between the two rooms watching the blonde, "How? I mean we've been careful."

Rachel walked over to the blonde and straddled her waist, running her fingers through Quinn's hair, "Not the night of the cast party. The twins were with Britt and San, we were both drunk…"

Quinn sighed and bowed her head, "I'm sorry Rach." She murmured. She couldn't believe she had done it again…and she wasn't even trying to this time.

Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion, grabbing the blonde by her chin and lifting her head until chocolate connected with hazel, "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because, how are you going to start a new show pregnant? I ruined it again and I'm…"

"Quinn!" Rachel interrupted, already having heard enough, "You have ruined nothing, it's a television show, they can do all sorts of things to hide a pregnancy. This pregnancy will not affect my ability to work on that show; you don't have to worry about that." She explained softly leaning forward to kiss the blonde.

Quinn looked down at the diva's stomach placing the palm of her hand there, "So you're okay with this?" she asked hesitantly.

The brunette smiled one of her beaming smiles, "I'm more than okay, I know it wasn't planned but I'm really excited about it…we're having another baby Quinn." She exclaimed softly but excitedly.

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief, finally allowing herself to feel excited about it. It wasn't like the first time, it may not have been planned but they were still more than ready to handle this one, "We're having another baby Rach." She reiterated a look of adoration on her face as she laid the brunette down on her back and lifted her shirt, placing a gentle kiss to her stomach.

A chuckle escaped the blonde as she nuzzled the diva's stomach causing the brunette to look down at her curiously, "Let's make a deal never to tell our kids how they were conceived."

The brunette thought about it for a moment, her fingers woven into the blonde's hair before releasing a chuckle of her own, "Deal."

**The End.**


End file.
